Pokemon Adventures Online
by Makisotu Douraji
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que Zalg fue desterrado a la grieta. Han vivido en paz nuestros heroes este rato, pero no todo dura para siempre, ¿No? Despues de que un novedoso juego de realidad virtual saliera a la venta, mas de siete mil personas quedan atrapadas en un juego de muerte. Jade y los demas Pokedex Holders deciden unirse para descubrir el misterio tras este ataque global.
1. Codigo Rojo

**Aviso: Ninguno de los personajes de Pokemon Adventures me pertenece.**

* * *

**Nota: Amigos mios, bienvenidos a la continuacion de Pokemon Jade, Crimson y Adamantium. En esta ocacion les traigo algo novedoso (Kige, ya puedes empezar con tus espasmos y... ¡Ahora!) Antes de que alguien me apunte y me diga "Plagio!" les contare, esta idea de un juego virtual, la baso en la seria, manga y novela, Sword Art Online (SAO) la cual trata de eso, que mas de diez mil jovenes quedan atrapados en un juego virtual sin posibilidad de escapar ya que moririan si pierden el juego o si les quitan el casco, veanla se las recomiendo. Pero el fic solo se parece en eso, el juego de la muerte, ya que el trasfondo de la historia como siempre sera mas misterioso.**

* * *

**Respondere comentarios quedandome desde el fic Anterior ok? Partimos!  
**

**kige-nakaede: Me alegre mucho al ver tu review por que solo dejas review cuando te parece muy bueno... aunque cuando te dedique el capitulo a Kige ni review aparecio ¬/¬ ni modo, espero te guste y deja los espasmos, que me asustas XD**

**IPromise: ILY, Me gusto que te gustase y no te engañe pero el capitulo iba a ser taaaan largo y tedioso que decidi omitir esas partes, ademas la parte de Lira no menti cuando dije que parecia muerta :D No los puedo matar, son mis pequeños mutantes heroicos :D si... ARECUS contra Zalg XD **

**Anormal-Snivy: Gracias por considerar la historia buena te lo agradesco XD ahora entendi lo del oldrivalshipping. con esa escena de Blue y Green ya te lo dije por interno ¬/¬ llevatelo a la tumba. Con lo de Zalg XD tenia que hacerlo en 4 fases XD iban a ser 5 ademas, trato de hacer mis fics como si de un juego se tratase y Zalg lejos a sido uno de mis mejores jefes finales. Espero que sigas leyendo este fic y te guste.  
**

**Aedora: Si si si si, ya se que te gusta la destruccion pero no vale dejar al prota con el odio de todo el mundo, ademas, no podria tener continuacion con el prota en la carcel. Si no describo la pelea entera siento que me falta algo, que es muy corta y baga y para un jefe final no es lo propio, la idea era describirlo. A Mid la odias ya deja de dar excusas ¬/¬ si si si, eres peor que Jubi tratandose apuntar al yaoi, deberias de tener verguenza Q~Q  
**

**SaRashi: Me alegra que te haya gustado y perdon por asustarte con la muerte de Silver, pero se arreglo todo no? XD Si te imaginaste cada batalla significa que hice bien mi trabajo y complementarlas con musica XD cada vez que escribia una escena buscaba una cancion para inspirarme en la batalla, iba a poner Endless Posibility de Sonic Unleashed, pero sonaba muy alegre la otra era poner la version del final boss pero creo que I am all of me de Crush 40 describe mejor como es o era Jade, ser un heroe de corazon valiente o un villano de corazon negro.**

**Pokemona:Me alegra que te haya gustado OwO con respecto a N, si su nombre es N y es un principe... el Principe N. Si, esa pareja de Diamond y Platinum debe ser tierna :P Si, dormian en su cama pero no hacian nada... aun ._. en resumen puedo decir que me golpearas por hacer un buen final XD jajajjaa ya lo se pero alguien no te dejara :D**

* * *

**Sin mas preamulos, espero que les guste el primer capitulo de la secuela de: Pokemon Jade, Crimson y Adamantium.  
**

**ENJOY!:::**

* * *

**CAPITULO I: Código Rojo.**

**¿:**

_-Después de tanto tiempo, al fin logre lo que quería. -Dije mientras sostenía el chip de datos -. Los Pokedex Holders jamás sabrán lo que los golpeo, ¡Jajajaja!_

_-¿No crees que te estas sobrepasando? ¡Ya todo termino, no deberíamos seguir con esta estupida venganza! -Dijo mi compañero -._

_-¿Estas loco? Lo que nos costo integrar los datos del virus Zalg en un chip. -Esta vez solo negué con la cabeza -. Los jóvenes son tan impertinentes..._

_-¡Klein, maldita sea, ya viste lo que hizo Zalg, tuvimos suerte de que todo terminara bien! -Dijo Katsuyu -. ¡No tengo interés en arriesgarme más!_

_-Me vengare por lo que me hicieron, demostrare que no soy el indefenso Klein que pensaban. -Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa -. ¿Estas conmigo?_

_-¡Ni de coña, yo me largo!_

_-Antes de que te vayas quisiera darte algo. -Dije tomando algo desde un cajon -._

_-¿Que es? -Pregunto curioso -._

_-Esto..._

_*¡BANG!*..._

**Jade:**

Tres años... han pasado solo tres años desde el incidente de Zalg, es increíble como pasa el tiempo y es increíble que solo nosotros recordemos lo sucedido. Hicimos un pacto con Arceus lo cual nos dejo libres a los Douraji y también con la ayuda de los Pokemon del espacio y el tiempo, pudimos devolver al mundo el estado que tenia, por eso vivo mi vida tranquilamente junto a Kanadei y Lira, mientras Maki se esfuerza por tomar el control de la familia Douraji.

Curiosamente, los objetos que tenia no desaparecieron cuando el tiempo se reseteo. Por lo que oficialmente tenía las medallas de gimnasio y rete a Red en una épica batalla, pero ahora no les contare quien es el campeón o quien gano, solo diré que la batalla será para contarla.

Vivo junto con Kanadei y Lira en ciudad Iris, Johto. Es muy tranquilo aquí, me encanta el lugar. La hermana de Kanadei, Natsumi, es una hermosa chica a la cual le encanta pasar tiempo con su hermano, nos ayuda en casa con cualquier tarea.

Mi apariencia... no ha cambiado mucho, deje que mi cabello creciera pero este solo me llega hasta los hombros, volví a usar mi bandana por encima de la cabeza. En cuanto a Lira, ahora prefiere atarse el cabello. Kanadei, el no cambia en nada, sigue siendo el mismo.

Nunca se supo más del Team Shadow, los miembros desaparecieron después de que todo volviera a como debería ser. Aun me sigo preguntando que habrá sido de ellos...

-¡Jade! ¿Que estas pensando? ¡Ven a ver esto! -Me dijo Lira -.

-¡Ya voy! -Respondí con una sonrisa -.

La feria de ciudad Iris, se realiza cada un año para mostrar las novedades del mundo tecnológico, ¿Por que en un lugar tan tranquilo como ciudad Iris? Por que pueden conseguir mejores clientes los cuales no tienen estos aparatos. Así que Lira me arrastro junto con Kanadei a la feria a para cotillear un poco.

El tema central era el nuevo y novedoso juego llamado Pokemon Adventures Online, el cual usaba un sistema de inmersión a la red, haciendo que el mismo jugador entrara al juego, dejando que la conciencia se separara del cuerpo para ingresar a este mundo virtual. Lira se intereso en esto ya que es fanática de este tipo de juegos MMORPG y que un Virtual MMORPG saliera ahora, era como algo maravilloso para ella.

-¡Mira, el creador va a hablar! -Señalo Lira a una pantalla gigante que había -.

A continuación, la pantalla se encendió mostrando una presentación en 3D del logo de la compañía Game Freak, luego la pantalla se puso en negro solo para que apareciera el creador y nada mas que el presidente de la compañía a hablar en vivo desde su oficina.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, mi nombre es Gordon Fuller, soy el creador y presidente de la corporación Game Freak, dedicada a todos los jóvenes que les interesa ver el mundo de una perspectiva diferente. -Se explicaba el hombre, el cual iba vestido de un traje completamente rojo, cabello rubio y de mediana edad -. Como ya sabrán, Pokemon Adventures Online, supera a cualquier otro juego que hayan visto antes. No solo podrán ver este mundo con sus propios ojos, si no que vivirán este mundo con su cuerpo, el casco de realidad virtual que viene con el juego o también llamado V-Helmet, los ayudara a calibrar el sistema y al mismo tiempo poder escanear el cuerpo del usuario, hay mas de tres mil vestimentas disponibles en este gran mundo llamado Zalfirion.

-Este juego se ve interesante. -Dije a Lira -.

-¡Si, Jade, debemos jugarlo, yo lo quiero lo quiero! -Decía como niña malcriada -.

-Esta bien, solo debemos comprarlo y ya. -Dije tranquilamente -.

-Pero no les adelantare mas del juego, los GM y los NPC los ayudaran a guiarse por el juego y recuerden lo mas importante... no dejen que su HP baje a cero... -Con esto, la transmisión se acabo y los puestos con el juego comenzaron a abrir. Una gran tonelada de jóvenes comenzó a comprar el juego, yo por mi parte, compre tres unidades, para lKanadei, para Lira y para mí.

-Chicos, ¿Que tal si vamos a cenar? Natsumi dijo que prepararía la cena. -Dijo Kanadei -.

-A mi me parece bien, ¿Lira? -Pregunte -.

-¡Estoy satisfecha! -Dijo con su sonrisa -.

Sin más nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, la feria había cerrado ya y solo queríamos comer algo.

Al llegar, Natsumi, una joven de cabellos rosa, ojos de color azul y piel blanca, nos recibió tan tímida como siempre, pero con su bondad usual. Nos servimos la comida cada uno y nos sentamos en la mesa.

-¡Natsu, esta sopa te quedo de maravilla! -Dijo Kanadei quitándose su sombrero -.

-Debo decirlo, Natsumi, eres la mejor cocinera del mundo. -Dije mientras tomaba de la sopa -.

-¿Si? ¡Yo quedo debajo de un puente entonces! -Dijo Lira fingiendo enojo antes de probar la sopa -. ¡Pero he de decirlo, esta fabulosa!

-Que bueno que les gusto, ¡Me hace muy contenta! -Dijo la tímida Natsu -. ¿Como les fue?

-¡Compramos el juego de Pokemon Adventures Online! -Dijo su hermano -. Pero mañana lo probaremos, hoy hay que descansar.

-¡Yo quiero jugar ahora! -Dijo Lira entrecruzada de brazos -.

-Lira, prefiero esperar a mañana, estoy cansado ahora. -Dije bostezando -. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... -Dijo entrecruzando sus brazos e hinchando sus cachetes -.

Todo estaba perfecto, tenia la vida que quería, con mis amigos, con la persona que amo... nunca podría imaginar lo que sucedería la mañana siguiente...

**Lira:**

_Me desperté en la madrugada, nadie despierto, tenia suerte de que Jade ya no tenga la mala costumbre de despertarse a las 3:00 am para ver la luna. Así que me levante con cuidado sin despertar a mi hombre de cabellos blancos, el cual dormía placidamente en la cama, debo decir que aquel ceño fruncido se veía bien mientras el dormía. Pero alejando aquel pensamiento pervertido que estaba en mi mente, me dirigí a los paquetes del juego._

_-Nadie se enterara, ¡Jijiji! -Dije con malicia sin despertar ni a Jade ni a Kanadei quien dormía en la cama de al lado -._

_Procedí a colocarme el V-Helmet, luego cargue el juego en la memoria de este y procedí a entrar al juego._

_-Bueno, aquí voy... ¡Log...In!_

**Jade:**

Abrí mis ojos con cuidado, el sol ya estaba apareciendo por la ventana y el día parecía hermoso. Me senté en la cama extrañada de que Lira no estuviera acostada a mi lado. Mire a la cama de Kanadei quien se despertaba también, pero al dirigir mi mirada al suelo, fue grande mi sorpresa.

-¡Esta chica es una viciosa! -Carraspee -. Levántate Kana, hay que sacar a Lira del juego, seguro que tiene jugando toda la madrugada...

-Es una ansiosa... solo quítale el V-Helmet y se desconectara... -Dijo Somnoliento -.

-Espera... ¿Por que la luz de "Warning" esta encendida?... -Dije extrañado -.

-Solo quítale el casco. -Kanadei se levanto mientras yo tome el manual y comencé a leer -.

-Veamos que dice... -Abrí el manual y extrañamente, la única advertencia que había, era esa -. Cuando la luz de "Warning" se encienda, esta estrictamente prohibido retirar el V-Helmet, de lo contrario... ¡!

-Solo hay que empujar aquí y se saldrá el casco. -Kanadei tenía el casco sujetado para sacarlo de la cabeza de Lira -.

-¡DETENTE! -Grite a Kanadei lo cual lo dejo congelado -. ¡Esto debe ser una jodida broma! -Dije arrugando el manual -.

-¡Kanadei, Jade, Lira, vengan rápido! -Nos llamaba Natsumi desde el comedor -.

Dejamos a Lira en la cama de Kanadei y luego corrimos rápidamente hasta el comedor donde Natsu se alegro de vernos despiertos. Luego señalo la televisión y nos sorprendimos aun más de la situación.

-¡¿Que locura es esta?! -Dije mientras veía las noticias -.

-Se ha registrado la victima fatal numero cuatrocientos del famoso juego Pokemon Adventures Online, el contador de personas atrapadas en el juego asciende a siete mil y al parecer va en aumento, victimas de Kanto, Johto e inclusive Hoenn están siendo trasladadas a los hospitales mas cercanos... ¡Se nos acaba de informar que se han registrado dos mil personas en Sinnoh que han quedado atrapadas, señores, nadie sabe lo que sucede! -Decía el del noticiero -. ¡Esperen...información de último momento...! -Decía mientras le entregaban la información en algunas tarjetas -. ¡Se encontró el cuerpo sin vida del presidente de la corporación Game Freak en su oficina, hoy, a horas de mañana, aun no se han arrojado los detalles pero esto es un gran escándalo a nivel mundial!

-¡Lira esta atrapada en el juego! -Dijo Kanadei -.

-¡¿Quien pudo hacer esto?! -Grite con furia -. ¡Entrare ahora mismo!

-¡Espera Jade, si entras quedaras atrapado y no sabremos que hacer! -Kanadei me agarro del brazo -. ¡Lo mejor será llevar a Lira a un hospital, ahora!

-¡Maldición! -Dije golpeando una pared -. Debemos llevarla rápido, la batería interna solo dura dos horas.

-¡De acuerdo, a mi automóvil! -Dijo Kanadei vistiéndose rápido -.

Kanadei tomo su automóvil y junto con Natsumi y yo, llevamos a Lira al hospital más cercano, el hospital de Ciudad Iris. Al entrar había un caos, muchos pacientes con V-Helmet estaban siendo ingresados al hospital para poder darles una atención mejor... y así paso el primer día, entre el caos y la confusión, la cifra de victimas ascendía a los quinientos... pero Lira aun respiraba, debía hacer algo... pero estaba estrictamente prohibido entrar al juego, los servidores fueron bloqueados para poder evitar que alguien quiera acceder al juego.

En el segundo día, no se había registrado ninguna victima. A los que estaban atrapados en el juego, se les informo sobre la situación, por lo que los jugadores no sabían que hacer exactamente para poder sobrevivir... solo de pensar en que Lira esta ahí, atrapada... sola...

-Te ves mal... -Kanadei me extendió un poco de café -.

-... No puedo sentirme mejor... -Dije cabizbajo -.

-Talvez no sea el momento pero... Gold, Mid, Diamond, Pearl y algunos más están atrapados también. -Explicaba Kanadei -.

-¿Has hablado ya con Maki? -Pregunte -.

-No contesta...

-Si hablamos de Maki, yo se donde se encuentra. -De la nada, apareció Kige, fue como si apareciese por arte de magia -.

-¡¿Como demonios haces eso?! -Dije exaltado -.

-Eso... -Kige puso su dedo frente a su boca -. Es un secreto... ¡Pero bueno, necesito la ayuda de todos chicos! -Decía sonriente -.

-¿A que te refieres? -Preguntamos Kanadei y yo al unísono -.

-Hay alguien en el juego a quien quiero sacar, pero a menos que se complete el juego, nadie podrá salir. -Explicaba Kige rascándose el oído -.

-¿Por que no entras tu? -Preguntamos al unísono de nuevo -.

-Estoy ayudando a tu hermano en una misión secreta.

-Aun no nos han explicado, ¿Como es que las personas mueren al perder su HP o cuando el casco es retirado? -Pregunte intrigado -.

-Veras, esto es información secreta así que no se lo digas a nadie... -Dije en susurro -. ¡AHORA ESCUCHEN TODOS! -Grito -. ¡El casco lanza una señal electromagnética al cerebro para reventarlo en caso de que el HP llegue a cero o se retire el casco!

Kige acababa de decírselo a todos los presentes solo para causar más caos, la gente lloraba y otra pedía a gritos que sus hijos fueran liberados. En fin, nosotros ya por lo menos teníamos una idea de por que los pacientes morían al perder el juego, después de todo, el casco puede funcionar como un microondas si es que se ajusta la energía de la batería.

-Kige, se que tu sabes algo, se que sabes como entrar al juego, si no, no me pedirías que entrase al juego. -Dije con frialdad -. ¡Ahora dímelo! ¡¿Como entro al maldito juego?!

-¡Esta bien! -Dijo con una sonrisa -. ¡Pero primero, vamos al laboratorio del profesor Elm, ahí podrás entrar libremente!

-Bien... Kanadei, quédate aquí, cuida de Lira y Natsumi. -Dije mientras miraba a Kige -.

-¡Claro...ni hablar, yo iré contigo! -Dijo sujetando elegantemente su sombrero para luego ponerlo en su cabeza -. ¡Lira es como una hija para mí, no dejare que su novio vaya solo siendo que puedo ayudarle!

-¡Pero Kanadei...!

-¡Ni peros ni nada, iré aunque no quieras y encontrare alguna otra forma de entrar! -Dijo sonriendo -.

-Esta bien, has lo que quieras...

-¡Entonces decidido! -Dijo Kige -. ¡Chimeco, Teletransportar a Laboratorio de Elm! -Un pequeño Chimeco apareció de entre las ropas de Kige -.

-¡Así que así es como apareces de la nada! -Dije antes de aparecer en el laboratorio -.

En el laboratorio se encontraban Silver, Crystal, Red, Green, Ruby, Saphire, Emerald, Platinum, Adamantium y Crimson. El profesor Elm se encontraba revisando los sistemas junto con un chico pelirrojo muy conocido diría yo, este llevaba una bata de laboratorio y una camisa rosa.

-Es un gusto verlos chicos. -Dijo Red con ojeras notables -.

-Ha pasado tiempo Jade. -Dijo Crimson -.

-Es bueno verlos. -Dijo Ada con una sonrisa -.

-Me gustaría tomarme mi tiempo para saludar, pero debemos tomar este asunto con cuidado. -Dijo Silver -.

-El chico pelirrojo con bata de laboratorio, es mi cuñado, les presento a Bill, el creador del sistema de Almacenaje Pokemon y esposo de Daisy, mi hermana. -Procedió Green a presentarlo -. Bill, puedes hablar...

-Bien, como ya saben, soy el creador del sistema de Almacenaje Pokemon, también cree la maquina para convertir a los humanos en Pokemon al igual que el sistema de Intercambio Pokemon... la compañía Game Freak me encomendó crear el sistema de inmersión virtual, por lo cual solo aplique la teoría del sistema de Almacenaje, solo que en ves de Pokemon, almacena las mentes y en ves de un espacio suspendido, es un espacio virtual. En este espacio ya todo funciona diferente, ya que ellos crearon el mundo pero el sistema de acceso lo cree yo... Aun no puedo averiguar como hacer un Boot general para sacar a los jugadores a pesar de haber creado el acceso, por lo que solo nos queda completar el maldito juego para sacar a todos...

-Lo que nos lleva a lo siguiente, es obvio que esto es una trampa para nosotros, por lo que no todos vamos a entrar en el juego. -Informo Green -.

-¡Yo debo rescatar Yellow! -Dijo Red con determinación -.

-Yo tengo que acompañarlo, después de todo, fue por culpa de Blue que Yellow esta metida en esto. -Dijo Green -. Aparte, Blue es mi responsabilidad, así que debo ir.

-No me gustan los juegos, así que me quedare. -Dijo Ruby -. No es por ser mala persona, pero solo seré un estorbo, nunca he jugado algún videojuego.

-Entonces yo me quedare junto con Ruby. -Dijo Saphire -.

-Yo me quedo, no me gustan los RPG. -Decía Emerald mientras lo mirábamos -. Prefiero los Shooters o los de zombies. -Seguíamos mirando en silencio -. ¡Soy un niño aun, me encantan los juegos!

-Yo entrare, Mid esta causando destrozos y debo traerla devuelta. -Dijo un sonrojado Silver -.

-Yo no puedo entrar por que junto con Maki estamos investigando esto. -Dijo Kige para luego mirarme -. Pero por favor, encuentra a una chica llamada Yuika, es lo único que pido. -Kige puso una cara seria, una cara que nadie veía a menos que fuera necesario -.

-Kanadei y yo entraremos y encontraremos a Yuika y Lira. -Dije decidido -.

-¡Yo traeré a Gold a pellizcos, le dije que no entrara al maldito juego! -Gruñía Crytal -.

-Yo... si yo entro, no quedaran muchos aquí en el mundo real. -Dudaba Platinum -. Pero quiero ayudar a Pearl y Diamond... después de todo yo les compre aquel juego.

-No te preocupes, Ada y yo nos quedaremos aquí y aun tenemos a los refuerzos de Tesselia. -Informaba Crimson -. Segun la información que nos llego Cheren, Bel y Black, llegaran en dos días desde la región de Tesselia.

-Lo que significa que... -Dijo esperanzada Platinum -.

-Ve con confianza, nosotros nos encargaremos. -Decía Ruby -.

-¡Gracias a todos!

-¡Bien chicos, concéntrense todos! -Decía Bill -. ¡No puedo enviarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, tengo que enviarlos de a dos!

-Pero, Platinum no tiene compañero... -Decía Crystal -.

-¡Esa vendría siendo yo! -Una mujer con lentes de sol, un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, un sombrero igual de blanco, cabello negro y piel blanca, entro al laboratorio -. ¿Me extrañaron? -La mujer se quito los lentes revelando a... -.

-¡¿Valeria?! -Dijimos sorprendidos -.

-¡Debo ir para ayudar a mi Pearly! -Dijo la de ojos miel -.

-¡¿Pearly?! -Dijimos sorprendidos otra vez -.

-¡Bien, entonces! ¿Quienes van primero? -Pregunto Bill -.

-Iré yo con Crys. -Dijo Silver cruzado de brazos -. Sird. Deborah y Thesea ya están informadas y cualquier Pokedex Holder tendrá acceso a la cooperación del Team Rocket.

-¡Bien, procedamos a pasar a la sala de inmersión! -Dijo Bill para luego mirar a Elm y darle una señal -.

Elm presiono un botón con el cual se abrió un pasaje subterráneo. No teníamos tiempo para sorprendernos de la gran tecnología oculta del laboratorio del profesor Elm, lo único que quería, era entrar al maldito juego.

Cuando llegamos al sótano, vimos grandes capsulas preparadas con V-Helmets, esto se ponía cada vez mas extraño.

-¿Como es que...? -Trate de preguntar -.

-Bill tenia las primeras maquinas a su disposición, así que cuando ocurrió el problema, no dudo en ayudarnos. -Explicaba el profesor Elm -. Ahora chicos, observen este mapa.

En la pared estaba pegado un mapa gigantesco que detallaba las ciudades de la región Zalfirion, la cual corresponde al juego. Había muchas ciudades, era increíble como se puede crear un mundo.

-Miren, por lo general los novatos inician aquí, el Pueblo Silvestre, pero lo que Bill tratara de hacer, será enviarlos a las diferentes ciudades que pueda, en estos momentos solo puede hasta cinco pueblos, cada vez que un grupo entre, el acceso será cerrado. -Explicaba Elm -.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que solo cinco grupos pueden entrar, es perfecto por que somos cuatro grupos por ahora. -Dijo Crystal -.

-Recuerden, deben mantenerse alerta, lean las instrucciones y por lo que mas quieran, no intenten ser héroes... en los juegos online solo existen los tontos que quieren aparentar ser mejores. -Explicaba Bill -.

-Bien, entonces comencemos. -Dijo Elm -. Silver, Crystal, súbanse a las capsulas y colóquense los V-Helmet. Las capsulas monitorearan su HP y ritmo cardiaco durante el juego, también los mantendrá vivos con sueros que inyectaran cada cierto tiempo.

-Bill, me conocen por decir lo que pienso y lo que pienso ahora es que tu sabias todo desde el principio... -Dije mirándolo seriamente -.

-¡Que cosas dices Jade! -Dijo Crimson -.

-El... tiene razón... ¡Pero no tenia idea de que los jugadores podrían morir! -Decía Bill con culpa -. Solo querían que creara las capsulas para mantener a pacientes en coma, servirían como tratamiento para rehabilitación... ¡Pero jamás pensé que usarían mi sistema así! Por lo que cuando comenzó todo, escape junto con las capsulas gracias a la ayuda de Silver...

-Con eso es bastante, no quiero más explicaciones. -Dije apoyándome en la pared -.

-... ¡OH, claro! -Dijo Elm -. Crys, Silver, deben quitarse sus camisetas.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo Silver mientras se quitaba su chaqueta negra con delineaciones rojas y luego se quitaba la playera -.

-¡Que nadie me mire! -Crys, tímida, se quito su camiseta azul quedando en sostén -.

Luego, ambos entraron en sus respectivas capsulas, se colocaron el V-Helmet y Bill procedió la inmersión. Pronto, Silver y Crytal, cerraron sus ojos como quedándose completamente dormidos. Luego, Bill comenzó a teclear una serie de datos con los cuales podría enviar a Silver y a Crystal a Pueblo Silvestre.

-Están dentro... -Dijo Bill -. Ahora debemos esperar una hora hasta la siguiente inmersión, el sistema podría hacer un Kick automático y cerrar todas las entradas.

-Genial... esperar más tiempo... -Dije sentándome en una de las sillas que por ahí había -.

La siguiente hora pasaba con mi celular en mano, esperando a que Maki decidiera llamarme... Desesperado me levantaba de la silla, luego caminaba de izquierda a derecha y luego me volvía a sentar solo para repetir lo anterior. Crimson y Ada estaban preocupados por Lira al igual que yo, de hecho...

-Crimson, por poco lo olvido... -Dije quitando mi bolso trasero -. Aquí están mis cosas y mis Pokemon, cuídalos.

-Los cuidare, pero tu cuídate mas, recuerda que no entraras a un juego, es un mundo en el que puedes morir al igual que aquí. -Advirtió Crimson -. A todo esto... ¿No has...sentido nada raro en tu cuerpo?

-Te refieres a si tengo efectos secundarios por haber tenido la semilla de Zalg por todos esos meses... no, para nada. -Mentí, la verdad es que me he estado sintiendo débil a ratos, inclusive, a veces me he desmayado y ahora que Besquit ya no esta, no puedo saber que pasa -.

-Chicos, es la hora de que alguien mas entre. -Anuncio Elm -.

-¡Iré yo con Platinum! -Dijo Valeria entrando a la capsula sin permiso para luego ponerse el casco -.

-Entonces entra Platinum, no hay tiempo. -Dijo Elm -.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Cuando podré entrar yo?! -Grite enojado -.

-Jade, cálmate, no podemos perder la paciencia. -Dijo Kanadei -.

Así perdí otra hora más... Bill ingreso a Platinum y Valeria a Ciudad Atticuz. Ahora el sistema debería esperar una hora más para poder ingresar a nuevos jugadores al servidor.

-Red, no te ves muy bien. -Le dije -.

-Tú tampoco, ¿No has dormido verdad? Yo tampoco he dormido, solo pensar que Yellow esta en ese juego... debí de haberla acompañado, pero le dije que debía entrenar... solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-No lo es idiota, solo espera y veras. -Dijo Green -.

-¡Bien, el siguiente grupo, apresúrense! -Dijo Bill -.

-Ve tu primero Red, será mejor que vayas tu antes que yo... -Dije volteando la mirada -.

-¡¿Enserio?! -Dijo Red -.

-Tú debes disculparte con ella, yo puedo esperar a ser el último. -Dije sonriendo de medio lado -.

-¡Vamos Green! -Red corrió hasta la capsula y procedió a colocar el V-Helmet en su cabeza -.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Bill comenzó ha hacer lo que debía, ingresar los datos para que accedieran al juego y así entrar en Ciudad Imperial. Ya solo faltábamos nosotros, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, no tengo experiencia en juegos RPG, pero si logro seguir las reglas correctamente, podré encontrar a Lira.

-¡Bill! -Grite para saber cuanto falta -.

-¡No me presiones Jade, aun falta! -Respondió -.

-Jade, toma. -Ada medio la lista de Pokemon Starters que podía elegir -. Supongo que no sabes como funciona el juego, ¿Cierto?

-No he tenido el tiempo. -Dije tomando la lista -. Pero se manejar bien a los equipos Pokemon.

-Te equivocas, no manejas un equipo Pokemon, tu te conviertes en un Pokemon. -Explicaba Ada -. Se llaman Avatar de Lucha, en total puedes tener seis en el inventario y los demás se guardan, aun no se los detalles del manejo pero no creo que te causen problemas, para conseguir mas Avatar de Lucha, debes hacer ciertas cosas, como ejemplo derrotar Pokemon Salvajes o por evento.

-Ya veo...

-Para completar el juego, solo debes derrotar a los ocho jefes de las ciudades y conseguir las Insignias de Zalfirion, con eso, accederás a la Torre de Babel la cual se dice tener muchos pisos, cuando llegues al ultimo piso, podrás enfrentarte al jefe final y completar el juego.

-Te informaste bastante bien del juego Ada. -Dije mientras leía la lista de Starters -. No esta Scizor, pero esta Scyther.

-Jade... buena suerte. -Dijo la Ninja -.

-Gracias... -Dije sonriendo de medio lado -.

-Bueno Jade, la espera fue larga pero el sistema esta preparado. -Dijo Bill -.

-Bien... -Dije levantándome para luego caminar hasta la capsula -.

Junto con Kanadei entramos a la capsula, para luego colocarnos los V-Helmet. Yo estaba preparado para entrar al maldito juego, encontrar a Lira y sacarla de ahí. Kanadei se encontraba a mi lado como siempre, uno de los mejores amigos que podría tener además de Crimson y los demás. Solo debo mantenerme vivo y salir ileso... espero.

-¡Chicos, aquí van los datos! -Informo Bill -.

-¡Log...In! -Dijimos Kanadei y yo al mismo tiempo antes de... entrar en el juego -.


	2. Un juego entre dos mundos

**Aviso: los personajes de Pokemon Adventures no me pertenecen**

* * *

**IPromise: mi especialidad es dejarlos tomados para que deseen mas del fic :D Me imaginaba que tambien entrarias, como deseo un juego asi. Ya veras mas sobre Yuika, te encantara. Ahora veras a Maki XD de hecho el capi empieza con el mismo.**

**Aedo-chan: Seeeee seria una vikinga pero no tiene clases este juego asi que no :D Te dare las partes de Mid para que las arregles como la sanguinaria y despiadada que es... y aun mas loca.  
**

**Kige: Espasmos son espasmos, deberias controlarlos, a todos les gusto la combinacion y tu sigues dandole que es extraña y tus PD son contagiosos, MIRA COMO TIENES A SARACHI MANDANDO PDs COMO TU! Pronto ya querra fastidiarme la vida y seran dos Kiges en vez de uno y sera entonces que me matare D:  
**

**Sarashi: No imites mucho a Kige o terminaras igual de loco... SI, TIENES QUE VER SAO, es GENIALLLLL! y lo de Valeria tendras que esperar, mis labios estan sellados con clavos de adamantina.**

**Anormal-Snivy: Lira es una viciosa XD pero me hubiese encantado tener un juego asi, aunque tenga la posibilidad de morir, seria algo unico. Juntemos firmas para que nunca mas niñas o niños como tu tengan que jugar a escondidas, por un mundo donde los chicos puedan levelear sin problemas!  
**

**Pokemona: aun esperando tu comentario ¬/¬**

* * *

**CAPITULO II: Un juego entre dos mundos.**

**Maki:**

-*Yaaawwn* -Bostece, con un café en mi mano, mientras caminaba por el pasillo a la morgue de ciudad Trigal. Tenía la gran suerte de que Kige tenía un amigo... un conocido mejor dicho, el cual podía dejarme entrar a ver el cuerpo de Gordon Fuller -.

-Por aquí señor Maki. -Dijo un guardia guiándome dentro de la morgue -. ¿Usted es el heredero de la familia Douraji cierto? Kige nos ha contado mucho de usted.

-... No me imagino de qué hablo. -Dije conteniendo un bostezo y luego dar un sorbo a mi café -. ¿Usted vio el cuerpo?

-Solo cuando lo traían señor, aunque no había nada extraño. -Decía el guardia mientras abría otra puerta -. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Que era eso lo raro, no había nada extraño. -Hablo el guardia con su mano en el mentón -. Siempre veo cuerpos maltratados o con algo extraño, rubor, moretones, picaduras, lo que sea.

-¿Y este estaba normal?

-Aparte de la palidez y rigidez post mortem, nada más.

-Gracias, eso me ayuda a darme una idea. -Dije sonriendo de medio lado -.

-¿Que le sucedió en su ojo amigo? -Pregunto curioso -.

Cierto, esto sucedió en el tiempo que trabajaría para el Team Shadow, pero se supone no ha ocurrido aun ese evento, se me hace difícil explicar por que mi ojo derecho esta tapado con una venda negra. Aunque Zalg me quito su semilla durante la batalla final, mi ojo quedo imposibilitado para ver.

-Tuve un accidente y perdí la visión de mi ojo derecho. -Explique -.

-Lamento oír eso amigo.

Tras pasar por una ultima puerta, llegue a la habitación de autopsias, donde tenían el cuerpo de Gordon siendo revisado por otro doctor y a este le conocía muy bien.

-Ya entiendo por que Kige dijo que te conocía. -Dijo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo de medio lado con los ojos cerrados -. El ex-líder del Team Shadow es ahora un forense.

-Hmmp, no es lo que tenía en mente pero gano bien y es tranquilo. -Dijo Balduin, el ex numero seis del Team Shadow -. Dime Maki, ¿Que trae al espía de los Pokedex Holders aquí?

-¿Me perdí de algo? -Pregunto el guardia algo confundido -.

-Nada que te incumba... -Dijimos al mismo tiempo -.

-Ok ok, ya me voy. -Una vez se fue lo que nos molestaba, le mire y dije -.

-Busco información sobre la muerte del presidente de Game Freak. -Fui directo al grano -.

-Esta bien, te daré lo que quieres pero espero algo a cambio. -Dijo Balduin -.

-¿Que quieres?

-Como bien sabes, el Team Shadow se desintegro después de que ustedes nos... Salvaran. -Admitió Balduin -. Pero ahora que desapareció la organización, no hay ingresos y por ende, muchos de los que estaban ahí están sin dinero y trabajo.

-Entonces quieres que la casa Douraji les de algo de empleo, ¿Cierto? -Pregunte -.

-Correcto, talvez no lo parezca, pero me preocupan ellos. -Dijo Balduin -.

-Ok, trato hecho, siempre y cuando no hagan nada malo. -Dije seriamente -.

-Perfecto, se los are saber para que se dirijan a Kanto. -Sonrío -. Ahora sígueme, querrás ver esto.

Primero me hizo ponerme guantes de látex y una bata de protección para poder acercarme al cuerpo sin contaminarlo. Una vez hecho, nos acercamos al lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo del difunto presidente de la compañía Game Freak.

-Veras Maki, como sabes, la policía de Trigal es la mejor de la región al igual que su delincuencia, siempre recibimos muertos con heridas como de balas, moretones, etc. -Explicaba -. Lo raro de este cuerpo es que no tiene heridas ni nada por el estilo, hasta que me dispuse a revisar el cerebro.

-No te molestes en mostrármelo, ya se que fue. -Dije -. Estuvo dentro del juego.

-Exacto, pero cuando la policía llego al lugar y antes de que preguntes, si, estuvo ahí todo el día desde que llego, no encontró ningún V-Helmet. -Decía dándome el informe de la policía -. Solo estaba tirado en el suelo con espuma saliendo de su boca.

-¿Revisaste las muñecas? -Pregunte -.

-Si, no hay marcas de haber sido amarrado.

-¿Y bajo las axilas? -Pregunte nuevamente -.

-¿Como, es una broma?

-Solo se necesita un pequeño lapso de tiempo para conectar a alguien forzadamente al juego, no era necesario amarrarlo si no... -Me acerque a Balduin por detrás pasando ambos brazos por debajo de su axila formando una llave sin dejarle escapatoria -. Dejarlo inmovilizado por unos segundos. -Lo solté -.

-Ya veo, pues veamos, si el presidente intento liberarse, debió de haber dejado marcas. -Dijo mientras buscaba sus lentes -. Puedes ver lo que tenia en sus pertenencias.

Balduin apunto a un cajón en específico. Camine hasta el quitándome la bata pero manteniendo mis guantes de látex. Abrí el cajón y lo primero que me encontré fue su traje, un traje común y corriente de color rojo, su camisa negra, una corbata a cuadros de color gris, sus zapatos negros, su celular, su agenda de bolsillo, su billetera y un pendrive.

Revise su ropa a ver que encontraba y como me lo espere, encontré un cabello de color plateado fino, curioso ejemplar, se parecía mucho al color del cabello de Jade. Guarde el cabello en un sobre de plástico transparente, luego me dirigí al móvil, estaba apagado por lo cual lo prendí, revise la lista de contactos... su secretaria, el contador, el repartidor de pizza, el de sushi, etc. Había un nombre que me pareció curioso...

-¿Basil D'Colette? -Me pregunte a mi mismo, ya que D'Colette era el apellido de soltera de mama -. Guardare el número por las dudas.

Después de terminar de revisar el celular, abrí su billetera, aun tenia su dinero, no fue por tema de deudas o habría sido lo primero en desaparecer junto con sus tarjetas de crédito. Rebusque por los compartimientos de la billetera encontrando un papel arrugado.

-"Torre Quemada, segundo piso a las 12:30 pm". -Me guarde el papel también, era información valiosa -. Veamos que tenemos aquí, un pendrive.

Era un pendrive común y corriente, ninguna marca de lápiz que indicara lo que podría ser, era blanco con una franja azul en el medio. Decidí guardarlo también, me seria de utilidad.

Por ultimo, tome su agenda, revise y no había nada anormal. Reuniones, conferencias, bla bla bla bla. Lo que si note es que después de la hora de su muerte tenia una conferencia promotora del juego en ciudad Azalea. Era normal, después de todo no es que tuviera agendada su muerte... un momento...

Revise el papel que mencionaba ir a la Torre Quemada, en general su agenda estaba muy ocupada, ese mismo día de su muerte, no tuvo tiempo a las doce y media de la tarde, ya que ya se encontraba muerto para esa hora. Si encontraba un día que tuviera una diferencia o un espacio para esa hora, podría saber que día fue, revise la hoja anterior y ahí se encontraba, no había ninguna reunión para esa hora, de ahí se salta dos horas después para una conferencia de promoción del juego en ciudad Iris.

-Jade estaba ahí... -Dije volviendo a la agenda -. ¿Por que haría una conferencia por televisión, si se encontraba en ciudad Iris en ese momento? Debe de haber una razón para haber vuelto a su oficina.

Ya sin nada más que revisar, cerré el cajón guardándome las cosas que saque. Camine nuevamente donde estaba Balduin después de colocarme la bata.

-Fingiré no haber visto lo que sacaste. -Dijo centrándose en el cuerpo -.

-¿Que cosa? -Dije haciéndome el tonto con media sonrisa -. ¿Encontraste algo?

-Tenías razón, mira el antebrazo justo debajo de la axila. -Apunto -. Hay marcas de forcejeo, no se notan demasiado pero si se notan.

-Entonces si le pusieron un V-Helmet, lo que prueba que lo asesinaron. -Dije deduciendo lo que pudo haber pasado -.

-De hecho, que hayamos descubierto estas marcas no prueba mucho, estas mismas marcas pueden aparecer si extiendes tus brazos en un sofá o cuando se tiene abrazado a dos personas. -Explicaba Balduin -. Que tengamos la prueba de que su cerebro esta rostisado no nos ayuda demasiado.

-¿Que propones? -Pregunte -.

-Hmmmm, ¿Que tal si revisas la oficina, la escena del crimen?

-No puedo entrar, esta infestada de policías. -Dije cruzándome de brazos -.

-Pffff, no te preocupes, ¿Recuerdas a Hiro?

-¿Por que presiento que esto no me va a gustar? -Dije recordando a ese hombre, intento matarme en el incidente de Zalg cuando estaba en la mansión Rocket -.

-Es uno de los policías a cargo de la investigación, le llamare para avisarle que iras ahí, te dejara entrar si se lo pido. -Dijo Balduin -.

-¿Seguro que no me quiere matar?

-Pues pregúntale tu, como si me gustara saber de la vida de el. -Dijo a modo de broma -. Ya debes irte, vendrán a ver el cuerpo los accionistas de la compañía Geam Freak pidiendo respuestas, las cuales "no tengo". -Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en lo ultimo -.

-Gracias Balduin, te lo pagare como prometí. -Dije extendiendo mi mano -.

-Mas te vale, muchas personas te lo agradecerán. -Dijo Balduin estrechando mi mano -.

Camine fuera donde el guardia me guío hasta la salida. Con los datos que ya tenia no era suficiente, lo mejor era ir a la oficina de Game Freak la cual por cierto no se encontraba muy lejos de la morgue. Decidí caminar lentamente hasta el lugar, el cielo se encontraba nublado, probablemente vendrá una tormenta.

-¿? -El teléfono que saque de las cosas de Gordon estaba sonando -. ¿Desconocido?

Conteste el teléfono y lo puse en mi oído.

-No deberías meterte en lo que no te incumbe. -Dijo una voz distorsionada -.

-La verdad es que mi hermano y su novia están dentro del juego, creo que si me incumbe. -Dije caminando normalmente mientras mantenía el teléfono en mi oído -.

-Pobre tonto, ni siquiera sabes con quien tratas. -Luego de eso soltó una carcajada -. Ya que estamos en la época de los juegos, juguemos un pequeño juego.

-No estoy seguro de tener el animo, ¿Que dificultad tiene? -Pregunte tratando de sacarle información -.

-Jejejeje, es de nivel profesional. -Me siguió el juego -. Tendrás que animarte, ya que de ti depende la vida de muchos.

Apreté el teléfono con fuerza al igual que mis dientes.

-Ok, dime de que se trata. -Respondí enojado -.

-Veras, en la oficina de Gordon Fuller hay demasiadas cosas sin importancias, pero hay una cosa que podría ayudar a avanzar en la investigación, una pista. -Explicaba -. Pero como me gusta la dificultad, puse una bomba en la habitación...

-¡¿Que que demonios hiciste?! -Grite al teléfono, lo cual llamo la atención de todos -.

-Si, puse una bomba en la oficina, esta escondida, no creo que los policías la encuentren fácilmente. -Dijo con una risilla -. Ahora, tu misión es llegar y encontrar la pista antes de que la bomba explote.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tengo? -Dije corriendo para llegar más rápido -.

-treinta minutos, tienes diez para llegar, otros diez para sacar a los policías de la oficina y diez para encontrar mi pista antes de que vuele el lugar. -Dijo la voz -. Y ni se te ocurra usar tus Pokemon para llegar mas rápido o la are volar.

-¡Me las vas a pagar! -Dije metiéndome a un callejón -.

-Puede ser, pero así es mas divertido... ¡Jajajajajaja!

Y se corto la llamada.

Guarde el teléfono y seguí corriendo, llegue a un complejo de apartamentos de ciudad Trigal, salte a las escaleras de emergencias y escale hasta llegar al techo, mire mi reloj. Me quedaban veinte y ocho minutos, decidí hacerlo a la manera antigua. Corrí lo mas rápido que podía y salte al siguiente edificio al cual logre llegar, sin perder mas tiempo seguí corriendo para llegar al borde de este y volver a saltar, esta ves el edificio estaba mas lejos, por lo cual caí en el borde sujetándome de este, subí rápidamente mirando mi reloj… veinte y siete.

-¡Mas rápido! -Me dije apretando mis dientes -.

Aumente mi velocidad lo que mas podía, seguí recorriendo el tejado de los edificios. Hasta que la vi, el edificio de la compañía Game Freak, revise mi reloj una vez mas, veinte y cuatro minutos, podía lograrlo. Baje rápidamente de los tejados, para poder entrar por la puerta principal, pase demasiado rápido para que los guardias no me detuvieran, lamentablemente, me seguían de cerca. Aumente aun mas mi velocidad perdiéndolos mas abajo, debía subir más pisos, ya casi llegaba.

-¡Hiro! -Grite cuando llegue al lugar que estaba siendo peri ciado por los policías -.

-¡¿Tu aquí?! -Dijo con ira y sorpresa -. ¡¿Que haces tu aquí?!

-¡No hay tiempo! -Dije tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y lo aparte -. ¡Escucha, hay una bomba en la oficina y probablemente nos están observando!

-¡¿Que?! -Dijo sorprendido -. ¡Me llamo Balduin diciendo que tenías noticias, pero esto es ridículo!

-¡Balduin no lo sabe, me llamaron desde este teléfono! -Dije extendiéndole el teléfono -. ¡Llévatelo, averigua lo que puedas de los números, saca a tus hombres mientras busco la pista que dejaron!

-¡Esta bien ojo parchado, te debo una! -Dijo Hiro para luego sacar a sus hombres y dejar el sitio vacío -.

-Que te ayude el Team Shadow es raro... -Dije para mis adentros -. Así se sentía trabajar junto con el Team Rocket supongo...

Mire mi reloj, catorce minutos. Comencé a buscar como loco por todas partes, pero si la policía no encontró nada... un lugar que sea tan obvio como para no revisar...

-Podría ser... -Me acerque a la silla de cuero que tenia tras el escritorio, mire bajo esta y vi que había una tarjeta de memoria pegada a un trozo de scotch -. Te encontré...

Mi propio teléfono comenzó a sonar, "Desconocido" decía, conteste y lo puse en mi oído.

-¡Felicitaciones! ¿A que fue divertido? -Pregunto esa voz distorsionada -.

-Si te gusta saltar por el tejado como un criminal, supongo que no estuvo mal. -Dije mirando por la ventana -.

-No trates de encontrarme, no me vas a ver. -Dijo0 con una risilla -.

-Encontré tu memoria, ¿Ahora? -Pregunte -.

-Ahora sal de ahí por que te quedan diez. -Dijo -.

-¿Diez, diez que?

-Nueve... Ocho...

-¡Mierda! -Salí corriendo de la oficina, iba bajando las escaleras cuando la explosión me hizo perder el equilibrio, provocando que cayera escaleras abajo -.

Rodee por las escaleras sin soltar mi nueva adquisición, cuando estaba llegando abajo, me golpee la cabeza con la barandilla provocando que perdiera el conocimiento poco a poco...

**Jade:**

"Ingresando al servidor."

"Cargando datos... Datos cargados."

"Creando perfil online... Datos creados."

"Ingresando al Pabellón de Inicio."

Era extraño, sentía como mi cuerpo quedaba atrás, pero a la vez sentía que lo llevaba conmigo. Mis ropas fueron reemplazadas por un traje completamente negro apretado, estaba cayendo lentamente, como si me estuviera hundiendo en el agua, hasta que mis pies tocaron algo, de la nada apareció una plataforma circular de unos veinte metros. En el centro, se encontraba una joven con un casco que le cubría los ojos, se veía su cabello rojo y estaba vestida de sirvienta.

Me acerque a la extraña joven con cuidado, no quería cometer error alguno.

-Buenos días y bienvenido a Pokemon Adventures Online. -Dijo la joven sonriendo -. Por favor, ingrese su nombre con el que todos lo verán.

Un teclado virtual y una mini pantalla de texto vacío aparecieron frente a mí. Puse mi nombre solamente, Jade.

-Señor Jade, favor proceda a elegir su vestimenta, tenemos mas de tres mil vestimentas disponibles, pero estas solo son básicas, por lo que no le darán ninguna bonificación. -Explicaba la joven -.

Se desplegó una pantalla con vestimentas, algunas medievales, modernas, futuristicas, etc. Seleccione unos pantalones de color verde oscuro, una playera gris y una cazadora de cuero color café. No era mi propia ropa, pero era mejor que nada, luego para mi cabeza, selecciona un pañuelo verde sin detalles y unos guantes para mis manos.

-¿Esta seguro de que quiere estos complementos? -Pregunto la joven -.

-Si...

-De acuerdo, a continuación, favor elija un Avatar de Batalla de la siguiente lista. -A continuación, una lista apareció frente a mí -.

-Veamos... -Con mi dedo índice comencé a bajar por la lista -. Scyther.

-Perfecto, de regalo se agregaran cinco Pociones Pequeñas y seis Cazadores. -Dijo la joven -. Los Cazadores sirven para conseguir nuevos Avatares, se utilizan cuando un Pokemon Salvaje suelta un Avatar, el Cazador será activado y podrá obtener dicho Avatar.

-Entiendo. -Un cubo de color blanco apareció frente a mí con un botón rojo, presione el botón y este se abrió con un mensaje dentro -.

"Has obtenido: 5 Pociones Pequeñas y 6 Cazadores."

"Avatar de Batalla: Scyther, adherido a la carpeta."

-Disculpe señor Douraji. -Dijo la joven -.

-¿Sabes mi nombre? -Dije sorprendido -.

-Fui configurada para darle un mensaje a su llegada. -Dijo la joven NPC -. Por favor, acepte el mensaje.

Una pantalla se desplegó frente a mí preguntando si quería recibir el mensaje. Presione el botón "Si".

Era una caja gris con un botón azul en el medio, presione el botón y esta se abrió con un mensaje.

"Usa lo que puedas..." Decía el mensaje.

"Has obtenido: Lagrima de Evolución sellada (Nivel 14)"

-¿Sellada? -Pregunte -.

-Dentro del paréntesis esta el requisito para romper el sello. -Dijo la NPC -. El proceso de iniciación, termino. Que tenga una buena estadía en Zalfirion.

"Conectando al servidor."

"Cargando mapa de ciudad Molino."

El espacio desapareció, luego mi cuerpo comenzó a separarse bit por bit y luego comenzó a reconstruirse en una plaza, cerca de una pileta. Un mensaje salio enfrente de mi, "Bienvenido a Ciudad Molino."

-Ciudad Molino... -Dije mirando el cielo, era increíble, estaba todo muy bien hecho, parecía real todo -.

-¡Jade! -Me di la vuelta y vi a Kanadei -.

Kanadei tenía casi la misma ropa de siempre, solo que en vez de su chaqueta de camarero, solo conservo la camisa y sin su sombrero.

-¿Ya leíste el manual? -Pregunto Kanadei -.

-Aun no, espero no sea tan complicado... ¿Donde deberíamos comenzar? -Pregunte -.

-"Mapa". -Frente a Kanadei apareció un mapa de la ciudad -. Deberíamos ir al distrito comercial, ahí aun hay gente.

-De acuerdo.

Caminamos por la ciudad, esta constaba de grandes molinos de viento alrededor de la ciudad, según los NPC, estos tenían un secreto. Talvez servirían para algún evento en especial.

-¡Atención! ¡Duelo entre Black Rose contra Fleer se esta llevando a cabo en el distrito comercial! -Se escucho por toda la ciudad -.

-¿Black Rose? -Pregunte -.

-Déjame ver en la lista de jugadores. -Kanadei movió su mano derecha la cual desplegó un meno, ahí miro la lista de los jugadores y sus niveles -. ¡Woh!

-¡¿Que?! -Pregunte -.

-¡Black Rose posee nivel treinta y uno! -Dijo Kanadei sorprendido -. ¡Y Fleer es de nivel treinta!

-¿Como tienen un nivel tan alto? -Pregunte -.

-Déjame ver... ambos son GM, lo que quiere decir que pueden subir mas rápido que nosotros. -Dijo Kanadei -. ¡Vamos a ver!

Corrimos rápidamente hasta el lugar siguiendo el mapa desplegado frente a Kanadei. En el mapa, Kanadei estaba marcado como una flecha de color morado, yo estaba marcado como un punto verde, los NPC estaban marcados como puntos blancos y había otros puntos de otros colores.

-¡Rapidez! -Escuchamos seguido de una explosión -.

Llegamos a otra plaza, ahí se encontraban luchando un Zoroark, Black Rose, el cual tenia unas correas rodeando sus muñecas, un pendiente en su oreja derecha, un collar en forma de estrella y un tatuaje de león en su hombro derecho. El otro era un Lucario, Fleer, este tenía unos guantes de cuero, una correa en su cintura y una cinta en su cabeza. Ambos estaban luchando fieramente, no parecía una batalla por diversión.

-¡Dame tus ITEMS ahora! -Dijo el Zoroark -. ¡Después de todo no quieres luchar!

-¡Eso no es razón para robar! -Dijo el Lucario -.

-¡Garra Umbría! -La garra de Black Rose comenzó a brillar en púrpura y se lanzo contra Fleer -.

-¡Palmeo! -La palma de Fleer se ilumino tratando de contraatacar -.

Ambos se acercaban para golpearse, pero rápidamente Black Rose se agacho y paso por debajo del Palmeo de Fleer logrando enterrar sus garras en el cuello de Fleer. Pude ver la barra de HP de Fleer decender hasta quedar en color rojo... un solo golpe y se acababa.

-¡Espera Black Rose, te daré mis ITEMS! -Suplicaba Fleer en el suelo -.

-¡Cállate! -Pude ver que la mirada de Black Rose estaba desencajada, el iba a... -. ¡Debo... subir de nivel si quiero vivir!

-¡No lo hagas! -Grito Fleer -. ¡Alguien deténgalo!

-¡Sabes que matar jugadores da mas experiencia de lo normal! -Esta vez apareció una sonrisa -. ¡Jajajajaja! -Su garra volvió a iluminarse en color morado -.

-¡Detente! -Grito Fleer -.

No... No podía verlo morir...

Corrí tan rápido como pude para detener a Black Rose.

-¡Espera Jade, no vayas! -Dijo Kanadei -.

Sin pensarlo me puse frente a Black Rose, logre llegar en cosa de milisegundos, mi velocidad seguía manteniéndose sin importar que sea un mundo virtual. En el momento que Black Rose iba a chocar su garra conmigo, un panel de color negro apareció frente a mí bloqueando el ataque.

"Prohibido el ataque". Fue lo que decía en letras blancas.

-¡Quítate! -Dijo Black Rose -.

-¡¿Que piensas que haces, eres un GM y das esta clase de espectáculo?! -Le grite con ira -.

-Jade, tienes suerte de que dentro de los pueblos y ciudades no puedes ser dañado a menos que estés en un duelo. -Dijo Kanadei -. A menos que estés en un duelo como ellos.

-¡Black Rose intento matarme, ayúdenme! -Dijo Fleer -.

-¡Pulsa el botón para rendirte o perderás tu HP! -Grito Kanadei -.

-¡P-pero perderé mis ITEMS!

-¡Es eso o perder la vida! -Le dije tratando de no dejar pasar a Black Rose -.

Fleer se decidió por vivir, así que abrió su menú, se dirigió a la sección del duelo y presiono, "Surrender".

"¡Ganador: Black Rose!" decía una pantalla que se desplegó al mismo tiempo que Fleer presiono el botón.

Black Rose hizo una mueca de enojo ante esto. El Avatar de Batalla de ambos desapareció, Black Rose era un joven con una gabardina negra, una correa roja, sin playera, cadenas colgando desde su correa, cabellos negros y ojos dorados. Fleer era un joven de cabello azul, ojos verdes, llevaba una bufanda pequeña de color azul, una gabardina blanca con delineaciones azules, como su gabardina estaba cerrada no se veía bien su playera, pantalones negros y un extraño collar colgando de su cuello.

-Ya me canse, quiero ganar esto y si debo matar a demás Personajes, pues lo are. -Dijo Black Rose -.

-¡Estas loco, debemos mantenernos cuerdos y pensar como subir de nivel sin matar a personas! -Decía Fleer -.

-Me da igual, ahora que tengo tu famoso amuleto "Viva la Experiencia", tendré una doble entrada de experiencia, combinada a matar Personajes, esto será fácil. -Black Rose sonreía con placer -.

-¡Demonios! -Dijo Fleer -. ¡Tú, por favor, debes quitarle el amuleto!

-¡¿Que?! ¡Pero recién empecé, tengo nivel uno! -Le dije -.

-¡Vi tu velocidad, como te acercaste sin que Black Rose te notara! -Dijo tomando mi mano -. ¡Si se queda con el amuleto, tendrá mas razones para matar personajes!

Dude... recién había llegado y no quería morir... pero... desde el incidente con Zalg me prometí no dejar morir a mas personas. Abrí mi menú, baje hasta la sección de duelos y rete a Black Rose.

-¿Que, es esto una broma? -Pregunto el de pelo negro -. ¿Una duelo uno contra uno?

-El que gana se lleva todo. -Dije con determinación -. Tengo una Lágrima de Evolución.

-Hmmm, creo que no me vendría mal una de esas. -Apretó en aceptar -.

-Bien. -Luego se desplegó una pantalla para ver que tipo de duelo seria -. ¡Será, el que de el primer golpe gana!

-Así que no quieres arriesgar tu HP. -Dijo Black Rose sonriendo -. Pero con mi nivel comparado con el tuyo, puede que con un solo golpe baje todo tu HP.

-¡Jade, el tiene razón, considerando sus objetos de GM y sus bonus de GM, puede matarte de un solo golpe! -Avisaba Kanadei -.

-¡Ya lo se, confía en mi! -Le dije -.

El muchacho acepto el reto de duelo al primer golpe. A continuación un menú de selección de Avatar de Batalla se desplegó, presione encima de Scyther y el presiono sobre su Zoroark. Me sentí extraño, fui rodeado por datos y en un segundo me encontraba suspendido en un espacio lleno de datos, mi ropa no estaba, pero... aquellas partes de mi ser estaban siendo tapadas por barras de datos. Pronto, se desplegó una gran pantalla frente a mí, estos eran mis ojos, cada vez que movía mi cabeza, podía ver a mí alrededor a través de la pantalla.

-Esto será bastante nuevo para ti chico. -Dijo el Zoroark -.

Un contador de un minuto apareció frente a nosotros, este comenzó a descender.

-¡Escucha Jade, para manejar a un Scyther se necesitan tomar los controles virtuales a tu lado, estos son para los principiantes, ayudan a aprender a coordinarse con el Avatar. -Explicaba Kanadei con la guía en mano -.

Vi a mi alrededor, ahí estaban, eran dos controles virtuales, uno a cada lado de mis brazos, los tome y cuando los movía, podía ver las guadañas de Scyther moviéndose, así funcionaba. A mis pies había unas pequeñas plataformas para poner mis pies, una vez posando mis pies en aquellas plataformas, era como estar en el suelo, podía sentir el suelo bajo mis pies a pesar de estar en un espacio suspendido.

-Esto es tan irreal... -Pensé -.

Quedaban diez segundos, me acostumbre lo que mas pude al sistema de control, si lo pensaba bien, era como tener las guadañas de Scyther como dos espadas en mis manos.

Tres, dos... uno... Start!

Black Rose se lanzo rapidamente contra mi, logre cubrirme ante su ataque, mas ahi no se detuvo, envolvio su garra en luz purpura logrando hacerme retroceder aun estando en defensa.

-¡Jajajaja! -Reía el Zoroark -. ¿Sabias que tú defensa también baja si te cubres?

-¡¿Que?! -Mire a Kanadei con enojo y luego a mi barra de HP -. ¡¿Ya...esta en rojo?!

-¡Exacto, no hay manera de que te escondas tras tu pequeña defensa! -Dijo lanzándose contra mí -.

Estaba paralizado, no sabia que hacer...

"Tu eres Jade Douraji..."

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza por un leve momento. Apreté mis dientes fuertemente, esta vez no retrocedí, avance contra Black Rose. Puse ambas guadañas al lado derecho, no tardaron en comenzar a brillar, automáticamente, se activo un comando de ataque.

-¡Garra Umbría! -Grito acercando su ataque a mí -.

-¡Contra impacto! -Grite lanzando mi primera guadaña al ataque -.

Su garra contra mi guadaña impactaron logrando hacer retroceder a Black Rose, pero luego, mi segunda guadaña comenzó a brillar verde y rápidamente, cortando el viento virtual, logre darle un potente ataque en el costado, se abrió una gran herida dejando ver algunos bits simulando una herida.

Black Rose salio disparado contra un edificio quedando inmóvil por unos segundos.

"Ganador: Jade". Decía la pantalla.

-Lo... lo logre... -Dije sin creérmelo -. ¿Realmente logre darle un golpe?

Inmediatamente mi barra de HP volvió a verde totalmente rellenada y desapareció mi Avatar de Batalla. Luego una pantalla se desplegó frente a mí con las cosas que había ganado.

"Has obtenido: Viva la Experiencia, Correa de Velocidad, Pendiente Vital, Tatuaje de Fuerza, Bandana de Karate, Guantes de Cuero, Cinturón de Nobleza y Collar Estelar."

-Estos son los objetos de GM que el tenia. -Dije viendo la pantalla de recompensa -. Fleer, dime, ¿Cuales son los tuyos?

-¿Eh?

-Te los voy a devolver, solo dime cuales son los tuyos aparte de Viva la Experiencia. -Le dije seriamente -.

-¡Muchas gracias! -Dijo -. Los Guantes de Cuero, la Bandana de Karate y el Cinturón de Nobleza.

Use el comando para enviar objetos y se los envíe a Fleer devuelta. Por ultimo, los que quedaban se los devolví a Black Rose, a excepción de la Correa de Velocidad, me interesaba mas aumentar mi velocidad en el juego.

-¡Me las va a pagar maldito novato! -Dijo Black Rose -. ¡Vuelo, Ciudad Pradera!

Sin mas, Black Rose desapareció en una luz brillante. Me gire a ver a los demás y todos parecían felices de que aquel GM haya desaparecido.

-Realmente fuiste rápido Jade. -Dijo Fleer con una sonrisa -.

-Aunque aun es difícil manejar un Avatar de Batalla, pude arreglármelas para poder hacer un contragolpe. -Dije pensando en algo -.

-Tu velocidad era aun mayor que la de Black Rose, ¿Me permites ver tu perfil? -Pregunto -.

-Supongo...

Fleer se acerco a mí y abrió un menú, luego de eso, se desplegó una pantalla con toda mi información en el juego.

-¡Increíble! -Exclamo Fleer -. ¡Tu velocidad es de ciento uno mas un veinte por ciento, es solo un poco más alta que la de Black Rose!

-¿Como es eso posible? -Pregunte -.

-El juego basa un perfil general correspondiente a las cualidades de la persona en el mundo real, por lo que debes tener una gran resistencia física en el mundo real. -Decía con afán el GM -.

-Ya veo...

-Si usas la Correa de Velocidad, aumentara tu velocidad en un diez por ciento más. -El GM cerró mi perfil y sonrío -. Y subiste cinco niveles.

-¿Solo por vencerlo en un duelo? -Pregunte -.

-Cuando matas a un Personaje, obtienes mas experiencia de lo normal, por eso se han registrado PK o Player Killers, los cuales suben de niveles rápidamente debido a sus asesinatos. -Explicaba Fleer -. Si hubieses matado a Black Rose, habrías subido al menos unos veinte niveles.

-Entiendo, básicamente, este juego esta hecho para que los jugadores se traicionen entre ellos para salir. -Dije algo enojado -. Juro que voy a matar al que hizo esto.

-Déjame darte un regalo por tu gran ayuda. -Dijo el GM -.

Abrió su menú, se metió en mi inventario y presiono sobre mi Lágrima de Evolución. Luego cerró mi menú y me sonrío.

-Listo, acabo de romper el sello de tu objeto. -Fleer me miraba feliz -. Aunque seria bueno que esperases a aprender nuevas Skills.

-De acuerdo. -Dije sonriendo de medio lado -.

-Disculpa Jade, pero creo que deberíamos salir a practicar un poco, después de todo, nuestro objetivo es encontrar a Lira. -Dijo Kanadei -.

-Puedo ayudarles con eso, déjenme buscar. -El GM volvió a abrir su menú buscando el ID del sujeto real, que era Lira Straider -. Esto es extraño...

-¿A que te refieres? -Pregunte algo consternado -.

-Aparece conectada... pero no la puedo ver en ningún mapa... Esto jamás me había pasado. -Dijo Fleer extrañado -.

-Pues no hay remedio, comenzaremos por la primera ciudad. -Dije decidido -. Fleer, por favor, envíanos a la primera ciudad.

-Claro, puedo llevarlos a pueblo Silvestre. –Dijo el GM -. ¿Te… puedo preguntar algo?

-Si, claro. –Dije curioso -. Es que… sonara maleducado…

-Yo lo are, después de todo creo saber que es. –Dijo Kanadei -. ¿Por qué devolviste los objetos de GM?

-… -Desvíe la mirada -. Por que en el caso de que algún perder un duelo o me matase un PK, obtendría esos objetos tan raros, generando una tasa de muertes mayor.

-Con eso me quedo mas tranquilo, disculpa por ser curioso. –Se disculpo Fleer -.

El GM abrió su menú, nos pusimos a su lado y sin demorarnos mas, nos llevo a pueblo Silvestre.

**Maki:**

Un gran zumbido ataco mis oídos, luego abrí mis ojos. No reconocía el lugar, pero solo con mirar a mi lado y ver esas rejas, pude ver que era una cárcel, ¿Qué hacia yo ahí? En mi cabeza tenia un parche de gasa, claro, me golpee en la caída de la escalera.

-Mis cosas también desaparecieron… -Dije, después de todo estaba en una cárcel, era obvio -.

En ese momento, un guardia, seguido de Hiro, apareció en el lugar.

-Tiene cinco minutos, oficial. –Dijo el guardia antes de abrir la reja, dejar entrar a Hiro y cerrarla -.

-Gracias. –Dijo Hiro esperando a que se fuese el guardia, luego se acerco me tomo por el cuello de mi gabardina y me zamarreó -. ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo ojo parchado?! ¡Cada vez que apareces causas problemas maldita sea!

-¡Oye loco de remate, recuerda que salve tu trasero y el de tus chicos! –Dije tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa -.

-¡Ya, la cosa es que debo hablarte de algo importante! –Dijo Hiro caminando a la reja para ver si había alguien cerca -. Escucha, conseguí que te sacaran de aquí, les dije que solo eras un repartidor que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

-Gracias Hiro… aunque esta bastante rebuscado… -Dije pensando en ello -.

-¡Ya! La cosa es que bastara por una hora, luego comenzaran a buscarte de nuevo, las cosas que llevas, el lugar de la explosión, trataran de encerrarte por querer eliminar pruebas esenciales.

-Ahora ya entiendo…

-Me quedare con el teléfono que me diste, are que alguien investigue los números, por ahora ten todo lo demás. –Hiro me dio una bolsa con todas mis pertenencias -. Recuerda, aléjate de esta ciudad en una hora, por que te aseguro que si estas aquí, no podrás salir y entonces no seremos aliados.

-Entiendo… -Dije tomando mis cosas de vuelta -. Gracias Hiro, nos vemos.

Salí de la comisaría de ciudad Trigal, tenia suficientes pistas por ahora, lo mejor seria volver a Kanto, por lo que me dirigí al tren para llegar rápidamente a Kanto y usar las computadores de Silph and CO. que la familia Douraji financia desde hace mucho.

Llegue a la estación de trenes, me subí al tren y solo deseaba llegar pronto… esto recién comenzaba, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, que no pude ver a la que estaba junto a la puerta asechándome.


	3. Hipno's Lullaby

**Aviso: Los personajes de Pokemon Adventures no me pertenecen.**

**AVISO 2: a todo esto, para los que tienen PSP, les informo que el 14 de marzo sale el juego de Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment, el cual aunque este en japones lo jugare de todos modos por que el juego promete mucho.**

* * *

**SaRashi: Me pasa a veces que no puedo dormir y me gusta leer con una taza de cafe XD oh yeaaaah. Te explicare lo de Maki, cuando Zalg invadio su cuerpo al igual que Jade, trato de entrar por su ojo derecho, pero al no ser completamente compatible, en el proceso del rechazo, Zalg daño su ojos permanentemente, pero aun asi logro obtener algo de los poderes de Zalg, cuando se hizo el reseteo en el tiempo, todos los que se encontraban en la isla canela exeptuando a Jade que pago el reseteo con su memoria, conservaron todo, por ende Maki conservo su Ojo dañado como "trofeo.  
**

**Aedora: Ahora todos los que digan amigo son oficialmente gumshoe para tus ojos, oh yeah. Veras si no le devolvia las cosas al GM Jade seria un OP y creo que hay una joven molesta que me reclama que mis personajes son poderosisimos y que practicamente deberian ser mas debiles que Siegfried del FFVI esa fue una de las razones y la otra por que haria el fic menos interesante.  
**

**IPromise: Sip, usare la lagrima, es obvio digo yo :D ILY. eres una sadica, lo sabias? ya sabras mas de Lira. Si practicamente este fic es una mescla de mis experiencias en juegos online pero mas a SAO.  
**

**Anormal-Snivy: Me imagino que me llamen a mi con una amenaza :D seria divertido y escalofriante. Tengo la misma impresion de Zoroark y Lucario y que es ese sueño de que Yellow era PK!? hoy evoluciona alguien pero no es Scyther.**

**Empoleon 1708: Es un gusto tenerte aqui, bienvenida, espero disfrutes del fic por que se vienen batallas muy buenas al puro estilo SAO y Pokemon.**

**SkySpecial15: Gracias por sumarte y en el primer capitulo deje claro que me base en SAO XD a y tu fic va muy bien, aun no leo el ultimo capitulo que subiste pero lo leere lo prometo y recuerda lo que te propuse XD si tu fic termina como pienso ya se me ocurre una trama buena XD**

**Pokemona: Maki siempre ha tenido esa venda no parece pirata D: un pendrive es un disco extraible para transportar datos.  
**

**Nikol: bienvenida a este fic, espero que te guste ya que se vienen capitulos interesante jejej.**

**bueno dejen reviews y enjoy!**

* * *

**CAPITULO III: Hipno's Lullaby.**

**Maki:**

El viaje en el tren se hizo muy relajante, demasiado diría yo. Súmale el cansancio, el dolor de cabeza, el que un desconocido te llame al teléfono, que te intenten volar en mil pedazos y más cansancio. Como resultado, esto hace que te replantees la idea de ser un Pokedex Holder. En fin, no quería darle mas vueltas al si dejar o no de jugar al héroe, ya me estaba cansando, no le encontraba el sentido a mi vida...

No me di cuenta que ya me había dormido en mi asiento y cuando desperté, ya habíamos llegado a ciudad Azafrán, lo mejor era llegar a Silph and CO. Para poder averiguar que es lo que tiene la memoria y el pendrive.

Una vez se detuvo el tren, nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y salimos de la estación ordenadamente. Camine fuera para poder tomar aire, esta ciudad siempre me gusto. Seguí mi camino hasta el edificio de Silph, pero antes de eso viejos recuerdos llegaban a mi mente, pase por cerca de l casa donde nos alojamos hace tres años, antes de ir a la batalla contra Zalg.

-Viejos tiempos, no siempre buenos. -Dije para mi mismo antes de caminar -.

En ese momento, una chica, con un gorro plomo, lentes oscuros, una chaqueta amarilla, pantalones de jeans ajustados, su cabello largo, castaño y ondulado, le llegaba hasta la cintura, era más baja que yo y quizá tenía uno o dos años menos que yo. Esta chica choco conmigo, me pidió disculpas por el choque y se fue... si claro, como si me lo creyera.

**¿:**

Me disculpe con el chico rápidamente y me fui corriendo. Al fin lo tenia en mis manos, con esto podría encontrar mas pistas.

Corrí muy rápido, lo mas que daban mis piernas, estaba atemorizada y a la vez excitada por el peligro, pero mas que nada furiosa... en fin, corría y corría, cuando desde un callejón, una mano me arrastro dentro lanzándome al suelo.

-¡Auch! -Me queje sobando mi espalda -. ¡Ten más cuidado!... Oh hoh...

-Oh hoh, si. -Dijo el -.

**Maki:**

No fue complicado adivinar que me había robado mis pruebas. Solo me basto tomar un atajo a través de los edificios para alcanzarla justo a tiempo antes de que escapase con mis pruebas. Cuando la atrape, la arroje duramente al suelo, haciendo que se le cayeran mis pruebas.

-Esto es mío. -Dije recogiéndolo -.

-¡Dame eso! -Dijo levantándose la muchacha, aun con su rostro oculto con su gorra y lentes oscuros -.

-Solo te lo diré una vez mas no dejare que te robes mi esfuerzo. -Dije enojado -.

Cuando disponía a marcharme, la muchacha me tomo por el brazo rápidamente, no espere tal velocidad, me golpeo en los pies logrando hacerme perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Trate de levantarme pero una patada en la cara me dejo desenfocado.

-¡Que me lo dieras te dije! -Grito enojada la chica -. ¡Dámelo!

Otra patada se dirigió a mi cara, esta vez fue mas fuerte logrando levantarme y estamparme en el muro detrás mío, un pequeño hilo de sangre broto de mi boca, no me movía aun, pero pronto perdí la paciencia, ya a la tercera patada, tome su pie por el zapato y la empuje logrando que retrocediera.

-Que no te daré nada. -Dije enojado -.

La chica comenzó a correr lo mas fuerte que pudo hacia mi, lo único que hice fue dar un pequeño salto en impulso hacia adelante esquivando a la muchacha. Esta se volteo furiosa tratando de seguir con su ataque hasta que se dio cuenta. Vio mi mano, ahí tenia algo suyo.

-Bonita gorra. -Dije sosteniéndola con mis dedos -. Ahora por tus lentes.

-Eres... ¡Eres un maldito! -Dijo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas -.

-¿Que? -Me sorprendí, no espere esa reacción de parte de ella... digo... se veía tan ruda que no me la imaginaba así -. ¿Que te pasa? No te entiendo...

-¡¿Que puede entender alguien como tu?! -La chica se quito los lentes rebelando sus ojos violetas -. ¡Lo único que hacen personas como tu es ver a los demás sufrir sin hacer nada!

-Tu que sabes... -Dije frunciendo mi ceño lo mas que pude -.

-¡¿Enserio sacrificarías algo por alguien?! ¡Por favor, tú y los que crearon ese juego son iguales! -Dijo con una sonrisa entre lágrimas, tratando de sacarme de quicio -.

-Hmmp... -Me quite mi venda, lentamente -. Lo que le paso a mi ojo derecho lo hice por alguien a quien amo, por mi hermano, perdí la visión de mi ojo para proteger a los demás, ¡No me enseñes que es el sacrificio por que yo lo se muy bien!

-... -La chica solo se enrojeció mas con una cara de pena extrema -.

Se derrumbo, cayo de rodillas llorando a mares, desconsolada, me rompía el alma... sentía la necesidad de acercarme pero... decidí que no debía hacerlo. Solo me puse en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. No sabía la razón de su llanto, pero era algo muy importante para ella por lo que veo.

-Ven. -Dije levantándome y extendiéndole mi mano -. Hablemos...

-... -Ella me miro con sus ojos vidriosos, pero asintió levemente -.

Minutos después... estábamos sentados en una de las cafeterías al aire libre de ciudad Azafrán, yo disfrutaba de un café de grano negro, mientras que ella pidió un café cortado. Ninguno dijo una palabra todo ese rato que estuvimos degustando ese café. Estaba haciendo frío, una helada brisa acaricio mi rostro y se sintió muy bien, me encantaba el frío ambiente de la ciudad.

-Entonces... ¿No intentabas deshacerte de las pruebas? -Pregunto lo cual causo que casi derramara mi café de mi boca -.

-Ya veo por que la agresividad. -Dije cerrando mis ojos y cruzando mis brazos -. Pero mas aun, esa desesperación...

-Yo... -Dijo volteando la mirada -. Veras, tengo una amiga, es como mi hermana, mas aun creo yo... pero...

-¿Que sucedió? -Pregunte tomando de mi café -.

-Queríamos jugar a Pokemon Adventures Online, juntamos dinero trabajando duro para comprarlo, era fácil, primero conseguiríamos uno y luego el otro. -Explicaba la ojipurpura -. Al momento de tener todo el dinero, compramos el juego, Marianna estaba contenta, tenia toda las ganas de jugar, así que por mejor... la deje probarlo primero...

-Y quedo atrapada dentro... -Dije en voz baja -.

-Ahora la tienen en el hospital de ciudad Trigal, aun vive pero tengo miedo que algo le suceda... nunca fue buena para los juegos, ya sabes. -Dijo haciendo una mueca rara -. No sabe usar pociones, con suerte gana experiencia.

-Ya veo... -La entendía perfectamente -.

-Estaba desesperada... hasta que mi teléfono sonó... era la voz distorsionada de alguien, pero me dijo como ayudar a Marianna, así que decidí hacerlo, me dijo que había un chico que estaba robando pruebas de la morgue y de la escena del crimen, que estaba involucrado en el caos de ahora, me dijo que llevaba una venda en su ojo derecho...

-Una... voz... -En ese momento, comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, era desconocido, ya sabía quien seria -. Diga.

-Esplendido, lograste vivir. -Dijo la voz con gracia -.

-Si no supieras que estoy vivo no habrías enviado a esta chica a por mí. -Dije desafiante -.

-¡Jajajaja, me atrapaste, por lo que veo ella fallo su tarea! -Dijo la voz -. Me pregunto si desconectar a su amiga será una advertencia...

-Ni te atrevas, seguiremos con tu juego juntos. -Le dije mirando a la chica -. Dime, me llamas por que hay otro juego, ¿No?

-Que apurón, bien, pues te lo diré, mañana al medio día, se va a celebrar el torneo entre el Gimnasio de Azafrán liderado por Sabrina y el Gimnasio de Karate liderado por un enclenque que siempre pierde contra ella. -Dijo -. Veras Maki, siempre me ha gustado el melodrama y la tragedia, por ende, provoco caos, escondí una pista dentro de ambos gimnasios, la chica y tu deben separarse para encontrarlas, si no encuentran las pistas antes de que el torneo termine, are volar Silph and CO. Y por ultimo, no trates de entrar en el edificio hasta después de tu pequeño juego o lo are volar contigo dentro, ¿Entendido?

-... Entendido maldito hijo de...

-¡Bien, entonces...! Nos vemos. -Dijo cortando -.

-... -No dije nada por unos veinte segundos -. ¡El maldito solo se esta divirtiendo conmigo! -Finalmente hable golpeando la mesa -.

-¿Q-que sucede? -Pregunto la chica -.

Le explique el problema, en lo que me había metido, el por que tenia aquellas pruebas y como me involucre en lo de la explosión de la oficina del presidente de Game Freak. Cuando le conté sobre aquel que me llama por teléfono con estos extraños desafíos se exalto mucho.

-Lamento que estés metida en esto... -Le dije -.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, además, si esto ayuda a salvar a Marianna supongo que es uno de mis objetivos. -La chica se levanto de la mesa extendiéndome su mano y con una sonrisa dijo -. Me llamo Freya Thompson, un gusto en conocerte.

-Yo... -Solo me cruce de brazos ignorando su mano -. Me llamo Makisotu Douraji.

-Que extraño nombre. -Dijo la muchacha -.

-Tu nombre también lo es. -Le dije de vuelta -.

-Bueno bueno, ¿Que haremos? -Pregunto -.

-Veras, el juego de ahora no es sencillo, debemos encontrar dos pistas, una en cada gimnasio de la ciudad, antes de que el torneo entre el gimnasio de karate y el de Sabrina termine. -Explique -. El único problema, es que el torneo jamás dura más de veinte minutos, después de todo, los del gimnasio de karate pierden siempre.

-¿Como lo haremos? -Pregunto Freya -.

-Hablare con Sabrina, veré que puedo hacer y esperemos un milagro. -Le dije -. Tu, iras al gimnasio de karate, yo al de Sabrina.

-¿Por que yo al de karate? -Pregunto Freya -.

-Pues por que es más pequeño, si ocupas un poco de esa cosa llamada cerebro dentro de tu cabeza, llegaras a la pista eventualmente. -Dije tocando un par de veces su frente con mi dedo índice antes de que apartara mi mano -.

-¡¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ir al gimnasio de Sabrina?! -Pregunto indignada -.

-¿Nos llevamos bien o te digo la verdad? -Dije levantándome de mi mesa, dejando el dinero por los cafés que nos bebimos -.

-¡Esta bien, ya no te diré nada! -Dijo volteando la mirada -.

-Hmp... Teatral... -Dije por lo bajo -.

-¡Ahora si te mueres! -Freya salto de su asiento tratando de atacarme, aunque solo di un paso atrás ya que ella tropezó en el aire al quedarse su pie enganchado a la mesa -. ¡Esto fue tu culpa! -Dijo robándose su nariz al estamparse contra el suelo -.

-Déjate de niñerías, ven, vamos a hablar con Sabrina, espero que atienda. -Dije sobando mi nuca -.

-¿Por que no le decimos que nos ayude con las bombas? -Pregunto Freya -.

-Por que tontita, el mal nacido nos observa. -Dije mirando a todos lados -. Aun no puedo encontrarlo.

-No me digas tontita. -Dijo con una vena marcada en su frente -. En fin, vamos a ver si podemos hacer algo.

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar, al parecer mi travesía a Silph and CO. Debe esperar hasta mañana, si es que aun esta ahí para mañana.

El dolor de los golpes de Freya aun me dolía un poco, mi cabeza daba vueltas por momentos y mi vista se borraba, mi equilibrio se perdía y no podía mantenerme en pie... no... No quiero... no ahora... caí de rodillas escuchando como Freya gritaba mi nombre antes de volver a caer dormido... patético, ya dos veces que caigo desmayado...

**Jade:**

-¡Toma!

Clave una de mis guadañas en el torso de un Drowzee, algunos polígonos de distintos colores saltaron al hacer la herida. Su HP ya se encontraba en la zona roja así que decidí terminarlo con mi compañero de Grupo.

-¡Ahora Kana, cambio! -Dije saltando atrás -.

-¡Confusión! -Dijo Kanadei con su Avatar de Ralts, era gracioso ver a quien mide más que yo ahora a un tamaño más reducido -.

Kanadei lanzo un rayo púrpura logrando impactar contra el Drowzee, prefería que Kana se quedara atrás en esta zona ya que los ataques psíquicos no afectaban mucho a los Drowzee salvajes. En fin, logramos derrotar al último de un grupo de tres Drowzees, se desplegó una pantalla indicando la experiencia, los Pokedolares y los objetos ganados.

"¡Sube Nivel!"

-¡Hey, subí de nivel, al ocho! -Dijo Kanadei alegre -. ¡Y aprendí Teletransportación!

-Felicidades Kana. -Le dije revisando mi pantalla -. Me falta solo un poco para llegar al diez.

-Mi HP esta en amarillo, vamos al pueblo para poder recuperarnos. -Dijo Kanadei -. Teletransportación, pueblo Silvestre.

Miles de polígonos nos rodearon a la vez que nos desmaterializábamos para luego materializarnos en la plaza central del pueblo Pradera, luego de unos segundos, nuestros avatares se des equiparon automáticamente. Hace un día que habíamos llegado ahí, pero no encontramos rastros de Silver y Crystal, solo espero que no hayan muerto. Habían jugadores que se resignaban a quedarse ahí por miedo a morir, otros se habían ido a subir niveles y otros murieron en el intento, las sabias palabras de Bill son verdad, no existen héroes en los juegos online, solo tontos creyendo ser mejores.

Con los Pokedolares que habíamos reunido, fuimos a comprar mas pociones y luego a la posada, para pasar otro día. No me gustaba quedar estancado, solo esperaba a subir mas niveles hasta que pueda desafiar al primero de los ocho jefes.

-Sabes Jade, estaba leyendo la guía, el jefe de ciudad Maíz es el más fácil. -Dijo Kanadei mientras se recostaba en una de las camas de la posada -.

-Es el que esta más cerca de pueblo pradera, ¿crees que debería usar ya el objeto de evolución? -Pregunte -.

-Es tu decisión, aunque es mejor subir más niveles y que consigas más Avatares de Lucha. -Me convenció el de cabellos morados -.

-Mañana nos vamos a ciudad Maíz, estamos agotando nuestro tiempo aquí. -Me acosté en la cama siguiente a la de Kanadei y cerré mis ojos -. Hasta mañana Kana.

-Hasta mañana Jade. -Dijo el de cabellos morados -.

Nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente con más energías y nuestro HP rellenado al máximo, salimos de la posada y nos dirigimos a la salida, para llegar a ciudad Maíz debíamos cruzar un bosque que dividía pueblo Silvestre y ciudad Maíz. Al llegar a la salida, se desplegó una advertencia.

"Favor, activar su Avatar una vez este en el campo abierto."

Aceptamos y se nos concedió la salida, me equipe mi Avatar de Scyther, mientras que Kana se equipo el de Ralts. Comenzamos nuestro camino hasta aquel bosque que era necesario cruzar para llegar a ciudad Maíz. Quería subir mas niveles para poder ganar mas fuerza...

-Oye Kana. -Le llame -. ¿Cuanto nos falta?

-Si caminamos a este paso, llegaremos en unas dos horas. -Dijo Kanadei con su mapa desplegado -. Espera... siento enemigos...

-¿Cuantos?

-Son... cinco... un jugador esta luchando. -Dijo gracias a su habilidad extrasensorial -. ¡Están luchando!

-¡Pues vamos! -Dije a Kana el cual comenzó a liderar el camino -.

El camino por el bosque se volvía cada vez más difícil, los niveles de los salvajes que aparecían superaban el nivel quince, al parecer estábamos en áreas de Pokemon muy peligrosos. Aparecían Rattatas y Bellsprouts, a veces Odish pero nada más que esos tres tipos, nos deshicimos de ellos fácilmente con nuestros ataques combinados.

Kanadei lideraba la marcha hacia el punto determinado, temía que fuera tarde para el jugador, si llegábamos tarde el o ella podría estar muerto o muerta. Decidí tomar a Kanadei y ponerlo en mi espalda mientras usaba mi Skill llamado Sprint, el cual aumentaba mi velocidad pero a cada segundo me consumía un TP.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta llegar a un claro donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea, el jugador era un Snivy, pude ver su barra de HP que estaba en la zona amarilla, estaba luchando contra dos Raticates de nivel veinte, dos Bellsprout nivel diez y nueve y un Hipno nivel veinte y dos. El jugador con el avatar de Snivy uso su ataque de Látigo Cepa contra uno de los Raticates haciendo que el salvaje cayera KO y rápidamente desapareciera en una explosión de polígonos de distintos colores. Pero al momento de hacer eso, el Hipno le lanzo un ataque de confusión que le bajo rápidamente la vitalidad a la zona roja, además su estado cambio al confundido.

-¡Demonios! -Gruño la joven dentro del avatar -.

-¡Kanadei, usa una poción en ella yo me encargo de los salvajes! -Dije a lo cual Kana asintió -.

Salte por encima de todos los Pokemon salvajes usando mi Skill Cuchillada en los Bellsprout que estaban ahí, gracias a la habilidad de mi ataque, fue un golpe critico el cual logro eliminar a ambos de un solo golpe, desapareciendo en una explosión de polígonos similar al del Raticate.

-¡Cúrala rápido y larguémonos, estos dos de aquí son muy fuertes! -Avise, tuve suerte que esta joven ya los había debilitado lo suficiente -. ¡Sobre todo este Hipno!

El Hipno lanzo un Bofetón el cual esquive dando una Cuchillada en su espalda apenas logrando quitarle unos puntos de su HP. Di un salto atrás esperando el siguiente, mas no pude esquivar el Ataque Rápido del Raticate, me hizo caer al suelo. Cuando el Raticate estaba a punto de atacarme de nuevo, fue repelido por un ataque de Látigo Cepa.

-¡Maldición, no pedí ayuda de ustedes! -Dijo la joven haciendo una mueca de disgusto -.

Esta se lanzo frenéticamente y a toda velocidad, con su Látigo Cepa en mano atacando múltiples veces al Raticate, su estado de confusión ya desapareció, seguramente fue obra de Kanadei. La chica abatió al Pokemon haciéndolo desaparecer.

-¡Ven aquí Hipno de mierda, te are sufrir! -Dijo la pequeña Snivy -.

-¡Kanadei, sácanos de aquí ahora! -Le avise -.

-¡Si, Teletransportación, pueblo Silvestre! -Los tres fuimos envolvimos por polígonos a la vez que éramos transportados en el pueblo ya mencionado -.

Aparecimos en el la plaza del pueblo Silvestre, todo seguía tan tranquilo como siempre, los NPC caminaban como habían sido programados, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, las nubes comenzaban a agruparse, el vaticinio de una tormenta...

-¡¿Te das cuenta que casi te matan?! -Le grite a la Snivy mientras mi avatar desaparecía revelando mi verdadera forma -. ¡Ese Hipno te ataco sin que te dieses cuenta, mira, tu HP esta en rojo de nuevo!

-¡Eso fue peligroso, ir sin Party es bastante atrevido de tu parte! -Hablo Kanadei volviendo a su forma de antes -.

La Snivy nos miro con sorpresa a la vez que su avatar desaparecía, nos sorprendió bastante... La chica tenía el cabello verde claro, sus ojos castaños, piel pálida, llevaba una franela verde oscura de mangas largas con un chaleco al estilo salvavidas puesto por encima de color negro, pantalones de jeans algo raspados en la rodilla y unas botas cafés.

Al ver como la reprendíamos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza, pronto comenzó a llorar descontroladamente ante la GRAN sorpresa de nosotros comenzó a decir.

-¡P-perdón, no quería molestarlos! -Decía con ojos vidriosos -. ¡Es que fui con una Party, p-p-pero me abandonaron en el bosque para poder escapar!

-¡Ok ok, no necesitas llorar! -Dije tratando de que se detuviera -.

-E-esta bien, *sniff*. -Dijo calmándose para luego sonreír -. ¡Gracias por salvarme antes!

-De... nada... -Esta chica cambio su personalidad sádica y agresiva a una totalmente tímida y cariñosa -.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? -Pregunto Kanadei -.

-Me... me llamo Midori... Midori Susuki. -Dijo la joven de ojos castaños -.

-Yo soy Kanadei Symphony. -Dijo Kanadei guiñándole el ojo como hace con todos -.

-Soy Jade Douraji. -Le dije -. ¿Como es eso que te dejaron abandonada?

-Es que veras... salimos a subir niveles en el bosque que divide a este pueblo con ciudad Maíz. -Explicaba Midori -. Como tengo nivel quince, era la mas fuerte del grupo y pues me dejaron sola luchando cuando apareció el Hipno.

-Ahí fue cuando te encontramos. -Le dije -.

-Así es, yo no puedo evitar luchar, me encanta, sobre todo cuando mi enemigo es fuerte. -En eso su mirada cambio a una más agresiva y sádica -. ¡Pero ustedes llegaron a interrumpir mi batalla!

-Emmmm, ¿Te sientes bien? -Pregunto Kana -.

-Si, por supuesto. -Dijo volviendo a su estado amable -.

-De acuerdo... -Le dije algo... descolocado... digamos que ya entiendo por que la abandonaron, esta chica esta loca -. Escucha Midori, estoy buscando a una chica con el ID de Lira, por casualidad, ¿La viste cuando todo esto comenzó?

-¡Si! -Respondió -.

-Ok lamento agotar tu tiempo, debo buscar a alguien que si la haya visto. -Dije volteando la mirada -.

-Oye espera no me estas escuchando.

-Kana, vámonos a ciudad Maíz de una vez. -Le dije a lo que el asintió -.

-Pero... oigan esperen... -Dijo Midori -. ¡Oye escúchame estupido, te estoy diciendo que si la vi maldita sea! -Dijo tomándome por la bufanda -.

-Ok... -Le dije calmándola -. ¿Donde?

-Pues, aquí mismo, cuando nos informaron de este terrible juego. -Midori se sentó en una de las bancas ahí presentes -. Estaba muy asustada, tanto que me puse a llorar, pero aquella chica me calmo diciendo que nos ayudarían, de hecho me dijo que tenía a una persona que sabía que vendría por ella.

-Lira... -Dije apretando mis puños -.

-Pero luego fuimos teles transportadas a distintos lugares y nunca más la volví a ver. -Termino de contar -.

-Gracias, con esto se que puedo encontrarla... -Dije determinado -. Kana, si vencemos a ese Hipno estoy seguro que subiremos uno o dos niveles, aparte venciendo a esos Bellsprouts he subido al nivel diez.

-Entonces vayamos, tengo guardado el lugar de Teletransportación. -Dijo Kana guiñando el ojo -.

-Entonces permítanme acompañarlos. -Dijo para nuestra sorpresa Midori -. No pude darle las gracias a Lira, permítanme ir con ustedes.

-De acuerdo. -Dije abriendo mi menú, seleccionando Party para luego enviarle una invitación -. Esta vez apégate a mi plan.

-Esta bien. -Respondió aceptando la invitación -. Solo que...

-¿Que? -Pregunte -.

-N-nada. -Sonrío -.

Recuperamos nuestros HP con algunas pociones antes de partir. Todos abrimos nuestros menús, luego seleccionamos nuestros Avatares, Kanadei procedió a activar su Skill de Teletransportación. No basto mucho para desaparecer y luego reaparecer en aquel bosque, para nuestra sorpresa, aquel Hipno nos estaba esperando, aunque vi algo que me sorprendió mucho...

-¡¿Veinte y tres?! -Dije sorprendido -. ¡¿Los salvajes suben de nivel?!

-Lamento habértelo omitido Jade. -Dijo Kanadei con una risilla -.

-¡Dejen de hablar y a matar se ha dicho! -Grito Midori -.

-¡Espera! -trate de detenerla -.

Midori se lanzo con su Látigo Cepa en mano tratando de atacar al Hipno, pero este creo un escudo de protección para evitar el ataque y lanzar a Midori lejos con un impulso de energía. Midori salio disparada contra un árbol llevando su HP a la zona amarilla rápidamente.

-¡Sabia que no me haría caso! -Le dije a Kanadei -. ¡Kanadei, usa tu Skill Barrera sobre mí!

-¡De acuerdo, Barrera! -Dijo mientras una barrera invisible me rodeaba -.

-¡Sprint! -Dije mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía hacia el -. ¡Cuchillada!

El ataque rajo su espalda, pero no bajo mucho su HP, entonces decidí con un corte en equis el cual esta vez fue en su torso, pero su HP no pasaba a la zona amarilla. Hipno me lanzo su ataque Bofetón por lo cual lo bloquee, ese ataque bajo mínimamente mi HP, pero aun así debía tener cuidado y mejor esquivarlo. Kanadei comenzó a lanzar ondas de energía desde atrás, ese era su ataque básico, no podía gastar sus TP en un ataque psíquico, ya que no le ara nada.

-¡Te matare! -Esta vez Midori se levanto de donde estaba y se lanzo nuevamente, esta vez se desplegó una pantalla frente a ella, por lo cual esta pulso una opción mientras corría -.

Rápidamente, Midori se vio envuelta en una gran cantidad de polígonos verdes, pronto estos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, había evolucionado, no me había fijado que ese ataque le había dado experiencia suficiente como para poder subir de nivel, al subir a diez y seis, se desplegó la opción de la evolución, debido a esto, su HP fue rellenado.

-¡Hoja Aguda! -Las hojas de su cola comenzaron a brillar y todas se unieron simulando una espada -.

Midori estaba a punto de chocar contra el escudo invisible del Hipno, cuando de repente, impacto su ataque al suelo dándole impulso para quedar detrás y lograr dar un ataque engañoso. Aprovecha para lanzarme con mis cuchillas brillando en verde dando dos cortes en la espalda del Pokemon.

-¡Corte Furia! -Dije mientras seguía atacando para aumentar aun más el daño -. ¡Midori!

-¡De acuerdo! -Dijo mientras se ponía a mi lado -.

-¡Tándem, Hoja Sonica! -Dijimos al mismo tiempo -.

Corrimos hasta el Hipno a toda velocidad, ambos le dimos un corte para luego separarnos saltando a los lados contrarios de cada uno, para luego dar otro corte desde ambos lados, mi contador de HITS comenzó a enumerar cinco, luego otro corte y otro y otro y si sucesivamente hasta contar veinte.

-¡Su HP esta en rojo! -Avise -.

-¡Kanadei, cambio! -Grito Midori saltando hacia atrás -.

-¡Confusión! -Grito lanzando su ataque, el cual impacto con Hipno terminando el trabajo -.

Hipno seguía de pie aun después de que su HP desapareciera, este se tomo por la cabeza mientras se revolvía frenéticamente, luego repentinamente se quedo quieto, y desde abajo hacia arriba comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. Cuando la mano que sostenía su péndulo desapareció, esta dejo caer el péndulo al suelo para luego desaparecer, lo cual nos extraño.

"Felicidades".

Se desplegó una pantalla felicitándonos por vencer a aquel Hipno.

-Kana, ¿hay algo escrito en la guía sobre esto? -Pregunte -.

-Pues... este Hipno era un jefe secreto y corresponde al evento, "Niños desaparecidos", de ciudad Maíz. -Dijo Kanadei -.

-Hmp, eso explica por que esos estupidos NPC decían cosas sobre que sus hijos no estaban. -Dijo Midori aun agresiva para luego cambiar a la tierna -. Pero me alegra que lo hayamos derrotado.

-Subí dos niveles y aprendí Hipnosis. -Dijo Kanadei -.

-Yo subí dos también. -Dije viendo mi nueva Skill -. Aprendí Falso Tortazo.

-Yo subí otro nivel y aprendí Paralizador. -Dijo Midori alegre -.

Una pantalla se desplegó frente a nosotros con los objetos que habíamos obtenido.

"Has obtenido: Péndulo de Hipno, Nota misteriosa #1."

Abrí mi menú y seleccione el objeto de Hipno, el Péndulo de Hipno, este apareció frente a mí y extrañamente desapareció del inventario de todos los demás. El objeto comenzó a guiarnos a la parte mas profunda del bosque, nos extraño mucho este evento. Caminamos un largo tramo siguiendo al objeto que flotaba frente a nosotros hasta que se detuvo en un gran árbol viejo con un agujero enorme bajo el, como una cueva.

Bajamos por la cueva siendo iluminados por la técnica Destello de Kanadei, la cual compro en la tienda de Skills de pueblo Silvestre, en fin, seguíamos caminando hasta llegar a una especie de cárcel de madera muy bien reforzada. Ahí se encontraban algunos niños NPC, los cuales repetían una y otra vez que los sacaran de ahí.

-¿Que...es esto? -Dijo Kanadei sorprendido -.

-Hipno es conocido por sus múltiples secuestros, le gusta raptar niños usando su Hipnosis, luego los lleva a una guarida y nadie sabe que sucede luego. -Explicaba -. Este evento se trataba de salvar a los niños.

-Que horrible Pokemon. -Dijo Midori -.

-Si, lo es. -Levante una de mis guadañas la cual se envolvió en un brillo verde -.

Corte la prisión de madera con mi arma principal, los niños se levantaron y comenzaron a correr fuera de la gran guarida de Hipno. Muy pronto no hubo ningún niño NPC ahí, en el fondo me alegre mucho, ignorando el hecho de que solo son NPC, sus sonrisas de alegría se veían bastante reales, por un pequeño momento, en una milésima de segundo, olvide que este mundo no era el real.

-Jade. -Me llamo Kanadei -. Mira eso.

Apunto a un cupo que apareció de la nada, me acerque al objeto y lo tome para abrir su detalle.

-Es el Avatar de Lucha de Hipno. -Dije sorprendido -. Esta en color morado el nombre, eso significa que es raro.

-¡Wooh, que bien! -Dijo Midori -.

-Pero yo no pienso quedármelo. -Dije mirando a los demás -. La velocidad de Hipno es pobre.

-Ni lo pienses, Hipno es feo. -Dijo Kanadei -.

-No... No me gusta, ahora Hipno a mis ojos parece violador de niños. -Dijo Midori avergonzada de Hipno -.

-Entonces vayamos a ciudad Maíz y cambiémoslo por dinero o algo más útil. -Propuse a lo cual todos asintieron -.

El evento de Hipno fue completado, los niños fueron liberados y teníamos a una nueva compañera, algo desequilibrada, pero muy poderosa. Ahora nos dirigíamos a ciudad Maíz esperando encontrar al primer jefe. Ya han pasado algunos días desde que comenzó este brutal juego de la muerte...

**Maki:**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me agarre la frente para notar que mi venda negra no estaba, en ves de eso, tenía otra venda rodeando mi cabeza dejando al descubierto mi ojo sin visión. Rápidamente me invadió un dolor indescriptible el cual ceso al pasar de los segundos.

-Estoy... en el hospital... -Dije suavemente -.

En eso, Freya entro a la habitación, se sorprendió de verme despierto y se acerco a mi rápidamente con una cara de culpa.

-¡Perdón, fue por mis golpes! -Se disculpo la oji violeta -.

-No hay tiempo para eso, ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado así? -Pregunte -.

-Maki... faltan treinta minutos para que comience el torneo. -Dijo Freya -.

-¡¿Que?! -Me levante rápidamente quitando la nueva venda -. ¡¿Y Sabrina?!

-Intente hablar con ella pero no me dejaron. -Explico Freya -. Luego fui al dojo de Karate pero solo se rieron de mí, son muy crueles.

-No hay tiempo para eso, debemos hacer esto en lo que se lleva a cabo el torneo, si no encontramos las pistas, Silph and CO, va a explotar. -Dije buscando mi venda negra -. ¿Y mi venda?

-Toma, te la guarde por que la tonta de la enfermera quería botarla. -Dijo rodando los ojos -.

-Gracias, es muy preciada para mí. -Dije mientras comenzaba a ponerla en su lugar -. Bien, vamos.

-Si. -Dijo Freya -.

Salimos rápidamente del hospital evadiendo a los doctores que me atendieron. Según mi reloj quedaba aun unos quince minutos antes de que el torneo comenzara, debíamos hacer esto lo más rápido posible, si no, no tendríamos oportunidad de sacar a las personas del edificio. Esto era una maldita carrera contra el tiempo y las vidas de personas inocentes esta en mis manos.

* * *

**Con respecto a lo de Hipno, hay una historia la cual la pueden ver en youtube, es una teoria sobre una supuesta pedofilia de Hipno.**


	4. ¡El primer jefe aparece!

**Aviso: Los Personajes de Pokemon Adventures no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Disculpen el retraso de casi tres semanas pero no encontraba inspiracion y tuve problemas con el word debido a que tengo compu nueva, ademas he decidido subir cada dos semanas un capitulo, seran los sabados o domingos ya que llevo dos fics al mismo tiempo y tener dos capitulos en una semana de dos fics distintos te secan los cesos, en fin, asi sera mas facil pero les prometo que seguire subiendo capitulos XD  
**

**PD: es muy tarde asi que hare referencia general a los comentarios, gracias por seguir el fic y espero les este gustando, me esforce bastante en la pelea contra el primer jefe y Sky, sigue por buen camino con tu fanfic ya que tiene buen futuro.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV: ¡El primer jefe aparece!**

Crimson:

-¡Oye eso no es justo! -Dije apuntando a Kige -. ¡No es justo que veas el futuro para ver lo que hago, tramposo!

-Negocios son negocios señor Ordeal. -Decía con una gran sonrisa el peli gris con un gran fajo de billetes -. Y una apuesta es una apuesta, nadie te obligo a jugar póker conmigo.

-¡Claro que si lo hiciste, me dijiste que si no lo hacías algo malo le pasaría a Adamantium! -Dije enojado -.

-Aaaaah, esa mentira, no se preocupe, no le pasara nada. -Dijo con una pequeña risita -.

-Ay, maldición. -Me golpeaba la cabeza con mi puño -.

-Entiéndeme, Maki no está para atormentarlo, estoy aburrido.

Nos encontrábamos en el puerto de ciudad Carmín, esperando al barco que venía desde la región de Tesselia. Los refuerzos de aquella región venían en camino y debíamos recibirlos. Así que junto a los demás Pokedex Holders que quedábamos, vinimos para conocerlos y tratando de perder el tiempo, perdí la mitad de la mesada con Kige.

El día se encontraba de maravilla, el sol estaba perfecto y el viento soplaba con una agradable brisa fresca. Ada ponía a prueba su puntería con kunai contra la pistola lanza tierra de Emerald, para poder pasar el tiempo.

La ciudad se veía con muy poca vida, debido al incidente de Pokemon Adventures Online, la taza de entrenadores jóvenes ha disminuido. Nada más quedaban algunos adultos o ancianos paseando por las cercanías, nadie jamás pensó en como afectaría a la población un simple juego.

-Que aburrimiento. -Kige se recostó con sus brazos tras su nuca -.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán Jade y Kanadei. -Dije mirando hacia el océano -.

A la lejanía se podía ver el S.S. Anne a toda velocidad hacia el puerto, al fin habían llegado los refuerzos que tanto esperábamos.

En eso, Kige se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a sacudirse su ropa. Luego, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la ciudad, no sin antes decirme:

-Tengo algo que hacer, me saludas a los novatos. -Dijo con una sonrisa antes de que su Chimeco apareciese de entre sus ropas -. Vamos Chimeco, Tele transportación.

Kige desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes de poder decirle alguna cosa. Solo suspire profundamente antes de voltearme hacia el gran barco otra vez. Desde donde estaba, pude ver en la cubierta a un joven con una gorra y pelo castaño discutir con una joven, de igual gorra pero cabello más largo y tomado por una coleta.

Maki:

Corríamos entre la multitud, apartándolos, empujándolos, todo lo que se requiriera para llegar a tiempo. El torneo comenzaría pronto, debíamos apresurarnos, Freya me seguía de cerca mientras apartaba a la gente. Estaba desesperado por avanzar lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Ahora, dará comienzo al primer combate! -Dijo el animador del torneo -.

-¡Apresúrate Freya, corre! -Le grite mientras me disponía a avanzar aún más rápido -.

-¡Eso intento no me apures! -Grito ella -.

Logramos salir de entre la gente, la primera lucha se estaba dando a cabo.

Como todos estaban tan concentrados en la batalla, procedimos a nuestros destinos. Freya se dirigió al dojo de karate mientras que yo entraba al gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán.

Al ya estar dentro del gimnasio tome mi teléfono y comencé a marcar a Freya, quien me había dado su número telefónico hace un momento atrás. Comencé a caminar por la entrada principal del gimnasio, se veía bastante complicado sobre todo porque algo extraño tenia este gimnasio...

-Odio estos tele transportadores... -Me dije a mi mismo mientras veía esas plataformas cuadradas, que al pisarlas te llevan a un lugar aleatorio del gimnasio -. ¿Freya me escuchas? -Dije colocando mi móvil al lado de mi oído -.

-Sí, fuerte y claro. -Dijo la oji violeta -.

-Bien, céntrate en encontrar la cosa esa... la pista de la cual no sabemos cuál es. -Dije subiéndome a una plataforma para luego ser transportado a otra habitación -. ¿Cómo vas?

-Aun que es pequeño este lugar, no veo nada. -Me respondió -. ¿Qué tipo de pista seria?

-No tengo la más remota idea. -Le dije de respuesta -.

Seguí recorriendo el lugar por varios minutos, más bien, por quince minutos. No iba nada bien, ni Freya ni yo habíamos encontrado la maldita pista y solo quedaba Sabrina contra el líder del dojo de karate.

-Freya, deberíamos salir de aquí y tratar de sacar a la gente de Silph and CO... -Le dije por teléfono -.

-¡¿Estás loco?! -Grito por el otro lado mientras alejaba el móvil de mi oído para que no se lastimaran por el gran volumen de la voz de Freya -. ¡Pues vete tú, yo aún tengo tiempo... lo encontré!

-¡¿Que, como, cuando y sobre todo, donde?! -Dije exaltado -.

-¡Maki, la pista es un sobre café claro, lo encontré en la entrada, bajo el tapete! -Dijo Freya -. ¡No se me ocurrió buscar ahí!

-¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?!

Salí corriendo hasta la entrada, tratando de elegir la tele transportadora correcta. Luego de un rato logre llegar hasta donde estaba la puerta principal, pero ahí no había ningún tapete ni nada en lo cual se podría esconder un sobre. Maldecí por lo bajo mientras miraba a mi alrededor, no pude notarlo hasta que me concentre en ello, esas estatuas de un Pokemon, adornando la entrada del gimnasio, una estatua hecha de piedra. Me subí en ella para llegar a donde se encontraba la boca, ahí metí mi mano hasta que lo encontré.

-Maldito, lo escondiste en un lugar muy obvio... pero me engañaste. -Dije sacando el sobre -.

Salí rápidamente del gimnasio justo cuando Sabrina le dio el golpe final con su Kadabra, al Hitmonlee del líder del dojo de karate. Los gritos del público resonaban en la ciudad Azafrán mientras Freya y yo corríamos despavoridos hasta Silph and CO. Pero en ese momento suena mi teléfono celular, lo tome, conteste y lo puse al lado de mi oído.

-¿Hola? -Dije agitado -.

-¡Congratulations! -Dijo aquella voz -.

-¿Que?

-Significa felicidades en inglés. -Se rio un poco -.

-Sé que significa, estúpido. -Le dije algo enojado -. Ya pasamos la prueba.

-Por eso dije felicidades, pero... aun así quiero ver fuegos artificiales, ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Espera, no era parte del trato! -Grite -.

-¡Ya es tarde, adiós Silph and CO!

Sentí como sonaba un clic del otro lado, no pude hacer nada más que mirar en dirección al edificio de Silph...

Jade:

Ciudad Maíz, una tranquila ciudad llena de... maíz... obviamente, hasta las pociones estaban hechas con el maíz. Kanadei, nuestra nueva compañera, Midori Susuki y yo avanzábamos a través de la ciudad la cual estaba repleta de jugadores, muchos más que en el pueblo Silvestre.

-¡Wooooah! -Exclamo sorprendida la joven Midori -. ¡Es todo tan brillante y hermoso!

-Pero Midori, recuerda que tú ya estuviste aquí. -Le dijo Kanadei -.

-¡Pues por supuesto, pero nunca termino de sorprenderme de esta ciudad! -Sonreía la peliverde -.

-Midori, en el tiempo que rondaste por aquí, ¿Encontraron la entrada al primer jefe? -Le pregunte mirando para varios lados -.

-Pues, solo escuche rumores de que la habían avistado pero el lugar era demasiado peligroso por lo que los jugadores se retiraban al momento de acercarse. -Explicaba Midori -. Si quieres que venzamos a aquel jefe deberás conseguir apoyo, ¡Pero los malditos deben ser fuertes para que no me estorben! –Dijo cambiando súbitamente de personalidad -.

-De acuerdo, ¿Sabes dónde queda el lugar donde está el jefe? -Pregunte -.

-¿Piensas ir sin ayuda? -Pregunto Kanadei -. Además, no sabes si ahí está el jefe.

-Es mejor ir a reconocer el lugar, aparte, compramos bastantes Cuerda Huida para salir de aprietos. -Le respondí -. Además no quiero arriesgar la vida de los demás.

-¡Eres un terco! -Me grito Kanadei -.

-¡Y tu un insistente! -Le respondí -.

-¡Chicos chicos, no peleen! -Decía amablemente Midori -.

-¡Pues dile a él, es un cabeza dura! -Me Grito Kanadei otra vez -.

-¡Solo estoy tratando de no dejar bajas, idiota! -Volví a gritar -.

-¡Ok malditos, déjense de estupideces ustedes dos y caminen! -Midori puso su voz más agresiva y una mirada amenazante, la quedamos mirando un rato y decidimos no hacerla enojar más -.

En ese momento, se abrió una pantalla frente a todos los jugadores la cual decía, "Sound Only", lo que significaba que alguien estaba llamando a todos de forma masiva.

-¿Me escuchan jugadores? -Pregunto aquella familiar voz -. Me llamo Fleer, uno de los GM atrapados en el juego.

-Así que era él. -Dije en voz baja -.

-Con mi party encontramos la puerta al jefe número uno, se encuentra en el Castillo Cristal, cruzando la Llanura Maíz. -Explicaba Fleer -. Nos adentramos al castillo y encontramos la puerta en el piso quince de este, necesitamos la mayor cantidad de jugadores para pasar al jefe.

-Este tonto... esta llamándolos a una posible muerte... -Dije nuevamente -.

-Todos los que estén dispuestos a luchar, los esperaremos en la Llanura Maíz en la zona cuatro, por favor se recomienda ser evolucionados y arriba de nivel veinte. -Pedía Fleer -. Estaremos esperando, partiremos en cinco horas.

Sin nada más que decir, el GM desconecto la comunicación. En eso la gente comenzó a hablar sobre si debían ir y luchar o quedarse y quizás vivir, yo ya tenía la respuesta junto a mi equipo. Así que decidimos ir al distrito comercial. Caminamos tranquilamente aprovechando las cinco horas que teníamos para abastecernos de pociones y armas nuevas.

-Bien, tengo suficientes pociones y las habilidades ya están bien equipadas. -Decía mientras ajustaba mi menú -. Me preocupa no tener armas de nivel veinte, aun permanezco con la de nivel diez.

-Pero aun así es conveniente, aquella arma, la Guadaña de Bronce, aumenta en cinco por ciento la ganancia de experiencia y además evita el envenenamiento. -Explicaba la joven de cabellos verdes -.

-Sera mejor ir caminando ya, nuestro HP y SP ya están rellenados. -Comento Kanadei -.

Asentí a lo que dijo el chico de cabellos purpura, así que sin más demora, nos dirigimos a la salida del pueblo, el camino que lleva a la Llanura maíz. Al llegar a la salida, nos encontramos con muchísimos jugadores dirigiéndose a la gran llanura, me sorprendió un poco que aun queden personas dispuestas a arriesgar sus vidas para salir de este juego maldito.

Apenas salimos a la llanura, nos equipamos nuestros avatares, Kanadei de Kirlia, Midori de Servine y yo de Scyther. Nos aventuramos por la gran Llanura maíz, el lugar se encontraba infestado por Pokemon tipo insecto, tierra y volador. Nos apoyábamos el uno al otro para no perder grandes cantidades de HP.

-¡Cuchillada! -Mi guadaña derecha comenzó a brillar a la vez que la deslizaba a través del torso de un Ledian quien desapareció en una explosión de polígonos color arcoíris -.

-¡Látigo Cepa! -Midori atrapo a un Butterfree con su ataque para luego azotarlo salvajemente contra un Beedril -. ¡Hoja Aguda! -Luego las hojas de la cola de Servine se combinaron generando una sola en forma de navaja -.

Midori se lanzó cortando a diestra y siniestra a los Pokemon Salvajes, pronto, algunos de los que nos atacaban, fueron destruidos por nuestra compañera bipolar. Seguían apareciendo Pokemon salvajes por doquier, ya me estaba cansando y mi HP estaba a punto de entrar en la zona roja.

Kanadei entro en acción usando su ataque de Confusión, el cual se convirtió en Onda de Confusión gracias al objeto, Amplificador Mental, el cual permitía usar ciertas habilidades de manera eficaz. Así que Kanadei, con su avatar de Kirlia, el cual por cierto, seguía dándome risa, lanzo una onda arcoíris alejando a la gran mayoría. Así que corrí lo mas rápido posible terminando el trabajo con mis guadañas cubiertas en una luz verde.

-¡Haaa! -Grite eliminando a los enemigos restantes -. ¡Sigamos adelante, ya nos queda poco!

Mis compañeros asintieron y comenzamos a movernos con la guía de Kanadei, el camino nos ayudó bastante a subir unos dos niveles más, aprender nuevas habilidades y conseguir más objetos. En fin, no tardamos en llegar a la zona cuatro de la Llanura del maíz. En ese lugar se encontraban bastantes jugadores de alto nivel y avatares de lucha bastantes fuertes, Fleer se encontraba hablando con algunos jugadores, en cuanto nos notó, camino hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sabia que vendrías! -Dijo dando una palmada a mi hombro derecho -.

-Me interese al escuchar el mensaje. -Le dije quitándome mi avatar -. Esta zona es segura al parecer.

-Sí, aunque algunos aun lo tienen puesto, no hay necesidad de mantenerlo, la zona está libre de salvajes. -Explicaba el de cabellos azules -.

-¡Pues son unos idiotas, deberían quitárselo! -Midori se quitó su avatar -. O podrían cansarse. –Y volvió a su estado normal y pasivo -.

-Ya me hartaba de Kirlia. -Dijo Kanadei quitándose su avatar -.

-¿Tienes alguna información del jefe? -Pregunte -.

-¡Claro! Déjame explicarte. -Fleer miro para ambos lados antes de llevarnos a un lugar más alejado -.

Caminamos a través de algunos jugadores, los cuales no notaban que Fleer y mi grupo tenía algo importante que decir, una vez bien alejados de los demás jugadores, Fleer comenzó.

-Veras Jade, el primer jefe es de tipo agua. -El GM se veía preocupado -. La mayoría que vino aquí hoy, son de tipo fuego y tierra, por lo tanto, no nos serán de mucha ayuda, así que los despachare, contando a los que son tipo trueno, hierba y neutrales contra el tipo agua, mas tu grupo seriamos solo diez y seis.

-¿Eso es malo? -Pregunte -.

-Bastante, entiende que un jefe es mucho más complicado que un monstruo normal, son mucho más resistentes, fuertes y con inteligencia propia. -Dijo Fleer -. Este jefe consta de tres avatares, el primero es Kingler, el segundo es Gyarados y por ultimo un desconocido.

-Supongo que será difícil, espero podamos lograrlo. -Dije pensando en mis estrategias -.

-¡Estoy harto de toparme contigo! -Se escuchó una voz -.

-¡Black Rose! -Dijo Fleer sorprendido -. ¡¿A qué viniste?!

-¡Pues vine a derrotar al jefe! -Dijo el muy engreído -. Ya les puedes decir a todos que se vayan.

-¡Apártate, no dejare que tú le venzas! -Fleer se veía enojado -. ¡Estamos aquí juntos para luchar con el jefe!

-¡Bueno, entonces si quieres que un nivel cuarenta y dos se vaya pues bien, es una lástima! -Dijo marchándose con una gran sonrisa -.

Al escuchar su nivel, pude entender sus motivos. Muchos jugadores se fueron siguiéndole como si fuera la esperanza para salir del juego, el quería crear un ejército con tontos incrédulos que eran atraídos por el poder, poco a poco solo quedamos nueve jugadores para poder entrar a luchar con el gran jefe.

Fleer se veía enojado y frustrado por lo que Black Rose había hecho. Nos agrupamos tratando de ver una buena forma de eliminar al jefe sin perder a alguien.

-¡Ese maldito, solo quería venir a fastidiar todo! -Fleer golpeo el suelo fuertemente lo que provoco que su barra de vida bajara pero mínimamente -.

-¿Tenemos algún sanador? -Pregunte -.

-Tengo un avatar de Beautyfly, su skill de Luz Matutina recupera el HP de los aliados en la zona invocada. -Dijo una niña de cabello rosa -. Me llamo Alicia.

-Pues yo tengo a Chansey, tengo el skill Primeros Auxilios. -Esta vez fue un muchacho de pelo rubio -. Soy Aurum.

-Un gusto en conocerlos, tenemos a dos sanadores, ¿Alguien para la defensa? -Pregunte -.

-Soy Yugo, tengo a un Shieldon con la habilidad Defensa Férrea +. -Se presentó un chico de cabellos negros -.

-Pues con Kirlia puedo usar Pantalla Luz o Barrera, servirá como protección, soy Kanadei Symphony. -Dijo el peli purpura -.

-Bien, ya tenemos a las defensas, ¿Ataque a Distancia? -Pregunte -.

-Tengo un Hunter con Bola Sombra y Maldición, podría ayudarnos, mi nombre es Felix. -Dijo un joven de cabellos cafés -.

-Pues mi Servine tiene ataques tanto de lejos como de cerca, soy Midori, mucho gusto en conocerlos. -Dijo la peli verde -.

-Magnezone servirá para esto también, me llamo Miriam. -Una chica de cabello rubio me sonreía -.

-Entonces yo con Scyther y Fleer con su Lucario, seremos el ataque frontal. -Dije mirando a Fleer quien asintió -. Escuchen, este es el plan, Alicia, Aurum, dedíquense en solo curar a su equipo, eviten que bajen la zona roja, Kanadei, Yugo, hagan lo posible para proteger a los sanadores y Kanadei, lanza Barrera a Fleer y a mí, luego lanza Barrera a Midori, Felix y Miriam quien atacaran con sus skills de distancia. -Dije mientras dibujaba un mapa en un block que compre en la ciudad -. Y por último, Fleer y yo daremos el máximo para atacar al jefe, ¿Entendido?

-¡Si! -Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo -.

-¡Entonces vamos! -Dije mirando hacia el gran castillo frente a nosotros -.

-Tienes grandes cualidades de líder Jade, ¿Dónde aprendiste a manejarte bien? -Pregunto Fleer curiosos -.

-Pues veras, con lo de Zalg yo...

-¿Zalg? -Dijo extrañado Fleer -. ¿Qué es Zalg?

-Demonios, se me olvido que nadie además de los que estuvimos ahí y Valeria, recuerdan nada de lo que paso hace tres años. -Pensé -. Olvídalo, supongo que es una habilidad innata.

Al entrar al Castillo Cristal nos pusimos los avatares de inmediato. Nos hicimos camino hasta el piso veinte, extrañamente los Pokemon que ahí habían anteriormente según Fleer, ya no se encontraban. Seguimos con cautela, caminábamos ordenadamente sin desarmar la formación, hasta que llegamos, a una gran puerta doble, hecha completamente de cristal, dos antorchas una a cada extremo de la puerta y había un cerrojo en la puerta.

-Aquí es. -Pronuncio el Lucario -. Todos, recarguen sus HP y SP para la batalla.

Todos y cada uno de nosotros abrimos nuestros menús y nos recuperamos con las opciones para poder empezar la pelea a tope. Me puse los objetos correspondientes para aumentar mi velocidad de ataque lo más que podía, todos parecían estar nerviosos por la batalla que se aproximaba.

Fleer fue el que se adelantó a la puerta primero que todos, este se puso enfrente y luego se volteo de medio lado.

-Escuchen, una vez dentro, la batalla va a comenzar, la única forma de salir es por esta puerta o con Cuerda Huida, ¿Entendido? -Pregunto el Lucario a lo que todos asentimos -.

Fleer saco una llave de cristal de su inventario, luego la puso en la cerradura y pronto la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Una gran luz nos cegó por un momento, pero luego de unos segundos fuimos capaces de ver lo que se encontraba ahí dentro. Era un gran campo de hielo con una cascada y un gran lago en él, era hermoso, estaba tan bien ambientado, que todo parecía muy real. Decidimos entrar con cuidado, pero una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

-Bienvenidos...

En ese momento, un hombre apareció en el medio del lago, este era de cabello celeste con ojos azules, una gran gabardina blanca con nubes azules dibujadas en esta y un collar con una pequeña esfera colgando.

-El... ¿Él es el jefe? -Pregunte desconcertado, no había manera de que el fuera el jefe del área, puesto que parecía muy humano -.

-Sin duda, me apareció el marcador de peligro por encima de mi visión. -Explicaba Fleer -. El jefe del Castillo Cristal -.

-No fueron inteligentes en venir aquí, les abriré la puerta para que escapen. -Dijo el muchacho -.

-¡Espera, vinimos a luchar no a escapar! -Dije preparando una de mis guadañas -. ¡Así que no te burles!

Salí disparado contra aquel hombre, con mi arma brillando en un color verde cristalino y radiante. Al llegar frente a él, con toda mi fuerza y velocidad, lance un corte de manera lateral hacia mi enemigo, pero fue grande mis sorpresa cuando una barrera negra con letras blancas detuvo mi ataque justo antes de tocar la pálida piel de aquel muchacho, esta barrera tenía un mensaje en letras blancas.

-¿"Objeto Inmortal"? -Dije sorprendido y anonadado al mismo tiempo -.

-Tienes demasiada prisa... -Dijo mirándome con frialdad, me sentí amenazado por lo que retrocedí -. Acaban de perder la oportunidad de escapar.

-¡Prepárense! -Grite mientras preparaba una skill -.

-¡Si! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo -.

Todos procedieron a colocarse en sus posiciones, estábamos preparados para cualquier cosa, menos lo que se venía.

Aquel chico, se hundió en el lago poco a poco, el agua parecía estar engullendo su cuerpo poco a poco y aun así la mirada de ese hombre no cambiaba. Finalmente todo su cuerpo desapareció en medio del lago, luego, una gran luz debajo del agua atrajo nuestra atención, esta no duro mucho, pero no notamos nada raro.

-¿Se fue? -Pregunto Félix algo nervioso -.

Me acerque a la orilla para poder tener una mejor vista, justo en ese momento, una gigantesca tenaza logro agarrarme por sorpresa fuertemente. Comenzó lentamente a llevarme al agua donde se ocultaba su cuerpo entero, pero antes de siquiera yo tocar el agua, una Aura Esfera impacto con la gran tenaza haciendo que me soltase, abrí mis débiles alas y logre empujarme hacia la orilla y luego retroceder.

-¡Es un Kingler! -Aviso Fleer -.

-¡Fleer, es un Pokemon gigante! -Dije mientras usaba una poción para recuperar el HP perdido -.

De pronto, del gran lago salió una gigantesca criatura cubierta de agua que se resbalaba por su rojizo caparazón. Era realmente grande, era diez veces más su tamaño normal.

-¡Fleer! -Avise abriendo mis alas -.

-¡Si, chicos, apéguense al plan! -Dijo Fleer comenzando a correr junto conmigo -.

-¡No me digas lo que ya se, afeminado! -Dijo una agresiva Midori lanzando sus Hojas Navajas -.

Mire las barras de vida de aquel jefe, este tenía solo dos y arriba en el nombre decía, "Rey Kingler". Deje de distraerme y comenzó a ponerme en marcha.

-¡Fleer, cuando ataque, detenlo usando tu Ataque Óseo, yo atacare sus articulaciones en ese momento! -Dije analizando la situación -.

-¡Por supuesto, Ataque Óseo! -Aquel Lucario invoco un hueso de aura azul del tamaño de una lanza, debía permanecer alerta, cada golpe que daba con el hueso, le restaba diez puntos de SP y uno por segundo por mantenerlo fuera -. ¡Ahí viene Jade!

-¡De acuerdo! -Dije preparando mi skill -.

El Rey Kingler levanto su gran tenaza para usar su ataque Martillo, pero Fleer fue más rápido y con un gran salto, choco su Ataque Oseo con la tenaza del Rey Kingler, logrando detener sus movimientos. Rápidamente, con mis dos guadañas, di un corte en donde debería ser el codo y luego con mi otra guadaña, termine por partir su brazo, dejando salir algunos polígonos que simulaban la sangre del Pokemon.

La barra de vida del Rey Kingler disminuyo, pero aún faltaba mucho para terminarlo completamente. El Rey Kingler se dio cuenta de que ya lo habían desafiado más de la cuenta, por lo que saco su tenaza más grande desde debajo del agua, este clavo su tenaza en la tierra y con ella comenzó a barrer la orilla donde se encontraban todos, por lo que cayó en mi trampa.

-¡Kanadei, rápido y usa tu Barrera, Yugo, Defensa Férrea +! -Ordene a mis compañeros -.

Ambos se pusieron frente a la gran tenaza y activaron sus skills, la que más sobresalía, era la Defensa Ferra +, ya que se generó un campo de fuerza de acero alrededor de ellos mientras que la Barrera solo ayudaba a fortalecer la protección.

-¡Ahora Midori! -Dijo Fleer corriendo rápidamente a mi lado hacia la tenaza -.

-¡Ya lo sé, toma maldito cangrejo! -Dijo con un látigo en cada mano -.

Midori atrapo el brazo del Rey Kingler entre sus Látigos Cepa, para luego lanzar algunas Hojas Afiladas hacia la cara del Rey cangrejo. De esta manera, no podría levantar su brazo para defenderse.

-¡Ataque Óseo! -Fleer invoco nuevamente su hueso de aura -.

-¡Desgarra Tendones! -Mis guadañas se iluminaron en gris -.

Primero fue Fleer quien golpeo haciendo una gran fisura en el brazo, para luego ser partido por mi ataque. La vida del Rey Kingler había bajada bastante y ya no tenía como defenderse de nuestros movimientos.

-¡Con todo! -Grito Fleer desapareciendo su hueso para comenzar a cargar una Aura Esfera -. ¡Aura Esfera!

-¡Rayo Solar! -Grito Midori lanzando un rayo naranja de su boca -.

-¡Electro Cañón! -Disparo Miriam -.

-¡Bola Sombra! -Siguió Félix -.

Todos esos ataques impactaron contra el Kingler dejándolo en la zona roja muy rápidamente. Fue entonces en que me apresure con mis guadañas para utilizar mi mejor skill hasta el momento, mis guadañas comenzaron a brillar en rojo, un rojo intenso, estas comenzaron a crecer hasta quedar al doble de su tamaño.

-¡Mega Oz! -Grite mientras saltaba encima de Kingler y corría hasta la punta de su cabeza, una vez ahí, decidí soltarme a toda velocidad hacia el suelo, comenzando a partir su cabeza con mis grandes guadañas -. ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -Grite con fuerza, desesperado por hacerle daño -.

En aquel forcejeo, la coraza de Kingler se agrieto, lo que provoco que mi guadaña entrara para comenzar a cortar, pronto comenzó a cortar como si fuera una barra de mantequilla, seguí haciéndolo hasta que termine por partirlo a la mitad, al hacer esto, el jefe desapareció en una lluvia de polígonos azules, los cuales se devolvieron al lago.

-¡Jade, aléjate, viene el segundo round! -Aviso Fleer -.

Abrí mis alas para volar hasta la orilla, pero pronto fui golpeado por un chorro de agua proveniente desde debajo del lago, el chorro me empujo hasta la orilla pero me daño bastante como para acercarme a la zona amarilla. Me levante rápidamente para ver como salía un gigantesco Gyarados, su expresión de furia era tan real como el verdadero Gyarados.

-¡Luz Matutina! -Dijo Alicia sanando mis heridas y la de los demás -.

-¡¿Ahora tiene tres barras de vida?! -Dijo sorprendido Félix y tenía razón, me fije por encima de la cabeza del Gyarados, tenía tres barras de vida y de nombre decía, "Gyarados Furia" -.

Su nombre correspondía a su expresión de rabia y odio, irradiaba una extraña aura morada la cual le daba una sensación de gran poder. Sus ojos brillaban en un color dorado y pareciese que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba aumentando debido al agua evaporándose de su cuerpo.

El gran Pokemon comenzó a rugir con gran fuerza antes de mirarnos detenidamente. No tardo para reaccionar cargando un potente Híper Rayo en su boca.

-¡Ahora, Kanadei, usa Pantalla Luz y que Yugo use Defensa Férrea +! -Ordene mientras nos refugiábamos detras de nuestros compañeros -.

-¡¿Esto es buena idea?! -Pregunto Fleer -.

-¡Es brillante! -Dije confiado -. ¡Necesito que en el momento justo, lances tu Aura Esfera contra el Híper Rayo, debe ser antes, justo y en el preciso momento antes de que toque la barrera!

-¡¿Por qué?! -Pregunto nuevamente -.

-¡Solo hazme caso, gasta todo el SP que puedas en esa Aura Esfera! -Le dije mirando al Gyarados -. ¡Todos, prepárense, Fleer, ya sabes que hacer!

-¡Si! -Dijo saltando al medio entre Kanadei y Yugo, Fleer junto sus manos como su tuviera un balón en ellas, pronto comenzó a tomar energía para acumular energía y poder lanzar su Aura Esfera -.

El Gyarados lanzo su potente ataque hacia nosotros, este rayo se dirigía velozmente hacia nosotros. Fleer, con toda su fuerza y velocidad, dio un paso al frente para luego lanzar su Aura Esfera, justo a tiempo antes de que tocara la barrera como le había dicho.

La Aura Esfera se quedó en sus manos conteniendo el Híper Rayo, su HP comenzó a bajar lentamente debido a estar resistiendo ese ataque. Poco a poco, el ataque del Gyarados logro hacer retroceder a Fleer pero al hacerlo, el Híper Rayo toco suavemente la barrera, no logrando atravesarla, Fleer se tambaleo unos pasos hacia atrás antes de caer sentado en el suelo.

-E...Esto es... -Murmuraba sorprendido el GM -.

-Me imagine que la potencia sería demasiado, así que decidí amortiguar esa fuerza con tu Aura Esfera, al hacer esto, el impacto se eliminó y por ende solo queda la fuerza de presión, la combinación de las barreras es suficiente para soportar esa presión y considerando el tiempo que ha mantenido ese ataque... -En ese momento el Híper Rayo se desvaneció -. ¡Su SP se acabara ahora!

-¡Ataque Óseo! -Fleer invoco su hueso de aura para lanzarse al ataque -.

El Lucario dio un gran salto para comenzar a golpear en la cabeza al Gyarados Furia, pero este logro responder con un ataque Furia Dragón, mandando lejos a Fleer, siendo dañado por el impacto, su HP estaba cayendo poco a poco.

-¡Primeros Auxilios! -Aurum se acercó al dañado Fleer para sanar parcialmente su daño -.

-¡Diablos, eso fue demasiado poder! -Fleer desvaneció su hueso de aura para luego abrir su menú y tomar una poción de SP -. ¡Habrá que usar ataques más fuertes!

El Gyarados comenzó a lanzar un ataque de Aliento Dragón, el ataque logro impactar con Midori dejándola paralizada y tendida en el suelo. El jefe de la zona se acercaba a paso lento hacia la débil Midori, su HP cayó a la zona roja y no se podía mover.

-¡Aléjate de mí! -Grito desafiante la joven Servine -.

El Gyarados, abrió sus fauces para usar el ataque Triturar en ella, pronto se abalanzo contra ella no dejándole escapatoria. Pero sin darse cuenta, choco con un campo de fuerza rodeando a Midori, este era creado por la skill Burbuja Mental de Kanadei, pero no resistiría mucho, ya que al ser Triturar tipo siniestro, la barrera se debilitaba rápidamente.

-¡Cuchillada! -Grite fuertemente antes de lanzar un gran corte en la cara del Gyarados -.

El Gyarados retrocedió dejando en paz a Midori, comencé a usar mi ataque Cortes Furia, cada corte que le daba, aumentaba mi poder de ataque, atacando de diestra a siniestra, logre finalmente bajar su primera barra de vida. Fue en este instante donde comenzó el verdadero encuentro, el Gyarados se volvió más fuerte y veloz, por lo que comenzó a atacarme con su cola, yo mientras le esquivaba, lanzaba cortes por su cuerpo para poder bajar aún más su vida.

-¡Palmeo! -Fleer apareció de la nada, puso su palma frente a la cara del Gyarados para luego disparar una gran cantidad de aura directo en su rostro -.

El Palmeo hizo un gran daño y le dio el estado alterado de Indefenso, esto producía que por unos quince segundos, tuviera un ochenta por ciento de probabilidad de Ataque Critico.

-¡Es ahora o nunca! -Dijo Fleer cargando el ataque que lo caracterizaba -. ¡Aura Esfera!

El ataque impacto directamente contra su rostro causando una gran cantidad de daño en contra del Pokemon de agua. Luego, Feliz y Miriam dispararon contra el jefe.

-¡Rayo Psíquico! -Esta vez Kanadei decidió atacar, por suerte, logro dejarlo confundido -.

El Gyarados no se movía correctamente, el efecto de confusión estaba funcionando perfectamente. Por lo que decidí acabar de una vez, comencé a dar varios golpes con Corte Furia para quitarle la mayor cantidad de vida, pero justo cuando me quedaba muy poco, el Gyarados logra atraparme con sus mandíbulas, luego comenzó a hacer presión, vi mi vida bajar rápidamente... vi como de verde pasaba a amarillo y luego terminaba en rojo, los números comenzaron a descender.

-¡Ataque Óseo!

El Gyarados me soltó de repente dejándome caer al agua, menos mal que fue así, porque de haber recibido el impacto de caer en tierra, mi vida hubiera desaparecido. Pronto, salí del agua y vi la cabeza del Gyarados caer al lago, debido a que Fleer la cortó con su Ataque Óseo, para que luego explotara en miles de polígonos azules los cuales volvieron al fondo del lago.

Me devolví a la orilla para poder ser sanado rápidamente, me sentí muy aliviado al ver mi vida volver a verde y a tope. Nos preparamos para el ultimo combate contra el jefe, estuvimos un par de minutos sin movernos ya que aún no aparecía el jefe.

-Esto... está tardando... -Comento Fleer -.

Hice el ademan de hablar pero algo llamo mi atención, un gran torrente de agua salió desde el centro del lago y como si por arte de magia fuera, este comenzó a congelarse junto con todo el lago. Un hielo realmente grueso cubría el lago, inclusive la cascada se quedó inmóvil ante el hielo blanco. Nos dirigimos al centro del lago, donde estaba el torrente congelado para ver que sucedía, pero tan pronto pusimos un pie en el hielo, el torrente se quebró en mil pedazos rebelando la última forma del jefe.

-Es un Samurott... -Dije en un susurro -.

Este Samurott era diferente, su piel brillaba de manera extraña y su armadura de conchas marinas tenía un leve color cobre, algo distinto a pálido color dorado que siempre tienen.

-Es un Avatar Shiny. -Murmuro Fleer -. Esto no se encontraba en la versión beta.

-¿Beta? -Pregunte -.

-No hay tiempo ahora, debemos atacar. -Se preparó el GM -.

En el momento que me dispuse a enfrentarme al Samurott, escuche un grito, todos dirigimos la vista a la persona que expulso ese grito y vimos sorprendidos, como aquel Samurott, había atravesado con una de sus espadas concha marina a Aurum. El joven Aurum no podía moverse de la impresión y el dolor lo envolvió muy pronto.

-¡Esto duele, mucho, aaaaaagh! -Decía intentando quitarse la espada -.

Los sensores de dolor debieron aumentarse, ya que la expresión de Aurum era de dolor extremo. Intente abalanzarme sobre Samurott, pero me repelió con un gran chorro de agua el cual me alejo hasta llevarme al suelo. Pude ver como la vida de Aurum llegaba a cero y desaparecía en una pequeña explosión de polígonos multicolores.

-¡Aurum! -Grito Fleer -. ¡Ataque Óseo!

El Lucario saco su hueso de energía y comenzó a batallar contra el Samurott quien ahora saco una segunda espada. Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, chocaban duramente sus armas contra el otro sin dejarse ganar. Fleer estaba enrabiado contra el Samurott, por lo que si no se concentraba, perdería irremediablemente.

-¡Demonios, Kanadei, Barrera sobre Fleer, ahora! -Kanadei no se dio tiempo para pensar, solo obedeció rodeando a Fleer de una barrera invisible -.

Tan pronto estuvo la Barrera puesta, el Samurott detuvo el Ataque Óseo con ambas espadas para luego perforar el pecho de Fleer con el cuerno de su cabeza. Fleer fue gravemente dañado, pero fue protegido en su mayoría por la Barrera. Luego como toque final, las espadas del jefe, brillaron en celeste y golpearon fuertemente a Lucario destruyendo su Ataque Óseo en el proceso. El cuerpo de Fleer salió disparado chocando contra el frio hielo del lago, quedando inmóvil y con muy poca vitalidad.

-¿Fleer no pudo contra él? -Dije sorprendido -. ¡Todos, no se acerquen a el!

-¡Pero Jade, no puedes...! -Kanadei intento seguir hablando pero con una mirada desafiante de parte mía, se quedó callado -.

-¡Aléjense con Midori y Fleer, curen sus heridas que yo me encargo de este Samurott! -Dije mientras mis guadañas brillaban en verde -.

Me acerque un poco más al hielo donde Samurott se encontraba esperándome, ambas espadas del enemigo comenzaron a brillar en celeste, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, súbitamente un viento helado comenzó a hacerse presente. Este Pokemon es bastante fuerte, no solo por haber vencido a Fleer que tiene resistencia, si no por su color Shiny.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad de irte de aquí. -Dijo el Samurott -. Ahora debo acabar contigo, aunque me sorprende que hayan eliminado dos de mis tres Avatares.

-He vencido cosas más fuertes que esas. -Le dije mientras me ponía en guardia -.

-¿Cómo Zalg? -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello, el aprovecho aquel estado para comenzar el ataque, un choque de espadas comenzó, mis guadañas contra sus espadas de concha marina. Una sonrisa aún más marcada se dibujó en su rostro, esto no tenía sentido, él es un programa, no debería tener esos recuerdos.

-Se lo que estás pensando, ¿cómo tengo esta información? Pues veras... -Dijo mientras chocábamos nuestras armas y las manteníamos haciendo fuerza contra el otro -. Fui creado conociendo todo sobre ti, tu información, tus habilidades, lo que hiciste hace tres años y que nadie mágicamente recuerda.

-¡¿Quién te creo?! -Pregunte mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás y me dirigía con más ataques -.

-No estoy autorizado para decírtelo y lo sabes. -El Samurott choco sus espadas contra mis guadañas una vez más -. Pero estoy autorizado para matarte sin piedad.

En ese momento, una fisura se creó en mis guadañas, sentí el dolor de como un hueso se fracturaba en mis brazos. El Samurott dibujo una sonrisa maniaca para luego golpear una de mis guadañas con su espada, logrando partirla por la mitad... el dolor... fue...

-¡Aaaaaaaaaagh! -Grite cayendo de rodillas -.

-No puedes hacer nada con un solo brazo a punto de romperse... -Dijo levantando una de sus espadas -. Puede que tus amigos se hayan ido, pero tú no escaparas.

-¡Vete al diablo! -Le grite con desesperación -.

En aquel momento que bajaba su espada, fui salvado por un Lucario, el cual tenía tres garras de acero en cada una de sus manos deteniendo el ataque, era Garra Metal.

-¡No resistiré mucho, recupérate antes de que mis garras se rompan! -Advirtió un recuperado Fleer -.

En el momento que Fleer perdió sus garras, el Samurott intento atacarlo, pero fue repelido por Miriam con un Electro Cañón, fue la primera vez que vi las barras de vida del jefe, tenía cuatro y con aquel ataque, la primera bajo a la mitad. Para cuando el jefe se lanzó nuevamente hacia nosotros, Kanadei y Yugo habían hecho la defensa combinada.

-¡Ahora, recupérate de una buena vez que no resistiremos mucho tampoco! -Me dijo sonriendo de medio lado -. ¡No te dejare solo!

-Gracias amigo... -Dijo mientras abría mi menú -.

Bajando por la ventana de objetos vi uno del cual me había olvidado completamente, además, al vencer al Rey Kingler recibí un drop raro... creo que podría funcionar...

-¡De prisa! ¡Y te haces llamar el Pokedex Holder más rápido! -Me animaba a su manera Kanadei -.

Mire que la barrera comenzó a agrietarse, me apresure a elegir el objeto y le aceptar. Pero justo en ese momento, la barrera se rompió mientras que el Samurott repelía a todos con sus espadas, antes de plantarse frente a mí con su espada levantada.

-Muérete.

Bajo su espada pero sucedió algo que lo sorprendió mucho, aún más que a mí. Una barrera negra apareció para protegerme, era un mensaje, este decía en letras blancas, "Evolución en curso".

-No se puede dañar a alguien que está evolucionando... -Dijo Fleer algo dañado por Samurott -.

Pronto, me envolví en una luz brillante, me levante del suelo mientras mi brazo cortado regresaba y se convertía en una tenaza, pronto mis alas se volvieron más fuertes, la forma de la cabeza cambio y el color verde de mi cuerpo cambio a un resplandeciente color rojo metálico. El mensaje tanto como la luz desaparecieron al mismo tiempo, mi barra de vida estaba a tope y se desplego un mensaje frente a mí.

*Skills actualizadas: Mega Oz a Tijera X.

Nuevo nivel de: Cuchillada, ahora eres capaz de usar Cuchillada Relámpago con la ayuda de un Pokemon Eléctrico."

-Así que el que creo el juego, aún mantiene sus recuerdos. -Dije mientras miraba mi nuevo cuerpo y nuevos controles, ya no tenía las empuñadoras que simulaban las guadañas, ahora tenía dos barras táctiles en cada mano, una para los cuatro dedos primarios y una para el pulgar, con esta, podía manejar el abrir y cerrar de las tenazas y al mismo tiempo, podía mover los brazos -.

-Correcto. -Dijo lanzando un espadazo contra mí, pero justo logre atrapar su espada con mi tenaza -.

-Así que mi velocidad aumento. -Dije mientras apretaba la espada causando una fisura -. Y mi fuerza igual...

Ejerciendo aún más presión, logre partir una de sus espadas, está ya estando rota, desapareció en una explosión de polígonos. El jefe del área me miro con sorpresa y rápidamente saco otra espada.

-Acabare con esto rápido... -Mire a Miriam -. ¡Oye tú, Miriam, lanza un Electro Cañón hacia mí!

-¡¿Que?! -Pregunto desconcertada -.

-¡Solo hazlo! -Dije mientras repelía el ataque de Samurott -.

Miriam apunto hacia mí, pronto, la electricidad se acumuló en su cuerpo para luego ser liberada. Samurott se alejó con el miedo de ser dañado por el potente ataque, pero yo en vez de huir, abrí mi tenaza y esta se ilumino en color amarillo logrando atrapar el ataque de electricidad en mi tenaza derecha, mi energía disminuía poco a poco, así que decidí moverme rápido, abrí mi menú y me equipe el drop raro del último golpe que le di a Kingler, esta era la Tenaza del Rey, un arma tenaza que se le puede equipar a avatares con obviamente, tenazas y esta tenía la forma de la tenaza del Rey Kingler pero esta tenía un color dorado.

-No te dejare tocarme. -Dijo lanzando un rayo de hielo hacia mí -.

Procedí a abrir mis alas y alzar el vuelo esquivando el ataque del Pokemon de tipo agua. Ahora mis alas eran más fuerte y mi tiempo de vuelo era más largo, por lo que decidí imitar los movimientos de mi fiel amigo, Slash. Ahora sabia lo glorioso que se sentía mi compañero era increíble, poder volar con esa velocidad, esquivar los ataques sin miedo.

-¡Cuchillada Relámpago! -Grite con mi tenaza envuelta en electricidad -.

Comencé a volar en zigzag esquivando los Rayos de Hielo del Samurott, aumente más mi velocidad, debía ir más rápido, ¡Mas rápido!

-Ugh...

Todo termino cuando clave mi Cuchillada Relámpago en el torso del Samurott, vi su vida que desapareció por completo con un solo ataque. El jefe me miro sorprendido por unos segundos antes de que su avatar desapareciera por completo.

-Así que, esto es lo que llaman diversión. -Dijo antes de desvanecerse -.

Desactive mi skill que me dañaba a cada segundo que pasaba, vi que mi vida estaba en la zona amarilla. Mire a los demás que se encontraban en perfecto estado salvo por Aurum quien fue asesinado por el jefe. Fleer no se perdonaba por eso por más que le dijeran lo contrario.

Nuestros Avatares desaparecieron de la nada y de pronto, cayo una llave dorada, no sin antes de salir un mensaje a cada uno de nosotros, este nos decía que subimos de nivel y que aumentamos nuestras estadísticas.

-Avisare a los demás jugadores sobre esto, ustedes adelántense hacia la puerta de la salida. -Dijo mientras activaba el Megáfono, una skill de GM que le ayudaba a comunicarse con todos los jugadores -.

Maki:

-¡Detente! -Grite por el teléfono -.

-¡Jajajajajaja! -Gritaba desde el otro lado -. ¿Eh?

-¿Eh? -Le seguí yo -. No...

-Pasó nada... -Término el, sorprendido -. ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡Se supone que estaban listas las bombas!

De pronto sentí como una persona me arrebataba el teléfono de mis manos, lo ponía en su oído y hablo.

-Sí que fue difícil encontrar esas bombas, estaban bastante bien infiltradas pero no fue gran cosa para mí, pequeño insecto. -Dijo aquel conocido -.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, quién eres?! -Pregunto enojadísimo el del otro lado -.

-Soy el queridísimo, Kige Nakaede, guardián del mequetrefe al que tienes de recadero. -Dijo el de cabello gris -.

-Recordare tu nombre, ahora debo irme, adiós... -Dijo la voz -.

-Odio decirlo, pero me salvaste. -Dije sorprendido -. Jamás espere que fueras a encontrar las bombas.

-Pues es fácil de "predecir". -Dijo Kige -. ¿Quién es tu novia?

-Silencio. -Dije mirándolo con una mirada asesina -. Se llama Freya Thompson, tiene a una amiga atrapada en P.A.O. así que me está ayudando.

-Si, te dio una gran golpiza por lo que pude apreciar. -El peligris sonreía de manera infantil -.

Freya se presentó con Kige, debo decir que ese tipo me salvo el pellejo y no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero dejando de lado esto, decidimos ponernos en camino hasta Silph and CO. para poder ver lo que realmente tenían esas memorias que en nuestro poder teníamos.

-¿Uh? -Dije mientras tomaba mi teléfono el cual estaba sonando -. ¿Hola?

-Maki, soy Bill. -Dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono -. ¡Es increíble, tu hermano junto a un grupo de jugadores, venció al jefe número uno del juego!

-Esas son excelentes noticias, ¿Cómo se encuentran todos?

-Pues todos mantienen sus signos vitales a ritmo normal, por lo que aún hay esperanza. -Explicaba Bill -. Debo irme, aun investigo la forma de sacar a todos los jugadores.

-De acuerdo, llámame si ocurre algo. -Le dije antes de cortar -.

Caminando y caminando, no me di cuenta cuando ya habíamos llegado, el edificio se distinguía por ser el más alto de todos los que había en ciudad Azafrán. Se veía bastante lujoso desde afuera y lo era aún más por dentro. Cuando entre en el edificio, nos recibió el gerente del edificio.

-Buenos días señor Douraji, soy Takeo, sígame, tenemos la computadora preparada para su uso. -Dijo aquel señor de cabello negro y lentes con marco rojo -.

-Muchas gracias, ellos vienen conmigo. -Le dije apuntando al desquiciado y a la llorona -.

-¿Por qué me enojo cuando me apunta así? -Se dijo Freya -.

El gerente nos guio hasta el cuarto donde estaba la gran computadora, el señor Takeo nos dejó solos en la habitación. Procedí a sacar el sobre junto con las demás cosas, ya quería poder ver lo que ahí había pero...

-Woh, Maki, estas metido en una realmente grande, ¿No? -Dijo Kige -.

-Sí, tuve problemas en Trigal, ¿Por qué lo dices? -Le pregunte -.

-Pues porque en exactamente veinte minutos el edificio será rodeado de policías, porque estas bajo sospecha de asesinato. -Dijo sonriendo como un niño -.

Lo odio...


	5. Un camino no tan facil

Aviso: Pokemon Adventures no me pertenece.

* * *

Primero que todo, perdon por tenerlos colgados pero han sido semanas dificiles, sobre todo por que estoy algo desanimado por la partida de mi mejor amigo a otra ciudad, pero aqui tienen el capitulo, perdonen nuevamente el retraso y les prometo tenerles un capitulo especial que los dejara emocionados, ya solo falta terminar una cosa y lo subo, espero les guste este capitulo aunque es mas corto que los demas.

* * *

Aedora: Si si si si, casate con Kige, esa es tu queja no? ya sabes que lo amas, te encanta y solo te haces la dificil por que te enamoraste de Kige. Ya sabes, en el momento que estas cerca de la muerte, no recuerdas todas las cosas no? Ya mostrare a todos los viciosos que estan en el juego.

Anormal-Snivy: jajajaja si esos cambios de bipolaridad son geniales y Kige psss bueno tendras que pelear con la lokilla de arriba por el ya que esta secretamente(ya no tanto) enamorada de Kige XD Espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por tus comentarios.

Pokemona: jajajaj me alegra que te haya gustado, entiendo el sentimiento de no poder molestar a alguien XD jajajajaj

Sarashi: bueno ahora si te sorprendes de mis señales de vida, enserio, se me hizo bastante deificil terminar el capitulo. Pero bueno aqui ya estoy para que disfruten de este gran capitulo, bueno no tan grande XD

Sky: Aqui llegue de nuevo, gracias por el apoyo y tus reviews constantes, me esta gustando mucho tu fic, siguelo y cuando termina como creo que lo hara, entonces ya se como sera nuestro crossover.

IPromise: a bueno aqui ya esta el capitulo por el que tanto me preguntabas, asi ya te diviertes hasta el proximo :D pero sin mas preambulos, disfrutalo.

* * *

CAPITULO V: Un camino no tan fácil.

Maki:

-No sabes… cuanto te odio… -Dije raspando mi voz lo más que pude -.

-No seas malo conmigo Maki-chan. –Dijo sonriendo -.

-Ver animes, te tiene aún más mal. –Dije enojado -. No alcanzare a revisar nada en ese tiempo.

-Pues vamos a otro lugar. –Ofreció Freya -.

-Demonios, pasamos por mucho para ahora salir corriendo. –Me levante tomando mis cosas -.

Sali del cuarto junto con mis acompañantes para huir de aquel lugar. En eso, se interpone Takeo, el gerente con una cara seria.

-¿Ya se van? –Pregunto cruzado de brazos -.

-Pues sí, recordé que tengo una reunión urgente. –Mentí -.

-Que mentira más mala Maki. –Dijo Kige acercándose a Takeo -. ¿Preparo lo que le dije?

-Si, por supuesto, espero mi dinero ahora. –Takeo extendió su mano hacia Kige -.

-Pero claro, tome, paga Crimson Ordeals. –Kige extendió un gran fajo de billetes hacia Takeo, quien lo recibió sin demora para luego volver a sonreír -.

-Muchas gracias, ahora suban a la azotea, ahí los espera un helicóptero. –Sin nada más que decir, Takeo se fue del lugar -. No hable con ustedes, si es que me preguntan.

Mire a Kige quien sonreía con autosuficiencia, debía decirlo, ese tipo sabia como sacarte de este tipo de cosas, pero jamás se lo diría aunque el mismísimo Zalg viniera y me torturara lentamente sin matarme. Pero en fin, decidí hacerme camino hasta el elevador, pero mi brazo fue retenido por Kige.

-Por ahí no Maki. –Dijo arrastrándome hasta las escaleras que guian hacia abajo -.

-¿Algo que deberías decirme?

-Es una distracción idiota y pequeño Maki.

En fin, Freya, Kige y yo bajábamos las escaleras del edificio, a veces, teníamos que pasar por un piso y correr a las otras escaleras para evitar a los policías. Era la gran ventaja de tener a alguien que podía ver el futuro y manejarse en la situación.

Seguimos bajando hasta llegar a al sótano, estaba realmente oscuro aquí abajo, en ese momento Kige saca unas llaves las cuales tenían un pequeño aparato con un botón, Kige apretó el botón y en un instante, un auto encendió sus luces, este era de la compañía ya que tenía el logo.

-Que buen plan. –Le dije a Kige mientras caminaba hacia el auto -.

-Debo suponer que ya sabes conducir. –Kige me lanzo las llaves, las cuales atrape -.

-Sí, no ocurrirá lo mismo como aquel día. –Le dije -.

-¿Aquel día? –Pregunto Freya -.

-¡Pues sí, el grupo de Maki debía escapar de los parásitos de Zalg pero nadie sabía conducir! –Dijo Kige animado -.

-¿Zalg? –Pregunto nuevamente la de ojos violetas -.

-Cállate Kige, sabes que tenemos prohibido hablar de Zalg. –Le dije seriamente -.

-Ok ok, no me mires con ojos de serpiente cascabel. –Kige solo levanto los hombros -.

-Vamos, métanse dentro. –Abrí la puerta del conductor y procedí a entrar -.

Kige y Freya entraron al auto, procedí a encender el motor y partimos. Vimos varias patrullas amontonándose, pensé que saldríamos sin que nos viesen pero una patrulla nos hizo detenernos.

-No puedo parar aquí… -Dije -.

-Tengo una idea, Freya, abre la guantera. –Dijo Kige -.

Freya abrió la guantera del auto encontrándose con unos lentes rectangulares y una blusa.

-Esto es… -Murmuro Freya -.

-Solo ponte eso y cambia con Maki. –Kige sonreía con confianza -.

Policía:

Me acerque al auto sospechoso con mucho cuidado, las ventanas estaban polarizadas, por lo que lo hacía más sospechoso todavía. Una vez estando cerca del auto, golpee la ventana para que la bajaran. Cuando la bajaron me encontré con una joven de cabello castaño y tomado por una coleta, ojos purpura, unos lentes rectangulares, blusa blanca y una mirada frívola.

En el asiento del copiloto había un joven de cabellos grises, una gabardina de cuero blanca, unos lentes de sol que no le revelaban sus ojos.

-¿Algún problema oficial? –Pregunto ella con molestia -.

-buscamos a un chico llamado Makisotu Douraji, tiene una venda en su ojo, ¿Lo ha visto? –Pregunte -.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Me puedo ir ahora? –Respondió la joven -.

-Sí, perdone por molestarla. –Dije mientras ella subía el vidrio y comenzaba a conducir, alejándose -.

Maki:

Salí de mi escondite que estaba tras el asiento de Freya, abajo había suficiente espacio para no dejarme ver. La mire por el retrovisor y ella sonrió para luego echarse a reír.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Te juro, jamás pensé que algún día actuaria así! –Decía Freya sin poder controlar su risa -.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso? –Pregunte mirando por la ventana cruzado de brazos -.

-¡No lo encuentras gracioso porque te imite a ti! –Decía la de ojos violetas -.

-Por favor, no podrías imitarme, ni siquiera me…

-Conoces y te faltaría mucho, ya que aún no confió en ti. –Termino Freya -. ¡Ja, te deje callado!

En ese momento, escuchamos una sirena sonar tras nosotros, era un carro de policía. Nos habían descubierto de inmediato, ¿Cómo pudo ser?

-Vaya, esto es inesperado. –Dijo Kige sorprendido -. No tengo premoniciones…

-… ¡¿Qué?! –Dije tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa -.

-Pues, eso, no veo ningún camino posible… -Dijo sobándose la nuca -.

-¡Al diablo! –Grite -. ¡Freya, detén el auto en la entrada de aquel callejón!

Apunte a un callejón el cual estaba entre dos edificios bastante grandes. En cuanto nos detuvimos, todos nos bajamos y comenzamos a correr por el callejón, Freya arrojo sus lentes al suelo, luego, la liga que amarraba su cabello y siguió corriendo.

La policía comenzó a seguirnos a pie, pero por fortuna, los atraje aun laberinto. Sabía que solo debíamos dar alguna vueltas antes de llegar a este lugar…

-¡Aquí, entren! –Dije abriendo una puerta -.

-Pero… esta es la puerta al teatro de ciudad Azafrán. –Dijo Freya -.

-¡Entra de una buena vez! –Grite a lo cual ambos obedecieron -.

Avanzábamos por el lugar, al parecer estaban a punto de comenzar con la obra de teatro, por lo que comencé a moverme a la salida antes de escuchar lo siguiente.

-¡¿Cómo que mis protagonistas no han llegado?! –Grito un anciano -. ¡Estoy arruinado, la obra esta arruinada, son unos incompetentes!

-Sigan caminando, ya queda poco para la salida. –Dije pasando por al lado del viejo junto con Freya -.

El anciano se me quedo mirando un rato mientras pasaba por ahí, luego de eso, se puso frente a mi como si nada y comenzó a tocar mi torso de forma extraña, lo aleje rápidamente pero luego me tomo el brazo derecho y comenzó a medir.

-Eres… ¡Eres perfecto! –Dijo el anciano -. ¡Rápido, ve al vestuario, toma este libreto y memorízalo en menos de diez minutos!

-¡Pero espere, estoy en un apuro, debo irme! –Más no pude hacer nada, antes de que dos actores me llevaran al vestuario, pero luego pensé, que era una brillante idea para escapar de la policía -.

-¡Tu, jovencita de ojos purpura! –Escuche al viejo antes de entrar a los vestuarios -.

Freya:

El señor comenzó a hacer lo mismo que con Maki, me tomo el brazo para medirlo, vio mis facciones, el largo de mi cabello, hasta que me vio desde lejos y trono sus dedos.

-¡Jovencita, tú serás la princesa! –Dijo el anciano -. ¡Toma, el libreto te dirá que debes decir, memorízalo en menos de diez minutos!

-¡Pero en diez minutos no puedo! –Le dije antes de ser arrastrada por dos actores -.

Kige:

El viejo me miro un rato, no muy convencido de lo que quería hacer, yo solo le sonreí y le salude moviendo mi mano alegremente.

-Tu ve a sentarte, ya tengo a mis protagonistas. –Dijo el anciano -. No, mejor relata la historia, dará un gran toque, toma y ve a sentarte mientras arreglamos todo, yo te llamare.

-Como diga anciano. –Dije antes de dirigirme a los asientos -.

Maki:

Una vez ya estaba vestido, me pusieron frente a un espejo grande para verme en cuerpo entero… Me veía ridículo…

-Este traje… prefiero ir a prisión, la verdad. –Dije mirándome de pies a cabeza -.

-Maki~, la verdad te vez divino. –Dijo el de vestuario con una voz afeminada -.

-Púdrete… -Dije entre dientes -.

Salí hacia donde se encontraban todos los actores después de haber leído el libreto, era algo ordinario, nada del otro mundo y fácil de memorizar.

Al salir de los vestuarios, me dirigí al escenario el cual estaba cubierto aun por la cortina. Al entrar ahí, la vi, llevaba un hermoso vestido de color perla con delineaciones de oro formando el dibujo de un corazón en el pecho. Su cabello estaba elegantemente trenzado a lo largo de su espalda y una tiara adornaba su cabello.

-Freya… -Dije sorprendido -.

Freya:

Al escuchar mi nombre, me di la vuelta solo para ver que el que me había nombrado, fue Maki. Me impresione mucho, esta vez tenia ambos ojos descubiertos, su parpado del ojo derecho estaba maquillado para que no se notara el color oscuro de este, llevaba una elegante chaqueta de color azul, cerrada y con delineaciones de plata formando una espada cruzando desde su hombro derecho hasta su cintura al lado izquierdo, en su espalda llevaba una capa roja que le llegaba hasta los pies, unos pantalones azules bastante bonitos y unos zapatos negros, por último, una corona adornaba su cabeza.

-Maki… -Dije esta vez yo sorprendida -.

El silencio incomodo apareció ante nosotros, ninguno articulaba palabra alguna, pero pronto, fuimos devueltos a la tierra por el director.

-¿Ya memorizaron el libreto? –Pregunto controlando su furia de teatro -.

-Si. –Contesto secamente Maki -.

-Algo así. –Conteste yo -. Aun me falta algo del…

-Detalles, detalles. –Dijo el director no dándole importancia -. ¡A sus puestos y tu blancucho, ponte en la tarima para que comiences relatando!

-¡A la orden! –Se escuchó la voz de Kige -.

Kige:

Me levante del asiento con el libreto en mano, me dirigí a una tarima que se encontraba debajo del escenario, para que la gente no me viera y darle un toque especial a la obra, ahí se encontraba un micrófono por el cual comenzar a hablar, una vez estuve ahí, abrí el libreto y espere a la señal.

No pasaron más de dos minutos hasta que bajo uno de los afeminados hombres del director y me dijo.

-El director dice que empieces cuando comience la música de fondo cariño. –Dijo guiñándome el ojo -.

-¡De acuerdo! –Le dije sonriendo, pero una vez se fue -. Una Silla Eléctrica no estaría mal en estos momentos…

Me quede ahí esperando a que todo comenzara, pero pronto, escuche como una hermosa sinfonía comenzaba a sonar, esa era mi señal.

Narración:

"Érase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, donde los Pokemon aún no obtenían aquel nombre y ni siquiera existían las Pokeballs. El reino de Fleyra, rebosante de grandes campos y el reino de Armin, rebosante de minerales, se encontraban en un contante conflicto, ambos reinos llevaban una guerra de más de diez años y ya las razones de esta guerra se habían olvidado hace mucho, solo quedaba la ira que se tenían entre ellos."

En ese momento, la cortina se levantó mostrando a Maki alzando su espada contra unos soldados.

-¡Adelante soldados, no dejéis que esos tiranos nos roben más de lo que ya lo han hecho! –Dijo Maki -.

"La gran guerra como se le había llamado, había acabado con muchas vidas, pueblos y Pokemon. Por lo que lleno de ira y rabia, el príncipe de Fleyra, Eldran, decidió unirse a la guerra, su manejo en la espada ayudo a su reino a ganar muchas batallas."

En ese momento, la cortina se bajó y rápidamente volvió a subir dejando ver que el ambiente había cambiado al balcón de un castillo y Freya se encontraba en este.

"Mientras que en el reino de Armin, la princesa, Kiaska, tenia deseos de venganza, puesto que su hermano, falleció en batalla contra el reino de Fleyra, pero a la vez no quería más batallas."

-Oh, hermano mío, no debiste alejarte de mí, por que habéis hecho eso si sabíais que yo os necesitaba… -Dijo Freya -. Esta horrible y despreciable guerra arruina nuestros hermosos y bellos campos y sin contar que nuestras minas y aldeanos han caído bajo el reino de Fleyra…

La cortina volvió a caer, para luego subir volviendo al campo de batalla donde Maki luchaba contra unos soldados.

"El príncipe Eldran luchaba con gran destreza para eliminar a sus enemigos, pero en ese momento, apareció uno que era muy diferente a los demás, este mato a muchos de sus soldados. Se hacía llamar el Asesino Enmascarado, el cual trabajaba para el reino de Armin, su combinación arco y espada era buena, ya que no dejaba a enemigo vivo que se le acercara."

-¡Deteneos, yo me encargo de este vil enemigo! –Dijo Maki ordenando a sus soldados retroceder -. ¡Vos, identificaos antes de matarte!

-No necesitáis mi nombre, príncipe. –Dijo apuntando con su arco -. Por favor, morid…

"Un fiero combate comenzó, ambos se atacaban como podían, el enmascarado lanzaba flechas y espadazos como podía. Mientras que el príncipe partía las flechas con su sable de noble y la batalla seguía. Pronto, ambos se vieron en un escenario bastante desventajoso para todos, estaban al lado de un acantilado lo cual no dejaba muchas opciones a los luchadores."

-¡Habéis sido el mejor espadachín contra el que he luchado! –Dijo Maki en tono cansado -. ¡Pero os ha llegado la hora de morir!

-¡No os creáis príncipe, esto no termina aun! –Grito el enmascarado -.

"Ambos corrieron hacia el otro para asestar un golpe, pero al estar en el borde del abismo y la tierra mojada por la sangre de los soldados, este cedió y ambos terminaron cayendo por este."

La cortina bajo y luego se abrió dejando ver a Maki y al otro tipo tirado en el suelo con el escenario convertido en el fondo de un gran acantilado.

"Milagrosamente, ambos cayeron al fondo del abismo sin dañarse mucho, el príncipe se había roto algunas costillas y con gran esfuerzo se levantó del suelo, su sorpresa fue gigante al ver a su enemigo sin la máscara."

-¡Tu… tu eres! –Dijo actuando sorprendido Maki -.

-A-así es… soy la princesa Kiaska… -Dijo ella levantándose dificultosamente -. ¡Ugh!

"La princesa estaba aún más herida que el príncipe, esta era su oportunidad pero, él no quería ganar así, por lo que ayudo a la princesa a sentarse, con lo cual ella se alteró mucho."

-¡Que estáis haciendo! –Dijo exaltada -. ¡¿No vais a matarme?!

-No puedo matar a alguien que está herido, si queréis matarme princesa, primero deberás ver si queréis vivir aquí sola y atrapada aquí después de matarme o si queréis cooperar para salir de aquí con bien.

-Está bien, pero apenas tanga el tiempo, os juro que vais a morir. –Dijo la princesa -.

"El príncipe, sin más, comenzó a curar las heridas de la princesa Kiaska. Ambos pasaron su primera noche alejados, la princesa estaba a un extremo del acantilado. Al día siguiente, los príncipes pudieron alimentarse gracias a los frutos de un árbol que ahí se encontraba. Pasaban y pasaban los días y cada vez más se iban conociendo mejor, aquellas noches en que encendían las fogatas, se contaban historias para pasar el rato, ninguno de los dos quería decirlo pero… se estaban enamorando el uno del otro."

"Pronto, ya ambos se habían recuperado de sus heridas, pero las ganas de pelear se habían desvanecido, pero aun así debían hacerlo puesto que ninguno ha dicho lo que siente por el otro, pero pronto, apareció una idea en ambos, dejar que el otro lo matase, era sencillo, así no cargarían con la culpa de haber matado a la persona que amaban."

-Así que ha llegado el día. –Dijo el príncipe -.

-Así parece ser… -Dijo la princesa -.

"La batalla comenzó, pero los movimientos de ambos eran pobres, el príncipe aun tenia las costillas rotas por lo que sus movimientos por naturaleza eran lentos y torpes, pero la princesa estaba esforzándose por fallar sus flechas, ya que en la caída, su espada había caído en una maleza muy alta para alcanzarla."

"Siguieron asi por casi un dia y ya el cansancio les estaba ganando a ambos, en un momento de cansancio de Kiaska, esta disparo una flecha po accidente, una flecha arbitraria… la cual cayo en el pecho del príncipe, pero este no mostro cara de dolor, no, su expresión fue una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría, antes de caer al suelo casi muerto. Ante esto la princesa corrió hasta el príncipe"

-Ganaste… -Dijo Maki -.

-Yo… -Freya comenzó a fingir lágrimas -.

-Vive… debéis salir de aquí… -Pronto, Maki cerró los ojos y no siguió hablando -.

-No… espera… ¡Noooo!

"El grito de la princesa, resonó en todo el campo de batalla, logrando que por milagro, los soldados de ambos reinos, dejaran de luchar… la princesa lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de su amado príncipe y sin previo aviso el cielo comenzó a brillar, de este una figura dorada bajo al campo de batalla convirtiendo las armas de los soldados, en cenizas, esta figura era el Pokemon Alpha, Arceus. Arceus bajo por el acantilado y vio a los dos príncipes ahí."

-Querida, tu llanto me ha conmovido, sabía que este joven se sacrificaría para que tu vivieras, por lo que os ayudare a ustedes. –Dijo el Pokemon -.

"Pronto, el Pokemon usando sus poderes, quito la flecha del pecho del príncipe y luego le devolvió la vida, Arceus les dio un Escudo familiar simbolizando el pacto que tenían con él, luego de esto, Arceus los saco del acantilado para que detuvieran la guerra y finalmente desaparecer por donde vino."

La cortina se bajó de nuevo y al subir, Maki y Freya estaban vestidos de novios.

"Al pasar las semanas, la guerra fue detenida por ambos príncipes y para poder conmemorar la unión de ambos reinos, estos se unirían en matrimonio usando el Escudo de Arceus como señal prosperidad para ambos reinos. Los príncipes estaban enamorados si y felices, por lo que terminaron de sellar su unión, mediante un beso de amor."

En ese momento, Maki se quedó congelado, no sabía lo que debía hacer al igual que Freya, que no sabía que hacer tampoco.

Maki:

Sabía que esto debía pasar pero no podía, sentía que estaba detenido en el tiempo, podía ver que Freya estaba nerviosa, pues tiritaba mucho.

En eso, Kige, salió de su escondite, para sentarse en donde estaba antes de salir y muy exaltado me aviso que debía hacerlo rápido, esto me dio a entender que su premonición había vuelto y que si no lo hacía ahora, estaríamos perdidos…

Acerque mis labios temerosamente hacia ella, mientras que ella cerraba sus ojos extendiendo sus labios suavemente, finalmente hice contacto con sus labios suaves y delicados, estos tenían un leve sabor a fresa, un delicioso sabor que me hizo por un momento perderme en una sensación de satisfacción.

Kige:

Al ver aquel beso:

-¡FIN! –Grite al público -.

Estos se levantaron eufóricos gritando lo mucho que les había gustado, justo en ese momento, la policía se asomó para ver si estaban aquí, pero al ver al escenario, solo vieron a los dos besándose y siendo cubiertos por el telón, no los notaron y se fueron rápidamente de ahí.

Me sentí feliz de tener mi poder de vuelta, pero que mi premonición falle significaba que un poder tan grande como el de Arceus y Zalg estaba cerca, un poder que podía cambiar su destino a voluntad.

En fin, me dirigí tras bambalinas y me sorprendí al ver que Maki y Freya aún estaban unidos por aquel beso, cosa que me dejo boquiabierto, ni siquiera en mis visiones podría haber visto esto, así que como buen amigo me acerque y:

-¡Que vivan los novios! –Les grite haciendo que ambos se despertasen de su éxtasis y se vieran sonrojados por la vergüenza y falta de aire -.

Maki:

-¡Cállate! –Le grite a Kige -. Ahora debemos salir de ahí.

En eso, se acerca el director aplaudiendo, maravillado por la obra.

-Estuvo hermoso. –Dijo emocionado el anciano -. Ustedes salvaron mi obra.

-No fue nada, solo estábamos aquí por simple casualidad. –Le dije -.

-Toma, esta es tu venda. –Me extendió mi venda negra la cual tome rápidamente -.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por uno de los maquillistas, el cual venia exaltado.

-¡Señor, la policía exige entrar aquí para revisar si hay fugitivos! –Dijo con su tono afeminado -.

-Vaya, así que eso era… -Dijo el anciano mirándome desafiadoramente -.

-Yo… le puedo explicar todo. –Dije -.

-No hace falta… váyanse rápido antes de que vengan, nosotros los retrasaremos. –Me dijo el director sonriendo ahora -.

-¿Qué? –Estaba confundido -.

-Unas personas que puedan actuar así en el teatro no pueden ser malas, ustedes realmente expresaron buenos sentimientos en el escenario, como dije, una persona mala jamás podría haber actuado sí. –Dijo el anciano -. Ustedes me hicieron recordar el amor que tengo en el escenario, mis días de actuación… pero bueno, váyanse rápido, tenemos otra salida de emergencias del otro lado del escenario, pasando los vestuarios.

-¡Se lo agradecemos! –Dijo Freya -.

-No no, gracias a ustedes. –Dijo el anciano -. Si necesitan algo, pregunten por Otoba, soy conocido por todas partes en las tiendas de toda Kanto.

Nos despedimos y recogimos todo lo nuestro, con un rápido cambio de ropa, procedimos a irnos del lugar. Me sentí alegre el haberme ganado un aliado como el señor Otoba, seguramente nos volveríamos a ver otra vez.

Salimos del edificio y ya no se veian policías a la vista, por lo que procedimos a usar nuestra carta especial.

-Kige, ¿Ya puedes ver el futuro? –Pregunte -.

-SI, si nos quedamos seremos atrapados. –Me dijo -.

-De acuerdo, entonces eso significa que el que bloqueaba tus poderes psíquicos ya no está cerca, ahora deberías poder usar a Chimeco. –Le dije -.

-Que buena observación Maki. –Me dijo sonriendo -. Chimeco, Tele transportación a ciudad Carmín.

Pronto, el Chimeco de Kige, salio de su camisa y nos envolvió en una luz blanca para luego aparecer en el centro de ciudad Carmin.

Pero al poder ver claramente, me sorprendí mucho… ahí se encontraban los Pokedex Holders junto con cuatro chicos más, los cuales no pude reconocer, pero los demás, estaban tirados en el suelo frente a un tipo con una gabardina blanca, cabello celeste y lentes de sol, su gabardina le tapaba su boca y tenía una especie de Pokemon que tenía su larga cola enredado en su brazo derecho y en el hombro estaba su extraño cuerpo con forma de reloj que tenía dos grandes ojos amarillos. Los chicos nuevos estaban cansados y casi no podían moverse y sus Pokemon estaban cansadísimos.

-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! –Dije sorprendido y corriendo hacia ellos -.

-¡Este tipo apareció… de la nada y… ataco a todos! –Dijo un chico de cabello negro, con un mecho parado y lentes, llevaba camisa y una chaqueta azul normal junto con pantalones negros -. ¡Es demasiado fuerte, ni todos juntos pudimos contra ellos!

-¡Los venció a todos de un golpe! –Dijo esta vez una chica rubia con una boina verde, camisa naranja sin mangas y una falda blanca -.

-¡Ni siquiera se movió de donde se encuentra! –Ahora fue un chico de gorra negra con blanco con detalles rojos y una Pokeball verde estampada en el fondo negro, tenía cabello marrón el cual acariciaba sus mejillas y se escapaba por los lados de su gorra, llevaba una chaqueta azul con blanco y pantalones negros -.

-¡Pero lo más raro es… que su Pokemon… la Pokedex no lo reconoce! –Dijo una chica de cabello marrón también, con una gorra blanca con rosa, una coleta larga escapaba por la parte de atrás de la gorra, una camisa negra sin mangas y unos shorts de jeans cortos -.

Mire al hombre el cual aunque no pudiera verle ni los ojos o la boca, estaba sonriendo macabramente. Por lo que procedí a tomar la Pokeball de Spring, mi Leafon, pero antes de lanzarla, Kige me detuvo con sus hilos de los guantes, al girarme, se encontraba bastante sorprendido.

-Maki… no puedo ver el futuro de nuevo… y la causa es… este tipo… -Dijo casi sin habla -.

Jade:

-¡Garra Metal! –Termine de eliminar a un Rhyhorn -.

Nos encontrábamos en las afueras de ciudad Imperial, donde fueron enviados Red y Green, con la esperanza de encontrarlos, nos dirigimos ahí con rapidez, pero solo nos encontramos con Silver y Mid, quienes vestían el avatar de un Larvitar y Gabite respectivamente.

Estábamos tras la pista de un Pokemon raro el cual estaba asesinando a muchos personajes del juego.

-¡Muéranse malditos, Pulso Dragón! –Grito salvajemente Mid antes de arrasar con un Geodude -. ¡Si, subí de nivel!

-Calmada, sabes que estamos buscando a un asesino, posiblemente sea un player killer. –Dijo Silver -.

-Él tiene razón, lo más probable es que sea eso. –Dije yo -. Y parece que está aquí.

De pronto, un Dragonite apareció desde debajo, estaba usando Excavar para ocultarse. Su mirada era macabra y con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¡Jajajaja, al fin nuevos personajes, quería más experiencia! –Dijo el Dragonite -.

-Cállate…

Le estrelle mi Garra Metal en la boca para que dejase de hablar. Luego impacte un Ala Metal en el estómago, lo cual le bajo demasiado su HP. Fue demasiado fácil, esto demostraba que era un cobarde que atacaba por sorpresa cuando podía. Pero en un momento de distracción, me impacto un Híper Rayo, el cual me bajo la mitad de mi HP, si no fuera por mi escudo de metal, estaría perdido.

-¡Demonios! –Caí al suelo perdiendo más HP -.

-¡Muere, Cometa…!

Pero antes de que el pudiera acabar su ataque, fue atravesado por un hueso azul, golpeado por un puño blanco y atrapado por los dientes de un Charizard. Era Fleer, con su Ataque Óseo, otro como un Poliwrath y otro como un Charizard.

El HP del Dragonite bajo drásticamente, pero antes de caer a cero, Fleer uso un objeto en forma de triángulo, un triángulo oscuro el cual encerró al Dragonite y lo desvaneció. Quedamos muy sorprendidos ante esto.

-Bueno, eso fue todo amigos. –Dijo Fleer -.

-Me has salvado Fleer. –Dije levantándome -.

-Nah, no fue nada, gracias a estos dos, pude inmovilizarlo lo suficiente para poder enviarlo a la cárcel. –Dijo Fleer -. Les presento a Red y Green.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo -.

-¡Hola chicos! –Dijo el Poliwrath -.

-Hola. –Dijo el Charizard -.

-Dejemos los saludos y explicaciones para más tarde. –Pidió Fleer -. Encontramos al siguiente jefe.

Han pasado algunos días desde la batalla contra el primer jefe. Todos hemos subido hasta el nivel treinta. Hemos trabajado mucho en nuestra misión, tanto detener este juego como salvarlos a todos. Por lo que la siguiente batalla con el jefe, procuraremos que no muera nadie mas.


	6. Sorpresas del destino

AL FIN! primero que todo perdon por el retraso, tuve serios problemas con WORD y WINDOWS 8 pero a la mierda ya lo arregle, asi que aqui tienen un capitulo, ya tengo listo el siguinte pero lo subire en unos dias y como ya es tarde aqui en chile no dejare comentario y los agregare mas tarde espero me entiendan,

DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULOOOOOO!

* * *

Aviso: Pokemon Adventues pertenece a Game Freak o cualquier otro menos yo.

* * *

**CAPITULO VI: Sorpresas del destino.**

Maki:

Aquel extraño entrenador, el como venció a todos los Pokedex Holders de un solo golpe, el como los que aún estaban consientes no pudieron ver sus poderes y el cómo ese extraño Pokemon no podía ser analizado.

-Mi nombre es Time, quizá te preguntas por qué estoy aquí, bueno, mi misión es entretenerme con los Pokedex Holders un rato. -Dijo este joven extraño -. Este pequeñín, es Chronit.

-Jamás había escuchado de él. -Dije preparando la Pokeball de Spring -. ¡Spring, Látigo Cepa! -Dije lanzándolo -.

-¡Tiempo! -Grito el hombre -.

Vi como el Pokemon de mi enemigo comenzó a brillar y luego... me encontraba tirado boca arriba junto a Spring, ¿Que rayos había ocurrido? Me levante adolorido, Freya y Kige todavía no daban crédito a lo que paso.

-Olvide decirles que puedo detener su reloj interno, puedo paralizarles por un límite de tiempo. -Dijo Time -. Yo poseo en mis manos el control de su tiempo.

-¡Demonios, Spring, Hoja Afilada! -Ordene -.

-¡Tiempo! -Grito Time otra vez -.

Pero siquiera Spring intento moverse... me vi siendo ahorcado por Time. Esto no era posible, me negaba a que esto terminara así.

-Que aburrido, me da casi lastima tener que matarte. -Dijo sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo -.

Levanto su cuchillo para poder clavarlo en mi pecho, pero no fue hasta que Time fue envuelto por hilos de telaraña que pude recobrar mi movilidad. Me pareció extraño que Time no usara el Tiempo para poder liberarse, pude notar como Chronit, le giraba la única manecilla que tenía, esto me daba una gran pista sobre como derrotarlo.

-¡Spring, Hoja Mágica! -Ordene, pero esta vez, mi Pokemon logro atacar -.

-¡Tiempo! -Grito Time, pero Chronit no reacciono -. ¡Demonios!

El ataque de Spring golpeo a Chronit duramente, haciendo que este cayera del hombro de Time. Ya lo teníamos atrapado firmemente, era imposible que escapara.

-Si creen que Chronit solo puede detener su tiempo, están equivocados. -Dijo Time sonriendo -.

En ese momento, Chronit comenzó a brillar y se transformó en un reloj de arena, del cual, arena roja comenzaba a correr. Time reía entre dientes mientras la arena de Chronit desaparecía poco a poco.

-¡Ahora Chronit, Oleada de Chronos! -Ordeno Time -.

En aquel momento, la arena de Chronit e acabo, en eso, nuestro espacio alrededor se congelo. No podíamos movernos, pero si teníamos la conciencia despierta, luego vimos como Time, se liberaba de los hilos y se dirigía hacia Chronit.

-Verán, esta técnica les causa un daño físico y mental, igual a todo el daño sumado en un tiempo determinado, si lo ajusto hace tres años, ustedes sufrirán ese daño acumulado en un instante. -Dijo sonriendo y quitándose los lentes, revelando sus ojos dorados -. Fue un placer jugar con ustedes pero ya me cansaron, ¡Castigo de Chronos!

Apenas dijo esto, comencé a sentirme extraño, como si algo intentara salir de mi cuerpo, más me horrorice al ver que en mi cuerpo, había una especia de sangre blanca saliendo de unas heridas inexistentes, pronto comencé a retorcerme de dolor, podía gritar, podía retorcerme pero no podía moverme a voluntad.

-¡Aaaaaaagh! -Gritaba de dolor -.

-¡Te voy a matar por esto maldito! -Decía Kige con una cara de desquiciado, tenía sed de sangre, sus ojos solo decían que quería matarlo -. ¡Ven, déjame estrangularte!

-¡Noooooo déjame, déjame! -Freya se encontraba horrorizada, se tapaba los ojos pero pareciera que tenía imágenes dentro de su cabeza -. ¡No los mates, detente, detenteeeeee! -Con un grito desgarrador, termino por caer desmayada con lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos -.

-¡Freyaaa! -Grite al verla así -. ¡Aaagh, Spring, usa Planta Feroz!

El ataque de Chronit no afectaba a mi Pokemon, por lo que sin dudarlo, lanzo un ataque de Planta Feroz hacia Time y su extraño Pokemon, Time logro evadirlo pero Chronit fue alcanzado por las plantas espinosas, dejándolo noqueado sin remedio. El alrededor dejo de quedar paralizado por el tiempo y nos liberamos de la técnica de Time, pero mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, no podía moverme y estaba fatigado.

-¡Demonios, lo arruinaste! -Dijo Time frustrado, pero en eso, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, este lo vio y se dio cuenta de que era un mensaje -. Te salvaste por ahora, luego te mato.

Time fue hasta Chronit y con solo tocarlo, este se transformó en su forma normal y se enredó en el brazo derecho del peli celeste, sin más, se fueron caminando de la ciudad hasta desaparecer. Mientras que Kige se levantaba, adolorido por el ataque de Time, una cara de ira asesina era la que tenía en su rostro, una que no muchos se ganan de parte de Kige, pero luego vi a Freya tirada en el suelo, me levante y corrí hacia ella, estaba desmayada y su cara demostraba miedo y terror extremo.

-¿Estará bien? -Pregunto un calmado Kige -.

-Si... eso espero, si lo que Time dijo es cierto, puede que ella recuerde lo que paso con Zalg. -Dije recordando algo que creí haber olvidado -. Sabes, esta no es la primera vez que conozco a Freya.

-¿A si? -Dijo Kige interesado -.

-Si... fue hace tres años, cuando escapamos de la Isla Canela, hice algo horrible, quizá por clemencia o quizá porque simplemente fui despiadado. -Dije -.

-¿Que le hiciste? -Pregunto aún más curioso Kige -.

-Mate a sus padres frente a ella...

Jade:

Nos habíamos encontrados con nuestros superiores de la región de Kanto, simplemente pensar que no habían encontrado ni a Yellow ni Blue, hizo que me pusiera en el lugar de ambos al no haber encontrado a Lira aun. Pero Red no estaba desanimado, es más, estaba más motivado que nunca en encontrar a su chica rubia, mientras que Green parecía serio en encontrar a la de cabello castaño.

Luego de que Fleer usara su Item "Veredicto" y que el Player Killer se fuera a la cárcel, nos dirigimos a la ciudad Imperial, lugar donde se encuentra el castillo de Solaris, este lugar era el cuartel general del gremio "Paladines", este era uno de los dos gremios más fuertes del juego, junto con Royal Rose, se imaginara quien es el líder, exacto, es Black Rose, el bastardo logro crear un gremio lo suficientemente fuerte como para tratar de pasar el juego, mientras que Fleer, siendo el líder de los Paladines, se dispone a ayudar a los de nivel más bajo.

En fin, Fleer nos invitó a los cuarteles de los Paladines para descansar sin necesidad de gastar en una Posada, el lugar era un verdadero castillo medieval, era increíble. En fin, llegamos a la oficina de Fleer, en esta se encontraban algunos mapas, libros, hojas de todo tipo, etc. En el lugar se encontraba una mesa cuadrada de madera, Fleer nos invitó a sentarnos y una vez hecho esto, abrió su menú e hizo aparecer una jarra de té con suficientes vasos para cada uno, nos sirvió un poco y luego de que ya estábamos todos con un té, Fleer procedió a hablar.

-Bueno chicos, no los invite aquí solo para descansar, quería pedirles un favor... -Dijo Fleer tomando de su te -.

-Me imagine que querías hablar de algo así, siempre andas con rodeos antes de preguntar algo. -Dije sonriendo de medio lado -. Pero anda, dinos.

-Verán, como ya saben, Black Rose es dueño de Royal Rose, el gremio que se compara en fuerza contra los Paladines. -Comenzó el de cabellos azules -. Como GM que ambos somos, sabemos de un secreto que quizás cause caos en Pokemon Adventures Online. -Explicaba Fleer -. En aproximadamente, dos días... las ciudades dejaran de ser zonas seguras y solo quedaran las posadas y casas.

-¡¿Qué?! -Dijimos todos exaltados -.

-Sera solo por un día, es un evento programado desde el lanzamiento, pero es tiempo suficiente como para que Black Rose ataque ciudad Imperial. -Dijo Fleer -. Sin contar que Black Rose derroto a un jefe en ciudad Portal... el solo. -Revelo el de ojos azules -.

-¡¿Es imbécil tiene tanto poder?! -Dije sorprendido -.

-Ustedes que han llegado al nivel treinta, yo que ya he llegado al nivel cincuenta, no somos rivales para el que ya está en nivel sesenta. -Dijo Fleer -.

-Tiene el doble de niveles que nosotros. -Dijo Green ocultando su preocupación -.

-Escuchen, no quiero obligarlos a nada, pero necesito su ayuda, mis guerreros son fuertes sí, pero para derrotar a Black Rose, necesito la fuerza de ustedes y de ti Jade, tú fuiste el único que pudo derrotarlo, teniendo una gran diferencia de niveles. -Fleer me miro con determinación -. Les pido que se unan a...

-No.

Todos se voltearon a verme, me cruce de brazos y mire fijamente a Fleer, estaba determinado en mi decisión. Aun no encontraba a Lira y no tenía tiempo de unirme a una guerra.

-Escucha, entre a este juego arriesgando mi vida solo por una persona y aun no la encuentro. -Dije seriamente -. No voy a gastar mi tiempo en una batalla que no me corresponde. -Puse mis manos sobre la mesa -.

-Pero Jade, debemos ayudar a evitar más muertes, es nuestro deber. -Dijo Red -.

-¡Dejare algo en claro! -Estaba realmente cabreado, me levanto y con ambas manos golpee la mesa con estas -. ¡No me importa en lo más mínimo la vida de los demás jugadores si con eso salvo a Lira, los sacrificaría a todos con tal de salvarla! -Dije enojado -. ¡No me interesan los débiles!

En eso, logre bloquear un puño, este era el de Midori, su expresión de enojo era algo que no había visto antes, inclusive en sus ataques de bipolaridad. Estaba haciendo fuerza, tenía su puño encerrado en mi palma.

-¿Que...fue lo que dijiste? -Pregunto -. ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!

-¡No te metas! -Le grite -.

Midori lanzo un puñetazo con su otra mano, un tanto cansado, evite su ataque y tomándola de sus ropas la estampe contra la mesa dejándola inmovilizada, la observe, lagrimas débiles salían de sus ojos, yo solo la solté y volví a mi asiento.

-¡No tienes derecho a decir eso! -Dijo enojada Midori, solo para luego salir corriendo del lugar -.

-¡Midori! -La llamo Kanadei -. ¡Esta vez te pasaste Jade, voy por ella, Midori! -Dijo saliendo de la oficina -.

Una vez Kanadei se fue de la oficina, me senté más tranquilo y con mi mirada relajada antes de soltar un profundo suspiro, las miradas de los Pokedex Holders se centraban en mi al igual que Fleer, Silver se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo y Mid solo quería lanzarse contra mí para golpearme y desgarrarme la cara, pero el pelirrojo la retenía.

-Ahora escuchen, si quieres que te ayude necesito que me ayudes, en estos dos días que quedan quiero tratar de encontrar a Lira, luego te ayudare en tu estúpida guerra contra Royal Rose. -Le dije -. Pero no metas ni a Kanadei ni a Midori, déjalos fuera de esto.

-No era necesaria tanta actuación. -Dijo Red sobándose la nuca -.

-... -Rodé mis ojos hacia Red -. No lo fue del todo... -Dije atrayendo aún más las miradas -. Créanme, que soy capaz hasta de matar a cualquiera, con tal de salvar a Lira.

-Bien. -Fleer hablo para despejar el ambiente tenso -. Iré contigo para ayudarte, quizás pueda identificar su ID.

-Puedes contar con todos nosotros. -Dijo Red -.

-Gracias... -Dije desviando la mirada -.

-Se me ocurre solo un lugar donde ir y es donde se encuentra el jefe de ciudad Imperial. -Indico Fleer -. Se dice que es uno de los tres más poderosos del juego.

-¿Otra información? -Pregunte -.

-Solo usa un avatar, el cual es Groudon. -Revelo el GM -.

-¡¿Groudon?! -Dijeron Red y Mid -.

-Eso nos complica las cosas. -Dijo Silver -.

-Sobre todo porque nuestro aliado de nivel más alto, es de tipo acero, los ataques fulminantes de Groudon te aran añicos Fleer. -Dijo Green cruzado de brazos -. Sin mencionar que Jade, consta de Scizor.

-No creas, ¿crees que tan solo llevo un avatar? Me he dado el lujo de entrenar con tres avatar distintos, considerando al de Scizor. -Dije sonriendo de medio lado -. Tengo un avatar de Floatzel y otro de Blaziken.

-¡Genial, con eso podremos derrotar al jefe! -Dijo un animado Fleer -. ¿Llevaras a tus amigos?

-No creo que...

En ese momento, Kanadei entra junto con Midori, el de cabellos morados me miraba con cierto enojo y rabia.

-¡Claro que si iremos! -Grito Kanadei -. ¡Sabía que harías algo como esto, pero no por que quieras protegernos, significa que debes deshacerte de nosotros, no me insultes de esa manera!

-... -No lo mire a la cara -.

-¡Midori y yo iremos! -Dijo altivo -.

-Entonces ya se decidió, partiremos en una hora. -Dijo Fleer retirándose de su oficina -.

Una vez se fue, Kanadei y Midori decidieron sentarse y explicarme que estaban escuchando todo detrás de la puerta. Luego de pedir perdón, seguimos a lo que importaba, la batalla contra el jefe, estuvimos discutiendo varias formaciones de batalla contra el Groudon, aunque varias preguntas dudosas se agolpaban en mi mente, así que desde este momento decidía ser más atento con lo que sucedía.

Ya pasada la hora, Fleer volvió a la oficina, nos repartió unas cuantas pociones por haber aceptado unirnos al gremio de los Paladines, por lo que nos repartió parte de las reservas del gremio. Una vez hecho esto, comenzamos a discutir nuestra misión.

Fleer nos dijo que pondría un grupo de búsqueda en todas las ciudades para buscar por Lira, mientras que otro grupo nos acompañara a la batalla contra el jefe, la idea era simple, atacar desde lejos con varios Pokemon de agua y hierba, mientras que nosotros, el grupo principal, se prepararía para atacar de frente. Combine mis estrategias con las de Fleer y logramos llegar a algo bueno.

-Bueno, avisare a todos para que partamos al lugar, tengo las coordenadas para tele transportarnos. -Dijo Fleer abriendo su menú, escribiendo algo y luego lo cerró -. Listo, bajemos, el grupo que nos acompañara nos esperara abajo.

-De acuerdo. -Dijimos todos para luego bajar -.

Una vez en la entrada del gran cuartel, nos encontramos con unos diez soldados de Fleer, este les explico vagamente la estrategia, si seguían mis indicaciones en el momento de la batalla, todo saldría de lo mejor.

-¡Chicos, a por la victoria! -Animo Fleer a sus hombres, los cuales respondieron con un grito de guerra -. ¡Tele transportación, código tres cuatro tres tres! -Dijo Fleer para que luego todos los presentes comenzáramos a desmaterializarnos -.

En cosa de segundos, estábamos frente a la puerta del jefe, reconocía la gran puerta ya que era igual a la del primer jefe que enfrentamos. Antes de siquiera pensar en entrar, comenzamos a arreglar nuestro equipo, accesorios, pociones, skills, etc.

-No esperaba que la basura viniera tan luego... -Se escuchó una voz desagradable -.

-¡Black Rose! -Dijo Fleer sorprendido -.

Evidentemente, el chico de cabellos negros, ojos rojos y una mirada maquiavélica se encontraba con nosotros, a su lado se encontraban algunos miembros de Royal Rose, los cuales tenian la misma aura maléfica que su líder, solo eran rufianes con ganas de matar y destrozar en lo que están dentro del juego.

-Vaya y yo pensé que podría vencer a otro jefe. -Dijo sonriendo malévolamente -. ¿Por qué no se van a casa a descansar? Después de todo... -Entrecerró sus ojos de manera malvada, su brillo en sus ojos sanguinarios revelaba su intención asesina -. Los voy a aplastar en la guerra que se aproxima...

-¡¿Que planeas ahora Black Rose?! -Grito furioso el de cabellos azules -.

-Quizás acabarlos para que no se interpongan en mi camino. -Dijo el de cabellos negros -.

-Escucha niño gótico, ahora estamos ocupados, ven cuando tenga ganas de volver a ganarte. -Dije caminando delante de Fleer -.

-¡Tu! -Señalo Black Rose con enojo -. ¡Jajaja, parece ser que si tendré oportunidad de matarte por la humillación!

-Si si si, no eres el primero que me quiere matar por eso, ¿Sabes? -Dije abriendo mi menú -.

-¡Ya verás! -Rápidamente, Black Rose se puso su avatar de Zoroark -. ¡Garra Umbría!

Yo me puse tranquilamente mi avatar de Scizor, una vez puesto, esquive el ataque de Black Rose, dando un salto hacia atrás para tomar impulso, una vez toque el suelo, flexiones mis rodillas y me lanza con mi skill Garra Hierro para plantarle un puñetazo a todo poder, lo cual provoco que saliera disparado, aunque no baje mucho su vida, pude comprobar que mis poderes y velocidad habían aumentado.

-¡Jajajaja! -Se reía Black Rose -. ¡Esperaba que te hubieras vuelto más fuerte! -Decía con regocijo -. ¡Ahora te mostrare la habilidad que ganan los Avatares a nivel cuarenta y cinco! -Dijo con maldad pura en sus ojos -. ¡Cazador Furtivo!

Me prepare para el ataque, en eso, Black Rose solo se puso en cuatro patas, mientras una energía malévola, comenzaba a rodearle, no pude descifrar que era o que fin tenia, pero no era nada bueno si se trataba de Black Rose. Pronto, vi cómo se dividió en dos imágenes transparentes del antes de desaparecer y acto seguido, lograr esquivar por poco un ataque demoledor de él, era increíble, vi como apareció al lado mío y me rasguño mi brazo, claro que me lo hubiese cortado si no lo esquivo, pero luego de eso, varias imágenes de Black Rose aparecieron alrededor mío, algunas me atacaban y yo defendía, mientras que las otras se quedaban quietas, intentaba esquivarlas lo que más podía pero cuando pensé que nada podría ir pero, las imágenes desaparecieron para que luego apareciera desde arriba con sus garras envueltas en un rojo sangre, las cuales recorrieron todo mi torso, el dolor fue grande, demasiado diría yo.

-¡Demonios! -Gruñí -. ¡Pero ya te tengo! -Más rápido que el, lance mi tenaza abierta logrando atraparle -. ¡Veras lo que es, la Nova de Titán!

Con Black Rose atrapado en mi tenaza, lo clave en el suelo, para luego, que un Híper Rayo comenzara a destrozar toda la tierra bajo nosotros junto con Black Rose, quien gritaba por el dolor de mi ataque, pero una vez termino, me fije que, este no era Black Rose, era otro tipo en el avatar de Zoroark, pero este era diferente al avatar de aquel idiota, al fin entendí su ataque.

-¡Chicos, todos defiéndanse, Black Rose planea atacarnos a todos al mismo tiempo! -Dije ordenando a los demás los cuales hicieron caso y sin más, varias imágenes de Black Rose aparecieron frente a cada uno para atacar, todos se defendían contra los falsos Black Rose -. ¡El verdadero se oculta, ya que es...UN COBARDE! -Grite lo más fuerte que pude -.

-¡¿Que dijiste?! -Dijo saliendo desde debajo de mí, pero muy predecible -.

-¡Garra Hierro! -Dije esquivando su ataque y plantando mi garra en la tierra a la vez que la plantaba en su rostro, dejándolo enterrado, en eso, abro nuevamente la tenaza para preparar mi Híper Rayo y nuevamente, destrozar la tierra bajo de mí, pero otra vez, cuando finalice, había otro tipo en el suelo, esto iba más allá de que se estuvieran reemplazando para atacar, esto era... -. ¡Está usando Relevo!

-¡¿Qué?! -Dijo Fleer con su Ataque Óseo activado, bloqueando algunos golpes -. ¡¿Quieres decir que debemos atacarlos a todos al mismo tiempo?!

-¡No lo sé, pero si no derrotamos a todos, no tendremos a Black Rose, le he hecho algún daño pero no mucho, además! -Dije sintiéndome entumecido -. ¡He usado demasiado el Híper Rayo!

-¡Jajaja, muere! -Desde detrás mí, sentí como la garra de Black Rose atravesaba mi pecho, pude verla al pasar al otro lado, este dolor, no era nada comparado como cuando Zalg me apuñalo -.

-¡Eres ridículo! -Dije abriendo mi tenaza, ponerla donde sobresalía el brazo de Black Rose al atravesarme y la cerré, logrando cortar su brazo -.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! -Grito de dolor el verdadero Black Rose -.

En ese momento, todos los Zoroark se detuvieron al ver a su maestro gritando de dolor y sosteniendo lo que quedaba de su brazo. Yo me di la vuelta para luego caer de rodillas, ese ataque tenía el efecto Hemorragia, por lo que iba perdiendo vida a cada momento que pasaba.

-¡Eres un bastardo, te voy a matar, te voy a matar! -Gritaba con odio y sus ojos inyectados en sangre -.

-¡N...no lo harás! -Dije apuntando con mi tenaza abierta, preparado para lanzar mi Híper Rayo, pero mi cuerpo estaba entumecido por mis dos Híper Rayos anteriores y no pude evitar en caer al suelo semiinconsciente -. M...mald...dicion... -Dije prácticamente paralizado -.

-¡Jajajaja, vean todos, le gane al idiota! -Se burlaba Black Rose -. ¡Te matare ahora!

-¡Ataque Óseo! -Fleer, el Lucario Paladín, estampo su hueso de aura en la boca del Zoroark, mandándolo a chocar contra la puerta, la cual accidentalmente, se abrió -. Oh demonios...

-¡Grrrrr, ya verán, ahora no tengo ganas de enfrentarlos!... jejeje, pero ahora que se abrió la puerta, deben pelear contra el jefe o dejarlo escapar. -Dijo riendo maliciosamente -.

-¿De qué hablas Rose? -Pregunto Fleer -. ¡Sabes que los jefes no pueden...! Espera, no me digas...

-¡Jajajaja, exacto Fleer! -Dijo mientras reía y abría su menú -.

Black Rose manejaba su menú muy ágilmente, se desplazaba por las opciones mientras su sonrisa macabra se marcaba aún más, pronto, eligió una opción y su menú se cerró, dejándonos con una intriga de muerte.

-¡Jajajajaja! -Reía sin control el Zoroark -. ¡Ten suerte Fleer, vamos chicos! -Dijo mientras tele transportaba a todos sus soldados con el fuera del lugar -.

-¿Que acaba de pasar Fleer? -Pregunte tratando de levantarme -.

-Sucede que... ¡Ese maldito...cambio la configuración del jefe! -Grito Fleer enojado -. ¡Debemos actuar rápido, Red, Green, Silver, Mid y yo iremos a retenerlo, Kanadei y Midori sanen las heridas de Jade, soldados, quédense en guardia aquí afuera, esperen a cualquier enemigo que salga de aquí, Jade, apenas estés curado, ven a ayudarnos! -Ordeno el Lucario Paladín acercándose junto a los Pokedex Holders a la entrada del jefe -. ¡Y eso fue una orden! -Dijo autoritario recibiendo un grito de afirmación de sus soldados -.

Ellos partieron y yo me senté con cuidado, mi efecto de Hemorragia aún estaba activo y perdía HP a cada momento, estaba en la zona roja y de no ser por Kanadei y su nuevo avatar Solosis el cual tiene cualidades curativas, no seguiría vivo, al igual que Midori y su avatar de Clamperl y la skill de Perla Sanadora, pequeños polígonos azules se juntaban en el agujero de mi pecho, reconstruyéndolo poco a poco, mi HP se regeneraba lentamente.

-Chicos, no es que no aprecie lo que hacen, pero deben apresurarse, me regenero muy lento. -Dije -.

-¡Cállate maldito, que tu no me das ordene escoria, aún estoy furiosa por lo de antes! -Dijo furiosa la joven Midori antes de lanzar un profundo suspiro y volver a la normalidad -. Debes calmarte, si no, no puedo sanarte tan rápido como quieres.

-Debo decirlo Jade, fuiste muy valiente y descuidado luchando contra Black Rose, desperdiciaste tu fuerza en ataques fulminantes. -Decía Kanadei -.

-Por qué quería derrotarlo rápido... -Pensé para mí mismo antes de cerrar mis ojos un rato... -.

Red:

-¡Aqua Esfera! -Active mi skill mientras la espiral de mi pecho comenzaba a brillar en azul claro, para que inmediatamente, una esfera de agua giratoria salía disparada mandando a volar a los Pokemon enemigos -.

Una vez entramos, nos atacaron salvajes, Golbats, Geodude, Digglets, etc. Todo el grupo se apresuraba a avanzar hasta el gran lago de lava que se encontraba en el centro de la gran sala rocosa del jefe. Green se encontraba con su avatar de Rhiperior aplastando a los demás con sus taladros. Silver estaba con su avatar de Sneasel atacando con Garra Metal mientras que Mid...

-¡Pulso Dragón, Pulso Dragón, PULSO DRAGON! -Gritaba repetidamente, lanzando esas esferas de color purpura y dorado para acabar con sus enemigos -. ¡Jajajaja, bonus, mas bonus! -Gritaba exasperada mientras eliminaba a montones -.

-¡Aura Esfera! -Grito Fleer lanzando su esfera azulada hacia enemigos para poder arrasar con ellos -. ¡El jefe pronto despertara -.

En efecto, el lago de lava comenzaba a estremecerse, causando que varias burbujas de lava explotaran mientras que la lava salía de sus bordes, desde dentro, salía una gran cabeza roja con unas marcas azules en su cuerpo, sus ojos dorados nos miraban fijamente y sus dientes afilados chocaban entre ellos haciendo chispas, pronto su cuerpo quedó al descubierto mientras pocos residuos de lava escurría por su dura piel.

-No juegues... -Dije sorprendido de su tamaño -.

Freya:

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué esta oscuro? ¿Papa...Mama?

Estaba rodeada de una oscuridad profunda, no lo soportaba, quiero salir de aquí, no me gustaba...

Aparecí de rodillas en la sala de mi antigua casa en ciudad Celeste, que recuerdos, pero, ¿porque estaba ahí? No lo sé... pero me sentía aun sola, levante mi mirada y ahí estaban, mama y papa, no podía distinguir sus rostros, pero eran ellos, eran papa y mama extendiendo sus manos para ayudarme a levantarme, al igual que ellos, levante mis manos para recibirlas de ellos.

Pero... sus cuerpos... se envolvieron en un fuego rojo, se retorcían de dolor, gritaban de dolor, yo gritaba por el horror que veía y no poder ayudarlos, ver como desesperadamente trataban de deshacerse del fuego que los quemaba, pero pronto, ambos cayeron calcinados al suelo... yo seguía gritando de horror al no poder ayudarlos, pero tan pronto el fuego se extinguió, me acerque a ellos... estaban muertos.

-¡Papa, mama, no me dejen sola! -Grite desesperada -. ¡No me dejen!

En eso, mire al frente hacia la puerta de calle, ahí se encontraba el, el asesino, no podía distinguirlo bien, pero sus ojos, dios sus ojos... el izquierdo no tenía problemas pero el derecho, era rojo, tan rojo como la sangre y el fuego infernal que quemo a mis padres, a su lado, estaba un Ninetales el cual parecía disfrutar la escena.

-¡Eres un asesino! -Grite entre la desesperación, el miedo y la ira -. ¡Eres un demonio, un maldito, eres un maldito demonio, asesino! -Le gritaba cualquier cosa que se me cruzara por la mente -.

Su boca, solo marco una leve sonrisa, estaba confundida. Pero en eso, la mano calcinada de papa me agarro el hombro, él se encontraba vivo... pero con un rápido movimiento del demonio, clavo una katana en la cabeza de papa, sin misericordia, su rostro cabizbajo estaba cerca del mío, pero una vez la levanto, me encontré con su sonrisa macabra, esa sonrisa, era horrible, no la soportaba, tenía miedo y yo...

-¡Noooooo! -Grite mientras me incorporaba en la cama -. ¡Ha...ha...ha! -Respiraba agitadamente -. ¿Qué me paso?

El sudor en mi rostro, caía por mi mentón hasta mi mano la cual era sujetada por un dormido Maki, este se encontraba dormido en un asiento junto a mi cama, sosteniendo mi mano fuertemente, sus ojeras eran evidentes... él se preocupó...

Mire por la única ventana que iluminaba la habitación, era lujosa, muebles de roble, espejo con marcos de oro, perillas de diamantes, etc. Una vez mire por la ventana, vi un gran jardín ahí fuera, me encontraba en una especie de mansión o algo así.

-¿Que habrá sido eso, ese demonio? -Me pregunte -. Pero esto está mal, mis... mis padres no están muertos...

Unas imágenes fugaces se aparecieron en mi cabeza, cielo rojo, sangre, fuego, ojos rojos, demonio. Sacudí mi cabeza para disipar esas imágenes, una vez lo logre, vi mi mano siendo sujetada por la de Maki, me causaba un escalofrió y no uno de los buenos, este era terrorífico.

-Supongo que estabas preocupado... -Dije en voz baja -.

Sonreí levemente mientras apretaba aún más su mano pero con cuidado para no despertarle, me acerque a él y le quite un mechón de cabello que estorbaba en su rostro, debo decirlo, Maki podía ser insoportable cuando está despierto, pero dormido se veía muy guapo, supongo que se lo merecía así que lentamente me acerque y con cuidado le di un beso en la mejilla como recompensa por cuidarme mientras estaba mal, luego de eso, me reacomode en mi cama con su mano aun sujetando la mía y cerré mis ojos para poder volver a conciliar el sueño pero esta vez, eliminando ese escalofrió de terror a una sensación de calidez y tranquilidad.

Maki:

Espere unos minutos a que se quedase dormida antes de abrir mis ojos, toque mi mejilla suavemente y una pequeña sonrisa tonta se marcó en mis labios, pero luego desapareció al instante al recordar ciertas cosas, saque mi mano de la suya, solo la tome para calmar sus gritos de terror y miedo. Me sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido hace tres años, el suceso de Zalg, si llegase a recordarlo ella...

Me levante de mi asiento, tome mi chaqueta de cuero negra y antes de salir de la habitación, me gire y la vi, un mecho estorbaba en su rostro, supongo que debía devolverle el favor e hice lo mismo, le aparte su mechón y la bese en la mejilla. Pero yo sabía que ella cuando recordara todo, me odiara por ello.

-Freya... un día me odiaras tanto, que tu sed de venganza, te llevara a querer matarme. -Dije en voz baja antes de marcharme de su habitación -.

Una vez fuera, suspire profundamente para rearmar mis ideas, ya habían sido dos días desde que Time nos atacó y la única que quedo muy mal, fue Freya. Pero en fin, los demás Pokedex Holders se habían recuperado y querían verme.

Kige de repente, salió de la habitación de al lado con unas ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño, luego me vio a mí con las mismas ojeras y sonrió.

-Supongo que no soy el único que salió bastante afectado por el ataque de Time. -Dijo Kige -.

-He tenido pesadillas, no quiero dormir y recordar cosas que no quiero. -Dije mirando al suelo -.

-Ven, vamos amigo, tomemos una taza de café. -Dijo Kige sinceramente, su cansancio no le permitía ser el mismo bastardo de siempre -.

-¿Te sien...?

-Sí, estoy bien, no estoy tan cansado y si, realmente quiero un café. -Dijo viendo mis preguntas del futuro -.

-Pero aun asi te ves mal. -Dije notando su falta de ánimo -.

-Créeme, ese ataque... una mente humana no podría soportar todo ese estrés por segunda vez. -Dijo el de cabellos grises -. Dime, ¿acaso aun tienes la sensación de esas heridas de años atrás? Porque hasta ahora que ya han pasado dos días, siento la sensación de mi piel quemada... ese día en que me sacrifique para ayudarlos... aun duele tanto y me es difícil mantenerme racional aun... -Dijo sosteniendo su rostro tembloroso con sus ojos abiertos -. Maki, quiero matarlo, cuando lo vea lo matare, te lo juro, lo voy a destrozar... -Decía acelerado -.

-¡Kige! -Le grite para que volviera en si -.

-Lo lamento, supongo que me emocione un poco. -Decia con una sonrisa sarcástica de el -. En fin, vamos, que los chicos nos esperan.

El comportamiento de Kige era de esperarse, quizás era en menor escala que Freya, pero el ataque de Time lo afecto al igual que lo hizo conmigo. Rápidamente, imágenes de ese día pasaron frente a mí, sostuve mi cabeza levemente esperando a que se desvanecieran, luego de un momento, se fueron como si el viento se las llevase. Camine hasta el gran salón, ya que estábamos en la mansión de Silver, ahí se encontraban los Pokedex Holders, Thesea, Deborah y Sird, junto con los chicos nuevos. Cuando llegue, Crimson se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

-Primero que todo, chicos. -Dijo refiriéndose a los nuevos -. Él es uno de los Pokedex Holders, Makisotu Douraji, heredero de la familia Douraji.

-¡Es un gusto! -Dijo el chico de la gorra -.

-Encantada de conocerlo. -Dijo la chica de la gorra -.

-¡Es un placer! -Saludo la rubia -.

-Encantado de conocerlo. -Dijo el moreno de lentes -.

-Ellos son los Pokedex Holders de Tesselia, él es Black. -Dijo apuntando al de gorra, el cual sonreía parecido a Red -. Ellos son White, Bel y Cheren. -Nombro respectivamente a la chica con gorra y coleta, a la joven con biona y rubia y al moreno de lentes -. Veo que ya se conocieron mientras nosotros... "Dormíamos".

-Lamentamos haber llegado tarde, la policía me busca y tuvimos problemas con la tele trasportación. -Dije a modo de disculpa -. En fin, ese chico llamado Time, junto con su Pokemon Chronit, bloqueaban las premoniciones de Kige, lo cual fue un punto en contra para nosotros, fuimos abatidos por su ataque. -Dije apenado -.

-No te preocupes, con nosotros no lo uso y aun así quedamos en mal estado. -Dijo Emerald tratando de hacerme sentir mejor -.

-Como sea, necesito ocupar alguna computadora, tengo en mí poder algunas memorias que podrían ser bastante reveladoras. -Dije sacando el sobre -. Esto lo encontré en la oficina de Gordon y en un lugar de ciudad Azafran. -Antes de seguir note algo raro -. Disculpa Crimson, ¿pero no había Pokedex Holders en la región de Zelkova?

-A eso, bueno, según mis informes, los Pokedex Holders de Zelkova están ocupados en otros asuntos, al parecer importantes como para no poder venir, pero ya se podrá en alguna otra oportunidad. -Dijo Crimson sonriendo de medio lado -.

-De acuerdo, entonces prosigo. -Dije sacando mi celular -. Sird, necesito saber de dónde viene un numero en especial, este número me ha llamado con amenazas y me ha dado varias pistas.

-Ya veo, bueno, supongo que como el amo Silver me dijo que los ayudara sin rechistar, no podrá negarme. -Dijo la bestia del Team Rocket tomando mi teléfono -.

Freya:

Me levante de mi cama, aún tenía mi ropa puesta, por lo que pensaba cambiarme, revise los cajones y como pensé, había ropa de cambio para mí. Decidí verme en el espejo para ver mi rostro, realmente me veía demacrada, las pesadillas que tenía me habían provocado ojeras y por supuesto, mi cabello estaba muy desordenado.

-Hmmm, debo peinarme... -Dije mientras miraba a los lados -. Mejor hoy no salgo... -Dije sonriendo antes de girarme y encaminarme a mi cama -.

Pero algo... me congelo, una mano me rodeo atrapando mi boca y mis brazos, eran unas manos con guantes blancos y me estaban atrayendo hacia la pared, pero ahí solo estaba el espejo. Logre morder su mano y...

Maki:

-¡MAKIIII!

-¡Freya! -Dije al escuchar el grito proveniente de la habitación de arriba -.

Ada me lanzo un kunai el cual atrape, este me serviría para atacar al intruso si es que lo había. Así que corrí rápidamente, subí las escaleras, doble por el pasillo y me encontré frente a la puerta de Freya, la abrí de una sola patada y me encontré con algo que me choqueo.

El cuerpo de Freya estaba siendo absorbido por el espejo, solo tenía de la cintura hacia arriba expuesto y detrás de ella, halándola, había un tipo con gabardina blanca, igual que Time, unos ojos anaranjados y un cabello verde, este tenía un Pokemon con larga cola enrollada en su brazo derecho y este era de una forma de espejo pequeño con dos grandes ojos azules en el medio. Este tapaba la boca de Freya así que rápidamente di un preciso corte a la mano del captor, su sangre salto al suelo mientras el no daba señales de dolor pero si soltó la boca de Freya, decidió atraer más a Freya solo dejándola con su cabeza y brazos fuera.

-¡Maki, sácame de aquí! -Grito Freya desesperada -.

-¡Toma mi mano! -La tome de su único brazo expuesto, pero el que estaba dentro del espejo la seguía atrayendo, pronto su cabeza entro y cuando su mano estaba a punto de irse, el misterioso personaje hablo -.

-Me llamo Mirror, estaré esperándote en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde, ven solo o ella se muere. -Dijo con una voz juvenil -.

En eso, la mano de Freya entra, comencé a golpear el espejo pero antes de darme cuenta, la imagen de Freya desapareció y fue reemplazada por mi propio reflejo. No podía creerlo, ella se había ido frente a mí, el único rastro que quedo fue un poco de sangre en el suelo y en el espejo.

-Freya... -Dije abriendo mis ojos al máximo para luego entrecerrarlos con ira -. Voy a por ti Mirror...

Los demás llegaron tarde, como siempre. Nos reunimos en la sala y les explique lo que vi, entendieron que no podían venir, aunque después de todo, solo debían esperar ya que el gimnasio estaba a unas cuadras de la mansión Rocket.

-Hmmm, Time debe estar cerca, no puedo ver el futuro. -Dijo Kige pensativo -. Es una lástima, no puedo ayudarte.

-No te preocupes, tu descansa que hace rato que no lo haces. -Le dije golpeando su hombro -.

-De acuerdo, supongo que debo dormir. -Dijo subiendo las escaleras con sus brazos colgando de sus hombros sin ganas de levantarlos -.

Una vez estuve preparado, tome a mis Pokemon y salí camino al gimnasio de ciudad Verde el cual estaba actualmente cerrado. Cuando llegue a la entrada, seguía tal cual, estaba cerrado, así que como un ladrón, use a Spring para que cortase la puerta con su Hoja Afilada. Las hojas de Spring atravesaron la puerta haciéndola caer rápidamente a pedazos, dejando ver en el centro, en una silla amarrada, a Freya desmayada. Una ira incontrolable surgió de mí y comencé a avanzar, debajo de Freya había una lámina de acero, de la cual fue absorbida como en el espejo, pero luego de unos segundos, apareció Mirror ahí, con aquel extraño Pokemon, saque mi Pokedex y como pensé, no había datos del extraño Pokemon.

-¿Donde esta Freya? -Pregunte calmado -.

-Está en las gradas. -Dijo apuntando -.

-... -Vi de reojo que Freya se encontraba ahí -. Vi a tu compañero Time hace dos días.

-Así que ese tonto ya se movió, bueno, no importa, Miragic, movamos esta fiesta. -Dijo Mirror a su Pokemon -.

Pronto, este sujeto comenzó a entrar en la lámina de acero, corrí rápidamente hasta esta pero él ya se había ido. Mire a mi alrededor y pronto, cayeron muchos espejos colgados desde arriba, estos quedaron suspendidos por unas cuerdas de acero a simple vista, pero eran de adamantina, difíciles de romper, casi imposible pero aun así debía intentarlo..

-¡Spring, lanza Hojas Afila...!

-¡Espejismo Atronador! -Del espejo detrás de mí, una copia de Srping salió y la embistió ferozmente, la copia se metió a otro espejo huyendo del lugar -. ¡Jajaja, gracias a Miragic, puedo entrar al mundo de los espejos y manejar los reflejos, prepárate para enfrentarte a ti mismo!

El espejo de delante de mí, salió una copia de mí mismo esta vez, su rostro era aún más nulo que el mío. Sin previo aviso, se lanzó a atacarme, lanzando puñetazos, los mismo que doy cuando peleo cuerpo a cuerpo, trate de defenderme pero cuando quería contraatacar, él ya se anticipaba a lo que yo hacía.

-¡Reflejo Mortal!

En eso, salieron tres reflejos de mí, los cuales estaban pegados de la cintura, pero se estiraban, estos me golpearon al mismo tiempo mandándome al suelo, una vez en tierra, el Maki espejo se puso sobre mí, reteniéndome... no podía moverme, me sujetaba como yo lo aria y me incapacitaba totalmente...

-Es una lástima... -Mirror estaba sentado al lado de Freya quien me miraba con esperanza de que pudiera salvarla -.

-¡Maki! -Gritaba -. ¡Maki, Maki! -Seguía gritando -. ¡Maki!

-¡Déjala maldito! -Decía mientras intentaba liberarme de mi otro yo -.

-La voy a matar lentamente... -Mirror saco de un espejo, un clon de Freya, esta transformo su brazo en una especie de lanza cristalina, preparada para atravesar a Freya -.

-¡Ghaaaaaaa! -Grite pateando la nuca de mi clon, mandándolo de frente contra el suelo, tome la Pokeball de Dex -. ¡Pico Taladro!


	7. El otro lado del espejo, es el infierno

Aviso: Los personajes de Pokemon Adventures no me pertenece y tampoco MID

* * *

Hoooola chicos! Perdonenme esta vez solo tengo como excusa que tuve una seria, como se dice aqui en Chile pajera mental XD Peeeeero hoy alfin mi inspiracion cedio y me ayudo a avanzar un poco mas y e aqui esta el capitulo prometido XD pero primero los saludos:

Guest: No tengo idea quien es pero sospecho que es empoleon XD o quizas no pero en fin gracias :3

Anormal-Snivy: seeeee todos son asesinos XD y Jade no es yandere e.e y Time es genial me cayo bien XD

Sarashi: Los Pokemones nuevos no seran tan complicados por ejemplo a Chronit imagina un reloj de bolsillo cerrado con ojos amarillos redondos y grandes y con una especie de cola que se enrolla en el brazo. XD Con lo de Freya, no se vio en la historia anterior, esas son las cosas que pasaron tras escenas XD pero en fin digo que fue bueno que hayan leido la anterior ya que tiene directo enlaze con esta XD

Promise: Jade no es dramatico e.e y Mid es una loca XD ese ninetales es kawaii ahora veras mas que un beso inocente entre esos dos XD ILU Ale

Sky: bueno solo los mencione un pokillo como para resaltar lo que se viene no? XD

Pokemona: soy malote y me gusta dejarte en suspenso muajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA sobre todo en este capitulo, de hecho, comenta Maki-malo si te dejo con ganas de mas el final del capi XD

sin nada mas que decir... a no... esperen... Aedo-chan! LEE EL PUTO CAPITULO!

ahora si, lean *u*

* * *

**CAPITULO VII: El otro lado del espejo, es el infierno...**

Freya:

Como un destello, el Fearow de Maki, atravesó a mi doble al mismo tiempo que se estrellaban con las gradas del gimnasio, levantando una muralla de humo y escombros. No podía ver a Maki y me sentía preocupada por su situación, luchaba con este tipo desconocido y su extraño Pokemon. En eso, el brazo en forma de lanza de mi doble, salió cercenado y disparado desde la pantalla de humo que se había generado hacia Mirror, pero este fue rápido y lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado.

-¿M...Maki? -Un terror me lleno, pronto, mis ojos se abrieron al ver lo siguiente -.

Maki salía del humo con un extraño brillo asesino en su ojo visible, su mirada estaba llena de intenciones asesinas que me hacían recordar aquella pesadilla. Me quede paralizada, ni siquiera intente desatarme nuevamente por el miedo al ver a Maki.

-Regresa Dex... -Dijo Maki mientras devolvía a Dex a su Pokeball -. Bien, ¿cómo quieres morir, rápido e indoloro? -Pregunto entrecerrando su ojo visible de manera malévola -. ¿O lento y lleno de agonía?

-¿Que tal ninguna de las anteriores y yo te mato a ti? -Dijo mientras tocaba a Miragic -. Haremos de esta pelea una apuesta...

Maki:

En lo que Mirror tocaba a su extraño Pokemon, Freya se hundía en el espejo para, poco a poco, desaparecer de mi vista. Mire a Mirror con ira, solo estaba jugando conmigo y la vida inocente de Freya.

-Sígueme a mi mundo, ahí lucharemos... -De un salto, Mirror cayó en el espejo entrando rápidamente -.

-¡Ven aquí! -Sin pensarlo, corrí hasta el espejo y me lance como si fuera a zambullirme dentro del agua, la experiencia fue algo parecida, ya que el espejo parecía una sustancia acuosa al principio, antes de ser transportado a un espacio de colores negros, grises y blancos que ondulaban a nuestro alrededor. En el centro se ubicaba Mirror con sus manos en los bolsillos, me acerque lentamente hasta estar a unos tres metros lejos de él.

-Esta es mi mejor técnica, el Mundo Espejismo, me permite crear cuantos espejos yo quiera y usar mis habilidades sin restricción, quiere decir que no me cansare por más que las use. -Explicaba Mirror -. Ahora lo interesante, este mundo solo puede ser creado por condiciones, lo que nos lleva al punto principal, la condición principal es tener una "Recompensa" y un "Concursante", luego de que tenga esas dos condiciones, puedo activar la técnica de...

Mirror quito sus manos de sus bolsillos y las extendió, mientras que tras de él se levantaba una muralla de espejos flotantes, eran de cincuenta por cincuenta y luego aparecieron la misma cantidad detrás de mí.

-¡El Juego Maestro! -Mirror comenzó a reír con satisfacción -. Te explico Maki, acabas de caer en mi trampa, primero aceptaste ser el "Concursante", al venir a salvar a Freya y luego, me seguiste lleno de ira. -Mirror se regocijaba de haberme tendido la trampa -. Bueno es hora de decidir qué hacer con la "Recompensa", yo quiero que se quede en el mundo de los espejos por siempre hasta que muera de soledad y hambre, bien, ahora te toca a ti.

-... -Intentaba pensar claramente -. Yo quiero que seamos liberados y después voy a matarte...

-Perfecto. -El de cabellos verde trono sus dedos y apareció un espejo antiguo en medio de nosotros, dentro estaba Freya desmayada -. De acuerdo Maki, el juego es así, en uno de estos espejos míos aquí atrás, se encuentra Miragic, si logras encontrarlo y destruir el espejo, ganas, si yo destruyo el espejo que mantiene tu alma, yo gano, lo que me recuerda. -Volvió a tronar los dedos y sentí como me atravesaban -.

Vi hacia atrás de mí y en el espejo de en medio, salió una mano gelatinosa que se metió dentro de mí y extrajo una esfera de color negro y luego la llevo dentro del espejo, no tenía ninguna herida, estaba claro que se había llevado el enlace de mi alma con mi cuerpo.

-Tenemos un turno cada uno, si lo encuentras prudente, puedes cambiar la posición del espejo que tiene tu alma después de que yo haga un ataque, otra cosa, un ataque solo cuenta como un ataque cuando destruye un espejo y si tratas de destruir dos, pierdes y tu alma se destruye por romper las reglas. -Explicaba Mirror -. En estos momentos se revolverán los espejos para esconder tu alma y a mi Miragic.

Los espejos se separaron los unos con los otros para comenzar a revolverse como si de un tornado se tratara y luego volver a las posiciones que tenían, al parecer, solo yo podía ver cuál era mi espejo.

-¡Yo comienzo! -Dijo sacando una Pokeball hecha de espejo -. ¡Proto Miragic Primus, ve y usa Aguja Espejismo!

Mirror lanzo la Pokeball y esta se abrió en mitad del aire liberando a una especie de espejo redondo, la diferencia que tenía con Miragic normal, es que este tenía brazos y piernas pequeñas aparte de la cola y los ojos. Luego, el espejo comenzó a brillar y lanzar unas agujas cristalinas dirigidas al espejo detrás de mí, el cual por fortuna no era mi espejo, una gran explosión dio lugar cuando el espejo se destruyó, por suerte, logre esquivar los fragmentos.

-Así que puede crear Miragics en este mundo, bien, veamos que tal. -Dije tomando una Pokeball -. ¡Kurama, usa Lanzallamas!

Una gran cantidad de fuego salió de la boca del Ninetales, esta fue dirigida hacia un espejo que exploto al entrar en contacto con él, Mirror ni se inmuto y sonrió.

-Esto será muy divertido. -Dijo de manera malévola -.

Continuamos atacando una y otra vez, cada vez que un ataque del otro se acercaba al espejo maestro, cambiaban de posición, más de una vez casi acierta, yo no me he acercado nada, puesto que solo ha revuelto sus espejos una vez, cada minuto que pasaba nuestros espejos descendían rápidamente, ya en una hora, de los cien espejos con los que partimos, nos quedaban solo cincuenta. Fue en ese instante que supe que no podría ganar, puesto que Mirror revelo su carta bajo la manga.

-Se cumplió otro requisito, de ahora en adelante, los espejos tendrán efectos. -Revelo Mirror -.

-¡¿Qué?! -Pregunte sorprendido -.

-Cuando ambos llegamos a los cincuenta espejos, puedo activar esto, hay tres tipos de efectos, los explosivos, que constan de si destruyes uno de estos espejos, destruye a cuatro espejos alrededor de el en forma de cruz, los sanadores, si los destruyes con un ataque, puedes recuperar dos pero si es destruida por explosivo, no puedes y por último, azar, si lo destruyes, un espejo adicional al azar se destruye.

En eso, todos los espejos brillaron indicando que la condición se cumplió y por ende, añadiendo su efecto.

-¿Listo? Proto Miragic Primus, Aguja Espejismo. -Dijo tranquilamente dando a uno de mis espejos el cual resulto ser explosivo, destruyendo cinco espejos en total, esto iba de mal en peor -.

-¡Eres un maldito! -Dije perdiendo el control por un momento antes de recordar que Freya aun seguía encerrada en ese espejo -. No voy a perder... ¡Kurama, ataca!

Así comenzó de nuevo el intercambio, extrañamente, Mirror siempre acertaba con uno explosivo, mientras que a mi raramente me sucedía que le daba a un espejo explosivo, siempre daba al azar o al sanador, por lo que al cabo de media hora, quede con veinte espejos mientras que Mirror tenía, cuarenta y uno.

-¿Te sientes desesperado? -Pregunto el de cabellos verdes -.

-Ni un poco... -Dije jadeando del cansancio mental y el estrés, aun no me recuperaba por completo del ataque de Time hace unos días -.

-Llego el momento de terminar esto, activare mi última condición. -Dijo Mirror sonriente -.

-¡Lo sabía, además de saber cuál espejo era explosivo, tenías una última técnica! -Dije enojado -.

-Exacto, ahora te explico. -Comenzó Mirror -. Si mi oponente tiene la mitad menos de espejos que yo, puedo destruir todos los espejos menos uno, para saber, en cual espejo esta tu vida.

-¡Maldito, lo tenías planeado desde el principio! -Gruñí -.

-¡Exacto, ahora, dejare el espejo de Miragic! -Así comenzó la destrucción de los espejos de Mirror, la mayoría comenzó a explotar, dejando solo uno que estaba encima de Mirror y luego, el que estaba tras de mi comenzó a brillar revelando su posición -. ¡Ahora, Proto Miragic Primus, Aguja Espejismo al espejo tras de Maki!

-¡Jajaja, claro que no! -Dije devolviendo a Kurama -.

-¡No puedes usar a tu Pokemon para bloquear el ataque o perderás! -Dijo Mirror sonriente -.

-¿Y quién hablo de Pokemon?

Mirro abrió sus ojos al máximo al ver como usaba mi cuerpo para detener su ataque, las agujas se clavaron por mi cuerpo, evitando órganos vitales y perforando en su mayoría, extremidades. Mirror se quedó mirándome sorprendido al máximo, aun sin creer lo que vio, viéndome como lo que realmente yo me veía, un monstruo.

-¡Estas demente! -Grito frustrado -. ¡Aun puedo atacar, puesto que si no destruyo un espejo, puedo volver a atacar!

-Eso se arregla fácil... -Dije quitando una de las agujas de mi cuerpo y lanzándola hacia un espejo próximo a mí, el cual fue destruido al instante -. Ahora, puedo atacar al único espejo y no creo que tengas los cojones para detener mi ataque, ¡¿O si los tendrás?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no los tienes! -Grite enfurecido -. ¡Ahora estas acabado, Chin chi, usa Electro Cañón!

Mi Lanturn comenzó a cargar electricidad en su linterna generando tres esferas de electricidad alrededor de esta, las cuales pronto fueron unidas por una delgada electricidad entre ellas, luego estas tres, estallaron liberando un potente rayo de electricidad dirigido al espejo de Mirror, este solo se lanzó al suelo cubriéndose de la explosión final. Todo el especio comenzó a distorsionarse al mismo tiempo que Miragic caía al suelo muy herido y Mirror lo recogía con ambas manos, el espejo de Freya se rompió, dejándola libre de la prisión y dejándola en caída libre al suelo, me apresure aun con mis heridas y la atrape en mis brazos, a salvo.

El espacio se llenó de una deslumbrante luz, que nos cegó a todos haciéndonos perder la conciencia...

Cuando recupere el conocimiento, estábamos en la arena del gimnasio, tenía a una desmayada Freya en mis brazos aun y Mirror se encontraba tirado boca abajo. Deje a Freya a un lado y procedí a acercarme a él, aun con las agujas clavadas en mi cuerpo. Una vez estuve cerca, lo tome del cuello de la gabardina y lo desperté, al principio parecía desorientado, pero luego de verme, su cara lo dijo todo, desesperación.

-¡Es imposible que me ganaras, no lo acepto! -Grito el, con miedo e ira -.

-Pues te gane en tu propio juego, ahora es tiempo de las preguntas, ¿Quiénes son los que te envían? -Pregunte -.

-Solo puedo decir, que lo conoces muy bien... -Dijo Mirror -.

-Klein, así que el esta detrás de esto... -Dije por lo bajo -.

-¿Klein? ¿Crees que todo esto, fue llevado a cabo solo por Klein? ¡No tienes idea con quien luchas, Douraji! -Dijo Mirror con más ira -. ¡No te diré más!

-Lo sé, además ya no te necesito y como prometí... -Dije sacando una de las agujas de mi hombro y apretando esta vez su cuello con mi otro brazo -. Te voy a matar...

Freya:

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Maki encima de Mirror a punto de cometer una atrocidad, me levante como pude y grite lo más fuerte que pude.

-¡Maki! -Grite -.

Mas Maki, no pareció escucharme, sus ojos estaban apagados, llenos de ira y sed de sangre, intente gritar una vez más pero... Maki bajo su mano en la que tenía una especie de estaca o aguja grande y... la clavo en el cuello de Mirror, un gran chorro de sangre salió de la herida, manchando la cara de Maki dejándole un toque terrorífico y siniestro.

-¡Noooooo! -Grite, mientras mi mente inconscientemente, sobreponía la imagen de mis padres siendo asesinados -.

Maki parecía endemoniado, su rostro sin expresión más que la indiferencia y la soberbia, lo hacían parecer un verdadero demonio, pero luego, vi que su ojo volvió a la normalidad y su sed de sangre se había detenido. Al ver el cuerpo de Mirror, abrió sus ojos al máximo, es como si lo hubiese hecho por impulso.

Maki:

Imposible... ¡¿Como pude hacer algo tan estúpido?! ¡No tenía por qué matarlo, no debía, debía llevarlo para sacarle más información!... Mis manos... están llenas de sangre... él está muerto... ¡Maldición!

-¡Maldita sea! -Dije mirando mis manos -. ¿Estás bien Freya?

-El... esta... -Su cara parecía descentrada de la realidad, lo único que veía era al cuerpo sin vida de Mirror, estaba impactada -. Tú lo... mataste...

-Freya yo... no debí hacerlo pero, era un peligro... el quería matarte... -Me excuse -.

-¡Era una trampa! -Grito Freya sacándome de mis pensamientos -. ¡Él sabía que lo matarías, pero yo no quería creerlo! -Abrí mis ojos al máximo y mire al cuerpo de Mirror, me fije que tenía una tranquila sonrisa -.

Flash Back (Mirror):

Termine de atarla a la silla, me asegure de que no quedara flojo el nudo que hice. Una vez hecho esto, me asegure de preparar los espejos que colgaban del techo, fue cuando la chiquilla despertó y comenzó el escándalo.

-¡Sácame de aquí! -Grito -.

-Realmente lo lamento, pero no te preocupes, acabe como acabe esto, serás liberada, al que busco es a Maki, de hecho, todo esto es para traerlo aquí... -Dije en tono triste -. No debería siquiera estar contándote esto, pero en fin, mi vida acabara hoy y será Makisotu Douraji quien me elimine.

-¡No es cierto, Maki no te matara, él sabe lo que hace! -Grito indignada -.

-No estoy tan de acuerdo, además, debe matarme, si no... Basta ya de charlas. -Dije terminando de revisar los engranajes y mecanismos del sistema de los espejos colgantes -. Esta será tu regla y única regla, lo único que puedes decir, es el nombre de Maki, si dices cualquier otra cosa, los mato a ambos, si le cuentas mi verdadero plan, los mato a ambos, si intentas escapar, los mato a ambos, ¿Se entendió?

-Si... -Dijo Freya impactada -.

-Bien... y perdón por todo esto nuevamente, no es nada personal...

Maki:

Lo que me contaba Freya era mentira, debía ser mentira, no podía... ¡No podía ser verdad, él era malvado, el...!

-Él puso bombas en el gimnasio, estaba dispuesto a usarlas en caso de que yo rompiera las reglas. -Freya estaba sumida en las lágrimas -. ¡Pero su intención jamás fue matarnos!

-Freya yo... -Dije acercándome a ella, pero en ese momento salto hacia atrás aterrorizada -.

-¡No te me acerques, demonio! -Esa palabra... a ambos nos afectó, esas palabras fueron las que Freya dijo el día que sus padres murieron a mis manos... -. Espera yo no... Yo no quería decirte eso... Maki perdóname... -Dijo acercándose -.

-Aléjate de mí... -Dije escondiendo mi único ojo visible tras mi cabello, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta, pase por al lado de Freya sin mirarle a la cara, no me sentía enojado, sino que, más bien, podría decirse que estaba frustrado -.

Camine fuera del gimnasio, mire hacia el cielo el cual se encontraba nublado... bastaron solo unos pocos segundos para que comenzara a llover. Mi cabello se encontraba aplastado por el exceso de agua, la sangre de mi cara corría por mis mejillas hasta manchar mi ropa, me tapaba algunas heridas, aun con agujas en el cuerpo... lo único que recuerdo de ahí, fue que mi vista comenzó a vacilar por la pérdida de sangre y vi a los chicos corriendo hacia mí...

Jade:

Kanadei y Midori se esforzaban al máximo para sanarme de la Hemorragia de Black Rose, mientras se escuchaban las explosiones de la batalla dentro de la sala del jefe. Red y los demás estaban en peligro, por lo que debíamos apoyarles lo antes posible, vi mi barra de vida y estaba por un poco más arriba de la mitad justo al mismo tiempo que se acababa el efecto de Hemorragia, por lo que me levante y abrí mi menú, para cambiar mi avatar.

-Usare mi avatar de Floatzel, si uso Velo Agua, podre defenderme de los ataques de fuego de Groudon, necesito que ustedes se mantengan aquí y usen Barrera, Pantalla Luz y Protección, para poder detenerlo en caso de que fallemos en la contención. -Explico Jade, mientras su armadura metálica roja de Scizor, se cambiaba por el pelaje del Pokemon acuático -.

-Deberías esperar a recuperarte por completo. -Insistió Kanadei -.

-Ya la Hemorragia desapareció, ahora las Pociones harán su efecto. -Dije abriendo nuevamente el menú mientras sacaba una poción -. Volveré, así que estén preparados.

Salí de ahí rápidamente, entrando en la habitación del jefe mientras activaba mi Skill, Velo Agua, para no ser afectado dramáticamente por ataques tipo Fuego.

Al avanzar un poco, pude ver que el grupo de Red se encontraba totalmente acorralado, Groudon les hacía frente ferozmente, sus barras de vida no habían descendido, parecía bastante ridículo... Luego Groudon, comenzó a rugir ferozmente antes de lanzar un zarpazo con su gigantesca garra hacia Fleer, pero invocando su hueso de Aura, logro bloquear el ataque.

-¡Maldición! -Gruño Fleer alejando la zarpa de Groudon mientras lanzaba una Aura Esfera -.

-¡Aqua Esfera! -Red comenzó a concentrar agua en su espiral, mientras que formaba una esfera de agua giratoria, la cual fue lanzada a toda velocidad hacia Groudon -.

El ataque de Red se estrelló en la frente de Groudon causándole gran daño, pero no el suficiente como para tumbarlo.

-¡Aqua Jet! -Me envolví en agua y a gran velocidad, salí disparado hacia mi enemigo -.

Le di un cabezazo envuelto en agua en el pecho, no hizo mucho pero si logre hacerle retroceder unos pasos. Luego, dispare una Hidro Bomba hacia Groudon logrando causar más daño.

-¡Perdonen la espera! -Me disculpe con el grupo -.

-¡Llegaste justo a tiempo! -Dijo Red levantando su pulgar -.

-Jade, Groudon se recupera constantemente por el campo de lava, le hemos quitado vida pero se recupera muy rápido. -Explicaba Silver -.

-¿Intentaron usar Danza Lluvia para bajar su potencia de fuego? -Pregunte a lo que recibí una negativa -. ¡Pues usémosla, Danza Lluvia!

Mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar en un color azul claro, mientras que de la nada, gotas de agua comenzaban a caer sobre el gigantesco campo de fuego, a Groudon no le agrado esto debido al rugido que lanzo. Ahora, en vez de atacarnos, nos ignoraba y comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

-¡Lo sabía, no se puede recuperar cuando Danza Lluvia esta activa! -Avise a los demás mientras corría tras de el -. ¡Vamos, debemos impedir que llegue a la salida!

-¡Se va a escapar, esa maldita cosa roja es demasiado rápida para su tamaño! -Mid corría velozmente tras de mí, lo que me dio una gran idea -.

-¡Mid, te voy a impulsar encima de Groudon, ahí, necesito que uses algún ataque de tipo tierra en los ojos, eso le cegara un rato en lo que Silver usa Ventisca para congelarle las piernas y los demás lo molemos a golpes!

-¡Suena sencillo! -Dijo Mid mientras me acercaba a ella -. ¿Cómo vas a lanzarme a la cabeza?

-Esperaba a que me lo preguntaras... -Rápidamente la tome en brazos, al ser un Gible no era difícil -.

-¡¿Hey, que rayos haces?! -Decía moviéndose tratando de soltarse -.

-¡Hidro Bomba! -Lance a Mid al aire y con no mucha energía, lance un ataque Hidro Bomba, impulsando el cuerpo de Mid hasta la cabeza de Groudon -.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto! -Gritaba Mid desde arriba del Groudon -. ¡Ahora para lo que soy buena, destrozar cosas sin pedir perdón ni remordimientos! -Sonreía la joven de ojos esmeralda desde dentro de su avatar -. ¡Bofetón Lodo!

Mid cerro la boca de su avatar, pronto las mejillas de estas se llenaron de lodo para luego se disparado directamente en la cabeza de su enemigo. El lodo comenzó a escurrirse hacia sus ojos logrando cegarle. Esta era una gran oportunidad, así que abrí nuevamente mi menú para dirigirme a mi equipamiento.

-Aquí vamos. -Presione el objeto que gane cuando conseguí a Floatzel, el cual se trataba de los Cañones Blastoise, una caparazón apareció en mi espalda junto a los respectivos cañones -. ¡Diluvio!

Ambos cañones comenzaron a brillar en un celeste claro, mientras que dos esferas de energía azul se acumulaban en los cañones. Una vez dejaron de cargar, estos dispararon unos rayos de agua a una presión altísima, la cual impacto en la nuca del Groudon, el cual comenzó a tambalearse, intentando no caer, pero cedió a la fuerza de mi ataque, haciendo que su gran cuerpo rocoso cayera al suelo causando un gran temblor.

-¡Su vida no baja y se está recuperando! -Dije frustrado, aun después de ese combo, Groudon sigue de pie, no literalmente, pero no descendía -.

Cuando pensamos que le teníamos inmovilizado, Groudon levanto ambas garras y las clavo en el suelo, estas comenzaron a brillar mientras removían la tierra muy fácilmente.

-¡Deténganlo ahora! -Avise a los demás mientras me dirigía a el rápidamente -. ¡Está usando Excavar!

-¡Si hace tal cosa, el podría escapar de la caverna! -Fleer sabía a lo que iba y por ende se movió junto conmigo -.

-¡Mid, usa Terremoto, es lo único que le afectara! -Dije a Mid -.

-¡No tengo ese ataque, idiota! -Dijo mientras salía de encima de Groudon -.

Pronto, el cuerpo rojizo y rocoso del Groudon, desapareció bajo tierra. Sentimos como la tierra se movía debido al Excavar del Groudon. Comenzamos a correr hacia la entrada ya que si aparecía en un lugar, debía ser en la entrada junto a los demás del equipo.

Kanadei:

-¡¿Qué es esto?! -Exclame sintiendo un gran remesón bajo nosotros -. ¡Algo se está moviendo bajo tierra!

-¡¿Que podrá ser eso?! -Pregunto un paladín -.

-¡Eso es obvio pedazo de mierda, es el Groudon, los demás lo dejaron escapar! -Midori sacó su arma, el látigo, para prepararse a la salida del jefe de área -.

A unos metros de nosotros, una garra gigante emergió debajo de la tierra. Me quede paralizado por un momento, pero al ver que los demás decidían moverse, me despeje y me decidí a seguirles al ataque.

Midori atrapo el gran brazo con su látigo y dos paladines más le ayudaban a tirar de él. El brazo se torcía impidiendo que saliera la totalidad del cuerpo y por ende, tener una oportunidad de atacarle.

-¡Ahora todos, ataquen al codo, debemos cortarle el brazo! -Dije mientras preparaba la trayectoria del ataque -. ¡Rayo Psíquico! -Junte mis manos de los cuales salió disparado un rayo de colores arcoíris -.

-¡Hoja Aguda! -Las tres hojas de la cola de Midori, se fusionaron creando una que brillaba en un verde claro y esta impacto de lleno en el codo de la bestia junto con mi ataque, provocando una violenta herida en el -.

Los demás paladines comenzaron a atacar, hiriendo el brazo del Groudon de gravedad. Pronto, con un ataque combinado entre Psico Corte y Hoja Aguda de Midori, logramos cortar por fin, el duro brazo de Groudon, quien gruñía de dolor bajo tierra. Pero pronto, un terremoto tuvo lugar mientras el otro brazo emergía seguido de su brazo completo.

-¡Esta débil, acabémoslo! -Grito uno de los paladines -.

-¡Sí! -Gritaron otros tres -.

-¡Deténganse! -Dije observándolos y luego ver a los que se quedaron -. ¡Atrás de mí, ahora!

Ellos obedecieron mientras los demás iban a atacar. Groudon los miro con sus ojos, llenos de ira y sin previo aviso, lanzo un potente ataque de Llamarada, calcinando a los pobres que fueron en su contra, mientras que el grupo que estaba conmigo gritaba del miedo al fuego que avanzaba.

-¡Haz algo! -Grito Midori a mi lado -.

-¡Apártate! -Con fuerza, lance a Midori atrás de mí y con rapidez active mi habilidad secreta -. ¡Protección Milagrosa!

Una esfera de colores azulados y verdosos cubrió cierto radio el cual nos cubría a todos nosotros. El fuego, además de no lograr tocarnos, me recuperaba HP y MP a medida que intentaba atacarme con su poderoso ataque. Los paladines restantes y Midori miraban atónitos como la Llamarada chocaba tan cerca de ellos y aquella desconocida técnica mía que traía escondiendo desde que llegamos aquí.

-¡Escuchen, solo puedo mantenerla hasta que mi HP y MP se llenen, una vez lo haga, la Skill va a desaparecer, tienen que escapar ahora! -Ordene mirando mi barra de vida, le quedaba poco para llenarse -.

-¡¿Y pretendes que te deje aquí solo?! -Midori había vuelto a su yo normal -.

-¡Yo me largo, vamos chicos! -Dijo uno de los paladines y sin dudarlo, se fueron corriendo de mi lado, a excepción de Midori -.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -Mire de reojo y la joven se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas mirándome fijamente con determinación -. ¡Lárgate!

-¡Que no! -En ese momento, comenzó a sonar el indicador, mi vida estaba llenándose -.

Groudon seguía con su Llamarada infernal, los paladines que se enfrentaron a él, explotaron en miles de polígonos multicolores. Mientras esperaba a que mi protección se quitara, vi a Midori aun esperando por mí. Si me movía, la defensa caería y moriríamos en cuestión de segundos.

En eso, un rayo de color amarillo, impacto con la cara del Groudon, haciendo que retrocediera y parara su ataque, justo a tiempo para cuando mis estados se encontraban al máximo. Mire hacia donde procedió el ataque, justo como pensé quien era, Jade. Estaba en su avatar de Scizor con su tenaza derecha abierta.

-Qué alivio... lo logre... -Dijo agitado Jade antes de volar hacia nosotros -. ¿Se encuentran bien, los dos?

-Sí. -Respondimos al unísono -.

Jade pareció sonreír, aunque en su avatar no lo reflejaba, estaba seguro de que en realidad se sentía feliz. Luego miro con ira al Groudon quien había comenzado a moverse en dirección a Ciudad Imperial.

Jade:

Si esa cosa llega a ciudad Imperial, podríamos estar perdidos. Así que lo mejor que podríamos hacer, es ser tele transportados a la Ciudad Imperial y esperar a Groudon ahí, para un ataque a gran escala. Si, esa sería la mejor de las opciones ahora mismo considerando las bajas que acabamos de sufrir.

-Fleer, llévanos de vuelta. -Dije volteándome a verlo -.

-¡Pero ahí esta, debemos seguir! -Respondió, atentando a ir corriendo tras el más, le detuve poniéndome enfrente -.

-¡Escúchame, ahora mismo es difícil enfrentarnos a él, en campo abierto, más a los Pokemon salvajes! -Le hice entrar en razón -. ¡Si atrincheramos la ciudad y preparamos una trampa en lo que el viene, podremos tener mejores posibilidades!

-... De acuerdo... ¡Todos, vengan rápido que nos regresamos! –Dijo Fleer abriendo su menú -.

Los paladines que quedaban se acercaron al igual que los Pokedex Holders. Midori y Kanadei parecían agotados, pero aun insistían en luchar. Una vez, que todos estábamos reunidos en un círculo, Fleer procedió a dirigirse a su menú de tele transportación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estábamos en ciudad Imperial.

Fleer partió rápidamente al cuartel general de los Paladines. De ahí no tardo en saberse la noticia, Fleer activo el sistema de comunicación colectiva a todos los usuarios disponibles en la ciudad Imperial. Pronto, una multitud comenzó a huir de la ciudad, con miedo a morir por el ataque del Pokemon colosal.

Los Pokedex Holders, los Paladines y nuestro grupo conformado por Midori, Kanadei y yo. La preocupación estaba en el aire, los Paladines debatían en cuál sería el próximo movimiento y cada vez eran menos. Fleer perdía el control de su gremio mientras Groudon se dirigía aquí.

-¡No pueden hablar enserio! -Dijo Fleer golpeando la mesa -.

-¡Claro que lo hago, estar aquí es un suicidio Fleer y no te veo solucionar una mierda! -Grito uno de sus soldados -.

-¡Puedo hacer más de lo que tu podrías!

-¡¿Solo porque no soy GM?!

-Chicos... -Los llame con voz normal la cual no fue escuchada -.

-¡Sabes que no lo digo por eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca! -Fleer estaba perdiendo el control cada vez más -.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto! -El soldado de Fleer atento a golpearlo -.

Más, su puño solo fue detenido por mi palma. El soldado me miro con ira y frustración antes de quitarla.

-Contrólate. -Le dije brindándole una fría mirada -.

-¡Cállate! -Esta vez iba a arremeter contra mí -.

Rápidamente, con mi ante brazo aleje su puño. Golpee rápidamente la boca de su estómago dejándolo sin aire, aproveche para tomarle por el cuello de su ropa. Girar sobre mí mismo y con mi espalda levantar su cuerpo para estamparlo contra el suelo, ejerciendo fuerza con mis brazos.

-Escúchame atentamente... -Dije susurrándole al oído -. Si quieres puedes largarte de aquí, pero no culpes a Fleer por tu ineptitud, si lo haces, vas a morir... solo eso. -Dije soltándolo -.

El tipo se quedó en el suelo un rato antes de alejarse. Mire a todos los demás soldados que al instante se quedaron callados y miraron al suelo.

-De acuerdo, ahora en vez de echarle la culpa a alguien, podríamos discutir en como vencer a Groudon. -Dije sentándome en la mesa con los brazos cruzados -. Necesitamos usuarios de Tierra, excavaremos trampas alrededor de ciudad imperial y usaremos los cañones de las torres principales para ralentizar sus movimientos, los usuarios de Hierba que puedan usar Drenadoras y Paralizador serán útiles y por ultimo cuando caiga en mi plan, le atacamos con todo lo que podamos...

-Puede funcionar chicos, solo necesitamos de su ayuda... -Dijo Fleer antes de arrodillarse suplicante -. Se los pido, hasta ahora no hay nadie que pueda combatir a esa cosa...

-Fleer... -Dijeron los soldados -.

Y así, comenzamos a movernos, los paladines arreglaron todo dentro de la ciudad para poder combatir. Mientras que los demás realizaban excavaciones alrededor de la ciudad imperial. Debíamos estar preparados para el impacto de Groudon, este sería el tercero de ocho jefes que debemos derrotar. Aun me preocupa que no pueda encontrar a Lira, ¿estarás bien, Lira? Por favor, solo resiste...

Maki:

Poco a poco, comencé a abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba demasiado oscura revelando que ya estaba anocheciendo. Pronto, sentí dolor por todo mi cuerpo, me senté como pude en la cama, más el dolor seguía aumentando, tenía mi torso desnudo solamente cubierto por gruesas vendas manchadas con leves marcas de sangre. Me toque el rostro solo para ver que mi venda no estaba, cuando quise levantar mi mano izquierda, vi que algo la sostenía fuertemente.

Era una mano suave y cálida, seguí con la mirada la mano hasta el brazo y de ahí a la persona a la que correspondía. Entre los leves rayos de luz que atravesaban la habitación, podía ver el rostro tranquilo de Freya, sus ojos cerrados brillaban revelando marcas de lágrimas.

-Esto es... raro supongo... -Dije en voz baja -. Ya puedes dejar de fingir.

-Eh... -Dijo abriendo los ojos y rodarlos hacia un punto incierto de la habitación -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Además de sentir mucho dolor, supongo que bien. -Dije volteando mi mirada -. ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

-Pues... -Dijo con un tono triste -. Desde que Crimson termino de operarte y retirar todas las estacas...

-Ya veo... -Dije cabizbajo -.

-¡Perdóname por favor! -Dijo avergonzada -.

-Solo dijiste lo que es cierto... -Dije sonriéndole falsamente -. Ahora no te preocupes -.

-¿Por qué haces eso? -Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos -.

-¿A... a que te refieres?

-¡¿Por qué escondes lo que sientes?! -Dijo mientras golpeaba mi pecho con sus manos -. ¡Se que te sentiste enojado, herido, mal...! ¡Pero jamás dices nada! -Súbitamente, Freya apoyo su frente en mi pecho sin parar de golpearme... solo me limite a mirarla -. ¡Quiero saber si me odias, si no te agrado!... Quiero saberlo...

-Freya... -Dije levemente en tono sorprendido -.

-Quiero saber qué es lo que te gusta, quiero saber lo que te disgusta, lo que te hace reír... -Freya levanto levemente la mirada... sus mejillas rojas y ojos brillantes por las lágrimas le daban un tono infantil y tierno -. Pero sobre todo... quiero saber de ti... Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, quise descubrir quién eres, ese misterio... todo... todo... -Lentamente, se acercó a mí entrecerrando sus ojos -.

Como magnetismo, fuimos lentamente acercándonos, alce mi mano a su mejilla acariciándola levemente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Ella poso su mano izquierda sobre mi pecho, para luego subir su mano a mi hombro y deslizarla a mi nuca tomando suavemente mi cabello. Pronto nuestros labios se tocaron levemente, intercambiando alientos agitados ante la emoción y excitación del momento, pero sin resistir más, la bese...


End file.
